


Heart Of Darkness {Niklaus Mikaelson}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: "People with bad pasts always come out a little screwed up. I guess that's where my heart of darkness comes from." -Chantelle SalvatoreMeet Chantelle "Claudia" Rosaria Salvatore, the only female of the Salvatore Siblings. With Damon's dark hair, beautiful piercing blue eyes, sarcastic wit and Stefan's devotion and loyalty to family. Chantelle is the middle child of the Salvatore Family. She has a heart of fire, and could easily blow up any second. Just say one wrong thing: dead.Secrets: most of which she prefers to keep for herself. One: she is a Guardian, which is a mixed breed of Vampire, Werewolf and Witch. She's concluded that her family will never except it, so she has kept her Werewolf Gene tame and her Witch Magic under control, only showing her Vampire side.The Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, has a soft spot for the beauty Chantelle Salvatore. She just doesn't know it, and when she finally does, she doesn't seem to care. Can he melt the ice that has long infested itself in her cold heart? Can he make her love anyone outside her closed circle again?It's hard to love with a Heart Of Darkness...
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Awakening

Anonymous’ POV

“Hey, boss!” One of my employees shouts from down the hallway. 

I would think that since this is a working building, they would be a little more respectful and not shout at me from thirty yards away. They could've just set up a meeting, but instead of freaking out at him, I decided to relax and not start yelling by waiting for him to catch up, “What do you want, Randy?” 

“The satellite has picked up on something!” he exclaims, “This is the first time in years!” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, genuinely curious, “The Duct Tape Project?” 

“No!” He nearly shouts, “There is a need for a Guardian!” 

You’ve all heard the legends: the creepy, psycho stories that are meant to scare a few children at bedtime. The legends and the stories of the Bloodthirsty Vampires, the Deadly Werewolves, and the Powerful Witches. Although what you may have not known: they’re not just myths. 

My eyes widened, and I immediately rushed to the elevator and made my way up to the very top floor, where my office is located. I opened my desk drawer and took out the Guardian files, “This is the first time in fifteen years that one has been needed.” I replied and suddenly got very excited, “What’s the details?” 

“I’m not seeing a lot of good here.” Randy says, scrolling through the small tablet in his hands, “What I am seeing is a lot of red.” 

Red means danger, death, and destruction. It’s practically a code for ‘we’re going to need a strong one’. Randy is not seeing the color red on the screen, he’s talking in a color-coded sequence. 

“It looks like whoever we pick is being sent to Mystic Falls, Virginia.” he says, “There have been sightings on the satellite of a few Originals.” 

“Original Vampires?” I asked, my eyes widening again, “You mean, as in The Mikaelson Family?” 

“That’s exactly what I mean.” he says, his eyes also widening, “That’s not good. Those guys are dangerous. I wouldn't exactly want to be stuck within a three-thousand-mile radius of them.” he sighs, “They're scary!” 

I immediately darted my eyes over to the computer and automatically decided to turn the system on and look for someone. I know exactly who I want to send in on this assignment. I just know there are going to be a lot of problems, and because of that, it’s a good thing she loves the fight. 

“This is going to call for extreme measures,” I replied, “Bump up the system.” 

The legends are true, though what you have not heard: the story of The Guardian Vampires. Four individuals were chosen to become Guardians. Four individuals from one bloodline, as in they're siblings. They were turned by a spell, then had their necks snapped.

I logged into the system after Randy powered it on, and looked through the list of Guardians that we have available. Some, well, most of them have died, or we got rid of them because we didn't need them. We did not require so many Guardians, so we made a few adjustments and kept a few, labeling four as Guardians and letting the other four go out into the world as regular Vampires. 

“Who are you looking for?” Randy asked, peeking over my shoulder. 

“You’ll see.” 

I finally found her and pulled up her profile. 

Guardian Profile:

Code Name: Claudia

Real Name: Chantelle Rosaria Ramirez-Salvatore

Age: 162, turned in 1864 at 20 years old

Birthday: November 21, 1843 

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Occupation: Witch, Vampire, Werewolf 

Physical Appearance: Jet-Black Hair, Piercing Blue Eyes, Tan Skin. 

Height: 5’2

Weight: 105

Family: Lillian Salvatore (Mother, Deceased), Giuseppe Salvatore (Step-Father, Deceased), Stefan Salvatore (Brother), Damon Salvatore (Brother) Alvin Ramirez (Father), Jason Ramirez (Brother), Alexander Ramirez (Brother), Zack Ramirez (Brother), Emma Connors (Sister), Robert Ramirez (Brother), Emmett Ramirez (Brother), Samuel Connors (Brother)

Abilities: Compulsion, fast, strong, witchcraft, a werewolf.

“Woah.” Randy says, his jaw-dropping at her profile information, “Are we going to wake her? Is that who we’re sending?” 

He continues to question me and I grab my keys. I walk to the elevator and he follows me down to the basement, “Where is she? How long has she been alive? Is she in one of those coolers?” 

“Please shut up, or I will sedate you.” 

He looks down and stops talking, “Sorry.” 

I go over to the cooler my favorite girl is placed in. 

“Please enter code.” 

I did as the machine said to do, entering the code of her birthday: 11-21-1843

The last time she was out was thirty years ago, and it was an absolute success on her last mission! I was so proud of her each time she came back. Hopefully, she will make me proud once again. 

The freezer we keep the bodies in finally opens after confirming the code, and I took the time to get a good look at her. She is a true beauty. Truly a prize to win. 

“Um, boss?” Randy interrupted, “I don't know if you know this, but, you’re staring at her. It’s kind of creepy.” 

I realized I was being creepy after Randy’s comment, and I tore my eyes away from the beauty in front of me, before going over to the couch to sit down and wait for her to wake up. 

“Boss!” I heard being yelled, “Boss!” 

“What is with all the yelling about today?” I groaned. 

“Alec is back,” Jackson says, “We already gave him a vervain injection, we just have to stick him in the freezer.” 

“Alright. Do it.” I said. 

“Wait, guys.” Randy yells, “Boss?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can we keep him out for a few minutes?” he asked, “Chantelle and Alec are close. They have not seen each other in thirty years. We should give them a few minutes to see each other.” 

I contemplated it for a minute. Chantelle does deserve the chance to see her brother. They don't see each other often. I am also considering the fact that when she comes back, they probably won't see each other for a while then either….

“Fine. Get another vervain injection ready for him.” I replied, looking over at Chantelle, seeing that she had started moving a little, “Chantelle and Alexander can have a five-minute brother-sister reunion before she gets sent back to her hometown.” 

Alec started fidgeting and suddenly he woke up, his gaze immediately going to Chantelle, who stretched out and finally woke up. 

“Alec?” she questioned, groggily “Is that you?” 

“Chantelle!” he got off the gurney and ran over to Chantelle, lifting her off the medal slider and twirling her around in his arms, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay Alec.” she replied, “just a little sore.” 

“That would be from the freezer.” he comforts, “keep moving around. It eases up eventually.” 

“Did you just come back from an assignment?” she asked him, releasing him from the hug. 

“I have.” he says, “I just got back. I’m glad I came back before you were sent off again.” 

“Yeah, me too.” she replied, “How bad is it out there?” 

“Be very careful.” he says, cupping her face, “people are crazy and they are reckless these days. It’s horrible, but you will run into at least one person who fits that description.” 

“I will.” she says, “I’m glad you’re safe, brother.” 

“You better come back and be perfectly okay. Alright?” Alec said, “I love you, little sister.” 

“I love you too,” she says grabbing his hand just before he fell when my associates injected him with the vervain, “Until we meet again.” 

I feel bad that she has to leave him and they never get to see each other because I care about her, but I also know that it has to be done. They’ll never willingly go into a freezer until I decide it’s time to bring them out again.

She watched as they picked him up and put him back into the freezer. I let her be for a minute before grabbing her attention, “Chantelle.” she looked over at the sound of my voice, “come here.” 

She walked over to me and I got up, walking to the Wardrobe Department, motioning her to follow me, “Where are we going?” 

“The Wardrobe Department.” I replied, “It’s been thirty years since you were last awake. Times have changed, and so have wardrobes.” 

She nodded, “Yeah, I figured as much.” 

“Hello, Amy.” I said, “Can you open the female wardrobe department, please?” 

“Of course I can.” she replied, “Is she leaving today?” 

I nodded and went into the door that was just unlocked. 

I walked to the gigantic closet that was labeled ‘CHANTELLE’ and waved her over. She saw my hand signal and immediately walked over, looking on the inside of her closet. 

“Wow.” she says, “These are different.” 

“Yeah,” I replied, “This is the new fashion. Soak in your new stuff. I will make the arrangements for this entire closet to be transported to your new location.” 

I went to walk out of the room, but I was stopped by her voice, “Oh, I never thought to ask.” she pondered, “Where exactly am I going?” 

“Virginia.” I answered, “Mystic Falls.”


	2. Sister Salvatore

****

**Chantelle’s POV**

Some of you may know me, others may not. The only way you would truly know me is if you were a part of the Organization, my friend, and ex, or if you were my family. 

But let me introduce myself, so you will know me: My name is Chantelle “Claudia” Rosaria Salvatore, I am the only daughter of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore, and the only sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. My mother got pregnant by another guy, therefore it would explain why I am nothing like either of my parents. Giuseppe adopted me as his own, his middle child, as soon as he saw me. 

Stefan Salvatore: my youngest brother, the free spirit. I would say that he's the calm one and not a crazy psycho when it comes to blood, but if you were to believe that, you clearly haven’t witnessed his Ripper Days. I followed him around at that time. Always one step ahead of him to clean up his messes, as we were together in the 1920s. 

Damon Salvatore: my oldest brother, the wild card. He is a free spirit when it comes to blood. He loves the ‘snatch, eat, erase’ trick that he came up with and sticks by. Ever since he and my youngest brother became Vampires, he was able to control himself better than Stefan. Damon never became a Ripper. Sure he turned off his humanity, but that was after the situation with his friend in the fire. 

I was with Stefan in the 1920s. He knew I was cleaning up the rotting bodies he had left behind, but he paid no mind to it. My youngest brother could never stop when he went for a drink, he had to have up to thirty or forty people. Just imagine how stressed I was trying to keep track of him and fix the disasters he had left behind. Eventually, I found his friend Lexi and she helped me flip his switch back on, and in the process she wanted him to drink from animals instead of people. I thought her methods were a bit weird, but instead of arguing with her, I went along with it, knowing that arguing was not going to get us anywhere. I mean, animal blood? Ew! I could never and would never. 

Then came the year 1953 with my older brother. As I said, Damon is a wild card. He lives for the thrill and the fight. Just like me. I live for the thrill, and I live for the fight of it. He got captured by St. Augustine in 1953 after he left from a meet-up with me. He was upset and thinking about flipping the switch. I had no idea he was going to get captured that same day. If I had, I would never have left. I went back to where I was supposed to be: League Of Guardians. When the organization got word of it, they had the common decency to wake me up, which means they took me out of the freezer, and they told me that my brother had gotten captured and was being tortured. I was about to shoot out the door when I heard, but they wouldn't let me. Instead, they injected me with vervain and stuck me back in the freezer. 

Those were the last times I saw my brothers: when they were in bad places.

Now I’m going to see them again in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My hometown. Speaking of home: I was just about to pass the Mystic Falls High School. Glad to see nothing around here has changed. I took my keys out of the ignition and saw my favorite people standing by a car, in the middle of the parking lot. Damon and Stefan. 

**Damon’s POV**

“This has Katherine written all over it,” Stefan said to me, as we were standing next to my car, in the parking lot of Mystic Falls High. 

“Katherine is in the tomb,” I argue, “I would know, I’m the one who shut her in there.” 

“Did you?” He asked. 

“Did I _what_ Stefan?” 

“Well, I know the kind of hold that Katherine has on you.” 

“She’s in the tomb. Period.” I said, annoyed, “But she did say something to me right before I shut her in.” I muttered to myself, “I thought she was lying.” 

“What did she say?” 

“Elena’s in danger.” 

“You didn't think to ask her to elaborate on what exactly she meant by that?” 

“Everything she says is a lie!” I argued, “How was I supposed to know she was just going to start spouting off the truth for once?” 

“What, so you didn't think to tell me this?” He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation, “We have to go talk to her.” 

“No, let me tell how that’s going to go,” I whisper-yelled, “We’re gonna go ask her for help, she’s gonna negotiate her release, which we’re gonna be dumb enough to give her, and then she’s going to get out and kill us!” 

“Not on my watch.” I heard a very familiar voice from behind me, “Hello, boys.” 

We both spun around on our heels to face the person with the familiar voice and we were both shocked at who it was standing in front of us, after all these years. 

“Chantelle!” I yell and run towards her before tackling her in a hug, “Where have you been?” 

“Around,” she replies. 

“I believe that my question implies a specific place,” I said, releasing her from my hold and helping her stand up. 

“Oh you know,” she says, dusting the dirt off her pants, “Canada, Mexico, Los Vegas.” she listed off, “Now I’m back to Virginia.” 

She turns towards Stefan, “Don’t look so appalled little brother. You knew I would be back eventually. I just never said when.” 

“Chantelle…” He whispered to himself, still in a state of shock, “You’re home.” 

“I am, little bro.” she states, moving towards him as he wraps his arms around her tiny frame, “Are you okay? How is your bunny diet?” 

He rolled my eyes, finally snapping out of his state of shock before releasing her again, “It’s going well, actually.” 

“Great.” she smiles, “So, I need a place to crash. Do you guys know of any good places around here?” 

“Yes,” I say sarcastically. She should know exactly where, “The Boarding House.” I sigh, looking her right in the eyes, “You know you are always welcome home at any time. You’re our sister.” 

“I can’t believe our family is finally back together.” Stefan said, putting his arm around her as I grabbed her hand, “It’s finally happening. I’ve missed you, sister.” 

I cleared my throat, “Hello? I’ve missed her too. She’s my sister too!” 

“Right.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at my beloved antics, “Damon has missed you too. We both have, and you are welcome to stay with us. It’s technically your house too.” 

She sighed, “I guess you're right. I just didn't know if I would even be welcome after all these years of not seeing you.” she starts playing around with her keys, “I’ve missed you guys too. So much, you have no idea.” 

She gives both of us another hug, “So, what were you guys arguing about?” 

“What parts did you hear?” I asked. 

I heard the part about Katherine being in a tomb of some sort. I heard the part about this Elena character.” she says, “I also heard the part where you said that you guys need to go talk to Katherine and make a deal of some kind, but if you do that she’s going to negotiate her release and she’ll get out and kill you?” She looks at both of us, “If you’re that worried about her getting out and killing you, I can help.” 

“Okay, you’re practically caught up with the conversation,” Stefan says, 

“And while we’re on the subject,” I state, looking at Stefan, “That’s exactly what Katherine wants. She wants to get out, just so she can kill us!” 

“I don't care,” he says. 

“It’s a bad idea, Stefan,” I warned. 

“He'd be right.” Chantelle agreed. 

“It’s Elena!” Stefan says, before running off. 

“Well, that would be our brother for you...” Chantelle sighs, "With his hero-hair." 

**Chantelle’s POV**

Damon led me inside the building and we eventually found Stefan with two other people. From what I can tell, it is a relative of this Elena character and a witch. 

The witch looked up when she sensed two other people in the room, “Damon and a girl who looks a lot like Damon.” 

I walked forward and stuck my hand out, “You must be Bonnie Bennett.” I said, politely, “My name is Chantelle. I’m the only sister of Stefan and Damon.” 

“I am Bonnie. I’ve heard of you. Stefan and Damon have talked about you.” I suddenly noticed that she was staring at my face and looking me up and down intensely, “I just never realized that all the Salvatore Siblings have enticingly good looks.” 

“Thank you.” I replied, with a smile, “You are very pretty too.” 

“Thank you.” she said, with a smile before turning to Damon and Stefan, “I’ve found Elena.” 

“Hello.” I said to the mystery boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, “I’m Chantelle, sister of Stefan and Damon.” 

“The Salvatore's’ have enticingly good looks.” he repeated the same thing Bonnie said, “I’m Jeremy Gilbert. Elena’s brother.” 

“Ah, the brother of this mystery girl that seems to have both of my brothers' hearts.” I teased, “I have yet to meet her, but she seems lovely.” 

“She is.” he says, “And so are you.” 

I just smiled, before walking back over to Damon and Stefan. 

“I need a more specific area than that, Bonnie,” Stefan says. 

“That’s as close as I can get,” she replies. 

Jeremy came over and took a peek at the map laying on the desks, "We can map it, aerial view. It will show us what’s around that area, help us narrow down a specific location.” 

“Perfect,” Stefan says, starting to give people directions, “Do it. Call me, whatever you find.” 

“No, I’m coming with you.” 

“No, you’re not Jeremy.” Stefan says, “It’s too dangerous.” 

“Oh, let the kid come.” I stated, making everyone's’ eyes dart to me, “You two got eyes on Elena. You can protect her, I’ll protect her brother. I got Jeremy, nothing to fret about.” 

Bonnie looked a little unsure, “I’m not sure about this. What if he gets hurt when you have to fight something off?” 

I put a hand on her shoulder as a way to calm her, “Bonnie, I can assure you that nothing will happen to Jeremy. I will protect him with everything I have, and that includes Elena when I finally meet her. We’re on the same side here, Bonnie.” 

She gives me a smile and nods, “Okay. I trust you.” 

Stefan and Damon grab their jackets, and I straighten mine out, turning to Jeremy, “Grab your jacket. You’re coming with the Salvatore family on a little road trip to fetch your sister.” 

He smiles and nods before running off to grab his jacket, “I’ll meet you by the car.” 

I walked back over to my brothers, “How many cars are we using?” 

“Um, we have mine, and we have yours right?” Damon asked. 

“Do you want to just take both?” I asked as a response. I much prefer driving at night, but I can still drive in the day. Nighttime is just a preferable time for me. 

“We can just take mine.” Damon says, “There’s certainly enough room.” 

“Alright, then can we swing by the boarding house so I can drop off my car?” I asked, “It won't even take five minutes.” 

“Absolutely.” Damon says, “Probably shouldn't leave your car here anyway. Crazy teenagers.” 

“Can I park next to you?” I pleaded, “I like parking next to you.” 

I am very close to Damon, some people have even mistaken us for twins. We always deny it, but admittedly, we could pass as twins. 

“Yeah, you can,” he says, “I know you like to park next to me.” 

We were about to walk outside, but I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and saw that it was Bonnie, “What’s the matter, Bonnie?” 

“You’re a witch aren't you?” she asked, "I don't know why, but I can sense it." 

“Shhhhh,” I smirked, putting a finger to my lips before walking away. 

\----------

Jeremy asked to take the drive to the Boarding House in my car with me. He says it’s because he isn’t the fondest of Damon or Stefan right now. 

“So what made you come back to Mystic Falls?” Jeremy asked me, “Was it your brothers or did you just miss the town?” 

“I guess a little bit of both.” I replied, “I had a feeling they needed my help. They still have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“I can only imagine being alive as long as you have.” he says, as we pull up to the boarding house, “It must be amazing.” 

“Eh. It has its ups,” I stated, “and it has its downs.” 

I park in the driveway next to where Damon’s car would usually be, before Jeremy and I get out of my car and get into Dame’s. 

\------------

Damon pulled his car into the woods, walking distance away from where we were going to find Elena and her captors. 

“Off to find Elena.” I said, closing the door on my side, “Come on. I wanna meet this girl.” 

Stefan and Damon laughed at my excitement to meet their human friend before we got into a circle and started talking. 

“House should be just beyond those trees.” Damon said, as Stefan nodded and went to go for the house with a bag of weapons over his shoulder, before we stopped him, “Hang on.” 

“Wait, now I have a little more experience than you do with this sort of thing,” I said, following Stefan before stopping where he did a few feet away from him, Damon following my movements. 

“What’s your point, exactly?” Stefan asked. 

“Our point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that,” Damon says. 

“And?” 

“ _And_ it puts them at 500 years old or more and stronger than us.” I said plainly, exasperated that he didn’t think of this problem himself, “Are you sure you wanna do this? Because once we do, there is no going back.” 

“Yes, I am sure I want to do this,” Stefan exclaims. 

“Once we go into that house, we may not come back out,” Damon says, like a warning. 

“Then I won't come back out.” 

“So noble of you, Stefan,” I said, sarcastically. 

“I can't think of a better reason to die.” Stefan argues, “But if you want to stay here, I’ll understand.” 

“Hey, now wait a minute, I am--” 

I cut Damon off when I noticed the Gilbert we brought with us was missing. He must've slipped away when we weren't paying attention, “Guys? I think Little Gilbert has snuck away.” 

They start looking around and Stefan starts to panic, “Crap! We have to find him, and Elena!” he says, “Come on!” 

We got inside the building and examined the situation at hand. A young, brunette was being pinned to the wall by a male vampire, obviously much older than us. I couldn't see the brunettes’ face, though it wasn't hard to figure out that this must’ve been Elena because my brothers could not stop staring at her. 

“Is that Elena?” I mouthed to my brothers. 

They both nodded. 

We talked about strategy before going to separate locations of the house. 

I finally found Jeremy, and used my speed to push him to the wall and put my hand over his mouth, “shhh.” I put my finger to my lips as a sign for him to stay quiet, “We’ll get you out of here. You just need to stay very quiet.” I whispered, as quietly as possible, and since we were so close, he could hear me. 

He nodded his head. 

“Over here,” Stefan said. 

I heard some wood snap, and then I heard Damon’s voice, “Over here.” 

It snapped again and it was time for me to say the same things, “Over here, too.” 

"To whomever, it may concern," the male says, "if you think you can bear me, you can't. I'm a lot stronger than you, therefore, I would not attempt if I were you." He warned, "Do we understand each other?" 

Then I heard a female voice, figuring it must be Elena, “I’ll come with you. Just, please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out.” 

I could hear the male vampire speed up to her, “What game are you playing with me?” I heard the sound of a vervain grenade go off, and then I heard a shout of pain from the male. 

The males’ voice sounds familiar, I just can’t fathom where I know it from. I heard a crash and Stefan and the male vamp tumbled down the stairs. I came out of my hiding spot just in time to see Damon stake the male in the chest. 

Wait, is that---oh, hell no! 

“Damon stay away!” I yelled, “Be careful!” 

He pinned him to the wall with the stake and then backed away as if admiring his work.

"He's not dead." I said, "We need to go. Now." I turned to Stefan, “Get Jeremy. He’s in there.” 

I looked around the room and noticed a female vampire speed up to Elena, about to grab her. It wasn’t Rose, and I knew because my brothers described what she looked like to me, and this definitely wasn’t her. I came up from behind the unnamed blonde and reached into her back before digging around for her heart and pulling it out, watching as she fell to the floor: dead. 

I looked up and found the brunette looking at me in horror, wonder, relief, and confusion. She looks so much like Katherine, ah, a Doppelganger. Interesting. I dropped the heart to the floor and smiled at her, “You must be Elena.” I walked towards her, “I’m Sister Salvatore.” 

Her eyes widened, “Oh my goddess.” 

“Actually, my name is Chantelle Salvatore.” I said, giving her my hand, the unbloodied one, and watching as she took it, giving it a light squeeze, and pulling herself up, “I’m the sister of Stefan and Damon.” 

“You’re very pretty.” she says, “Oh my gosh. I’ve just realized the Salvatore's have enticing good looks, all of you.” 

“Why thank you, darling,” I said, helping her down the stairs, where she literally fell into Stefan's arms. 

\----------

“Glad that's over,” I mumbled as I walked over to my car and took my bags out of the trunk. 

“Yeah, me too.” Stefan said, taking two of my bags, as Damon took another two of them, “Come on inside. Welcome home.” 

I grabbed my last bag, putting it over my shoulder and following my brothers inside the house, “Okay, which room is mine?” 

“You’re next to me, sis,” Damon says, leading me up the stairs and to my room. “We [decorated](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/black-and-grey-bedroom-ideas.jpg) in case you were to decide you wanted to come home. I know you like black and blue.”

“This is really pretty.” I said, “Thank you, Damon."

“You’re welcome.” Damon says, “I love you, goodnight.” 

“I love you too.” I said, putting my bags on the bed, “Goodnight, brother.”


	3. Mystic Grill

"You'll love them." Elena says, "So there's Caroline, the blonde, she's a vampire: she loves to shop, and she also loves hair, makeup, fashion. Anything girly really." She says, "Bonnie: she is a witch, she has brown hair--"

"Oh, I met Bonnie." I said, "she's lovely."

"Okay." She smiles, "Have you met Matt or Tyler?"

"I have not." I reply, thoughtfully, "But I would love to."

"Awesome!" She squeals.

I laughed at her excitement.

"I've noticed your fashion sense." Elena said, happily, "and I think you and Caroline are going to be great friends!"

"Well, that is lovely to hear," I said, glad to hear that I may gain some friendships around here, except for my brothers and Elena. 

"After you." She says, holding the door to the Mystic Grill.

"How chivalrous of you." I joked.

She laughed, "Come on. I want you to meet my friends."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, following her inside the Mystic Grill.

"Hi, guys!" Elena exclaimed, to a group of young teenagers around a table, "I have someone I would like you to meet!"

Everyone turned their heads to me, their eyes widening. I've had a lot of people widen their eyes in the span of two days.

"Hello." I said, stepping forward and reaching my hand out, "I'm Chantelle, the sister of Damon and Stefan. Or you can call me Diya, either one is fine with me."

"Oh, hi! I'm Matt," Matt says, taking my hand, before pointing to each person as he introduces them, "This is Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. Is it just me or do the Salvatore's have incredibly enticing looks?"

"It's not just you." Caroline said, “She is extremely gorgeous.”

"Wow." The other guy muttered.

"You must be Tyler." I said, taking his hand, "I am Chantelle or Diya. If you guys didn't hear me before, you can call me either one."

"Caroline." I said, looking at her and taking her hand, "Elena told me about you. You like shopping, hair, makeup, fashion." I said, "I am heavily into that stuff too. I love hair and makeup, I love shopping and I love fashion."

"You and I are best friends now." She says, staring at me with wide eyes, "I need a hug from you right now."

"Gladly." I accepted her hug and they invited me to sit down, "So, you all hang out here often?"

"Yeah." Caroline says, "The Mystic Grill is the place to be."

“I can see that,” I noticed Matt was wearing a uniform, and turned to him, “Hey, Matt, do you work here?”

“I do, yeah.” he says, smiling, “Did you want something?”

“If you don't mind.” I said, politely, “Can I get a chocolate shake, please?”

“Of course.” he says, “I’ll be right back with that.”

“Thank you!”

I turned back to the rest of the group, “Okay, I have Matt down. Caroline, Tyler, Elena. Bonnie is your other friend that I met yesterday at your school. Correct?”

They nodded, Caroline and Elena, smiling.

“I just need to put names to faces, sorry.”

\-----------

It has been twenty minutes, and Caroline grabbed my hand across the table, “Can you come on a shopping trip with me?”

“Of course.” I said, smiling, “I would love to.”

“Here you go, Diya.” Matt says, handing me my chocolate milkshake, “I made it a to-go order. I figured Caroline was eventually going to steal you for a shopping trip.”

“You would be right.” I said, with a smile, getting out of the chair, and handing him a ten-dollar bill, “Thank you, Matt. Keep the change. You’re the best." I took a sip of it, and it was really good, "Are you ready Care?”

“I am, yeah.” she says, “Can we take your car? Elena tells me it’s cool.”

I nodded, “It is pretty cool.”

“Awesome.” she squealed, grabbing my hand, “Let’s go!”

As we were walking to my car, she asked, “What do you prefer being called? Chantelle or Diya?”

“I like both.” I said, “It’s really up to you.”

She looked thoughtful for a long moment, looking me up and down, “I’m getting the vibe that you’re a Diya. I’m going to call you Diya.”

\--------

We went to Abercrombie and Fitch, and Hollister. Caroline eventually convinced me to take her to Victoria’s Secret. I regret taking her here.

“Diya!” I heard her shout, “Come look at this!”

I went over and looked at what she was holding, “What am I looking at?” I paused, grabbing a hold of it, "This looks like an uncomfortable prison contraption!"

“It's a cute bra and panty set.” she says, “I am buying you a few of these because it seems like you have been asleep for the past fifty years.”

If only she knew how right she was…

“I know,” I said, making it sound like I was joking, “Just haven't caught up with the times yet.”

She laughed, before going around and grabbing more sets of lace and silk pain contraptions. I hate bras, they’re painful and annoying.

After grabbing a few things for me, some stuff for herself, and paying she dragged me out of the store, “Okay! Next is Forever 21 and then Aeropostale.”

\-------

We walked inside Aeropostale and Caroline turned to me, “I’m going to go look for cute jackets. You look for whatever you want, but you are going to buy something. You have to!”

She disappeared and I wandered around the store for a while, until something caught my eye. It was black and as you know, black is my color. By the time Caroline came back, I had a few outfits in my hands to buy. I really like these.

“Wow.” Caroline gasped, “Your sense of fashion is impeccable.”

“Thank you.” I said, “Wanna dart out of here?”

“Yeah.” We paid for all of our clothes, separately so we wouldn't get them mixed up, and went back to my car, putting our bags in the trunk, “You’re a Vampire too, right?”

“I am.” I replied, “I was turned in 1864.”

“By who?” she asked.

“Good question,” I said.

“You don't know who Sired you?”

“No clue.”

“Wow.” she sighs, “that must be strange.”

“Who were you Sired by?” I asked.

“Damon.” she says, annoyed, “I would rather be Sired by anyone but Damon.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse.” she slumps in her seat, “He is so annoying!”

I just laughed, “Try living with him for nineteen years, then being turned into a Vampire, separated for forty years, reunited, separated again, and then the cycle continues in...a downward spiral.”

“Wow.” she says, sadly, “I don't have a brother and I wasn't turned in 1864, but that must suck.”


	4. Lockwood Cellar

I’ve only been here a week and so far I have met Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy. I have also come to find out that Tyler is a Werewolf. 

I can sense it, as I am one too. I’ve kept it buried for years and haven't used it since the year 1864, the same year I got turned into a Vampire. I will tell you one thing: it hurts. I only ever did it once, and I am never doing it again. The first and only time I did it, I blacked out and woke up the next day in a basement. 

Anyway, back to Tyler: he’s a Werewolf and he hasn't had his first transformation yet. I feel bad for the kid. When he first transforms, he’s going to be in a world of hurt. 

Currently, I am walking the streets of Mystic Falls and stopped on the side of the Mystic Grill when I heard a voice: Tyler’s voice.

“Look, Mason.” he says, seeming to be on the phone or leaving a voicemail, “I need to talk to you. I found the tape of your transformation you made and I need your help.” he sighs, “I’m not looking forward to it, and I just--” he pauses, looking around and finally spotting me, “just call me, okay?” 

He hung up the phone, and turned back to me, “How much did you hear?” 

I ignored his question, “I can help you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, “You can help me?” 

“Your family's cellar.” I said, “I’m sure you had a plan ahead of time, right?” 

“Yeah.” he says, “You’ll help me?” 

“Of course I will.” I replied, “I’m guessing Caroline is going to be there?” 

He nodded, “She’s a Vampire. She said she would help me, and be there every step of the way. Will you be there the whole time?” he asked nervously. 

“I promise you I will be there, the entire time.” I walked up to him, “as your friend, I will be there for your moral support and I will help you through it.” 

“You’re a Werewolf too.” he realized. 

“I am.” I confirmed his statement, “I’ve only done it once.” 

We had used my car to pick up Caroline from her house and head over to the Lockwood Cellar so Tyler can go through his first transformation.

“How did it feel?” he asked, “when you first shifted?” 

“Like my bones were breaking a thousand times over in the same places.” I answered as we walked into the cellar, “It hurt and I’m never doing it again.” 

“What year did it first happen?” Caroline asked, “Your first shift?” 

“It was my first and only.” I said, “It happened in 1864, the same year I got turned. I blacked out during my transformation so I didn't feel the full extent of it, but I felt enough to know that I am never doing it again.” 

“I thought Werewolves were bound by the moon.” Care says, “That you had to turn on a full moon, like, they don't have a choice?” 

“I found a way to keep my Wolf Gene tame, therefore I won’t morph into one unless I so choose to.” I answered her assumption, “It’s all based on if I want to turn. On some full moons, it gets hard to keep the Gene tame, but I fight against it and I can somehow keep myself from turning. I know it seems impossible, but I fight against the Wolf Gene because it was so painful the first time, and I don't ever want to do that again. And I won’t.” 

Tyler started chaining himself up, as Caroline and I watched him. 

"Be warned, Tyler: it will hurt like nothing you've ever felt before. It will feel like your body is on fire and it will be excruciatingly painful." 

“Did you get the wolfsbane?” Caroline asked me. 

“I did.” I said, digging through my bag, before tossing the Wolfsbane to Caroline, “Not an easy herb to find by the way.” 

“I have some water bottles in my bag.” Tyler says, wincing in pain as he had just touched the wolfsbane, “We can mix it in there.” 

\------

“What time is it?” Tyler asked.

“Um,” I checked my phone, “almost 8:00.” 

“Mason said in his journals that the transformation could happen before the moon reaches its apex,” he said, as Caroline, tightened the chains on the wall. 

"Yeah, you have a while." I did my best to keep him calm, "You'll be okay." 

“Did the journal say how long you would be a wolf?” Caroline asked. 

“A few hours.” Tyler said, getting nervous, grabbing the bottle of wolfsbane, “Maybe more. Maybe less.” 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Caroline asked, “That’s like Werewolf poison.” 

“It is.” he replied, starting to sweat, “Mason also said it will weaken my Werewolf strength so I can't break free of the chains.” 

I nodded in agreement, “It’s not going to go down well.” I said, before turning to Caroline, “Take my car, go back to Tyler’s and get him a change of clothes. He’s going to need a change when he turns back to his human side,” she went to grab my keys, but I pulled them away, “If you scratch my baby, I kill you. Okay?” 

She mockingly rolled her eyes with a smile and a laugh, “Got it. I’ll be back Tyler.” 

\------

Suddenly Tyler threw his head back and chugged down half the bottle of wolfsbane before choking it back up, and dropping to the floor, “ah!” 

“Tyler!” I exclaimed, getting up from the floor and running over to him, “You have to stay up.” 

“What do I do?” he asked, painfully. 

“You have to wait for the transformation.” I consoled, “But you can't be lying on the floor. It’ll hurt you more. You have to breathe. Just breathe through it.”

“Why are you helping me?” he asked. 

“I was alone for my first transformation.” I sighed, telling him the truth, “For both my Vampire and Werewolf transformations. Nobody was there.” I said, “I was in the middle of the woods, on a full moon, all alone, both times. I don’t want you to be alone too.” 

“Thank you.” he whispered before he started whimpering, “It hurts. I can’t do it.” he groaned in pain, “How do I stop it?” 

“You can’t.” I said, sympathetically, “I’m so sorry Tyler, but you can’t.” I wrapped my arms around him as he was groaning in pain on the floor. He put his head on my lap after I had sat next to him, “Once it starts, there’s no way to stop it.” 

“Now I understand what you were talking about excruciating pain.” he said, “This does hurt. I’m scared.” 

“I know you are. You’re going to be okay, Tyler.” I sighed, smoothing his hair down, and giving him a water bottle, “I promised I wouldn't leave you alone. I don't intend on breaking that promise. I’ll be here right here.” 

\---------

“Guys!” Caroline shouts, looking around, “Oh, there you are. I brought his clothes.” 

“Great.” I said, "It’s starting.” 

His bones start to crack violently, “This is happening now. You guys need to go.” 

“Not yet.” I said, “We’re not leaving you until we have to.” 

“I agree.” Caroline says, “Diya will know when we have to leave.” 

\-----

It's been three hours, Tyler is now screaming in pain, as Caroline and I are sitting on the side, watching him as his body is getting ready to morph into a wolf. 

Crap! It’s time. 

“Caroline, it’s time.” I said, “We have to go.” 

“No, I can't leave him,” she says. 

“And we won’t.” I replied, pushing her towards the door, “We’ll be in the woods, and we’ll keep checking on him, see if he changes back. Go.” 

“Alright.” she says, as I am putting the chains around the door, “What about you?” 

“I’ll be fine, Care.” I said, “Go. Now.” 

She disappeared out the door and I went back to the chains. 

I finished locking up the door, looking at Tyler, “You can do it, Tyler. I believe in you. Fight through the pain. Breathe. You can do it, I know you can.” 

\-------

It’s the next day: Caroline and I are still standing in the woods, wandering aimlessly and waiting for the right time to go check on Tyler. At some point in the night, she had left to get her car, but I never left once. 

“How do we know when he changes back?” Caroline asked, “Should we go check now?” 

“He should've changed back by now.” I said, “Come on.” 

We sped back to the Lockwood Cellar and saw Tyler lying naked on the floor. 

“Get his clothes.” I took my jacket off and put it over him, “He must be cold.” 

“Tyler?” I asked as he looked up, “I told you I wouldn't leave you.” 

“Diya,” he whispered.

“How are you feeling?” I asked, “Achy?”

“Yeah.” he says, shakily getting up and taking the clothes our blonde friend was giving him, “You were a big help. Thank you for helping me with my transformation and for being here.” 

I looked away as he got dressed, and Caroline helped him because of his aching muscles. 

“You’re welcome, Tyler.” I said, “Any time.”


	5. Walking Into A Wolves Den

"He just blew in here, told Jenna he was my biological dad and then he bolted out of here," Elena explains, just as Damon and I walked through the front door of her house, 

"That's public knowledge now?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly. 

"Apparently it is," she replied, letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. 

"Jenna's head is spinning, but I am okay."

"Did he say what he was doing here?" I asked. 

"No, unfortunately, he didn't." she replies, "Although, Stefan seems to think John is telling the truth about wanting to help me." 

"Maybe." I said slowly, "You are his daughter." I sighed, 'But it is unlikely." 

"Exactly." Damon says, "Which is why we're going to go to the Grill and have a nice little conversation with him." 

"How do you know they're at the Grill?" I asked. 

"I saw them on the ride over here." he says, "we should take your car more often, sis." 

I rolled my eyes before walking out the door and into the night, "Are you two coming or not?" 

\------

"Oh hell no." I nearly growled as we walked into The Grill and immediately spotted John standing by Alaric and Jenna's table, seeming to annoy them, "Hell to the freaking no!"

I went to go for him, but I was held back by Damon, who had decided to loop his arm around my waist to hold me back from killing John right then and there, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Dames?" 

"Stopping you from causing a scene." he says lowly, "calm down, Aria." 

I immediately stopped fighting him at the sound of the nickname he gave me when we were young, "What did you say?" 

"Aria, stay calm." he says, "I know how angry you can get." 

"Alright, I'm fine." I said, truthfully, "You can let go now." 

\-----

"So, John, rumor has it you know a lot and won't say anything," I said. 

"How do I know you can be trusted, Chantelle?" 

"Diya." I reminded, "It's Diya to you because I don't like you." I rolled my eyes, "You tried to kill my brothers, and that doesn't sit very well with me." 

"Right, sorry. Diya." he says, "Originals can compel Vampires. According to Stefan, that's why Katherine is still in the tomb because an Original has compelled her to stay there." 

"Only because the vervain was out of her system by that time." I said, with a smirk, "Stefan, Damon and I, on the other hand, are chock full." 

"You guys are drinking vervain?" he crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at me in question, "You're not supposed to be able to drink it, Diya, it's Vampire poison." 

"It doesn't go down well, but it works." I laughed, "It's a rather....acquired taste. Anyway, I don't see that nifty magical 'bring me back to life' ring on your finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking now before my brother Damon over there gets in the mood to help me snap a few necks." 

"Now, is that any way to show me that we're on the same side?" He stares at me, "First I need to know that I can trust you, Diya, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." 

\-----

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Damon demanded, pacing around the bathroom of The Mystic Grill as I was sipping on a milkshake that Matt handed me as soon as I walked in the door. 

"Stefan was afraid if you knew, you would--" 

"That I would what? Kill him?" Damon asked, throwing his arms up, "Of course! That's what needs to happen!" 

"No, Damon." Elena says, "Not to Tyler." 

"He's a Werewolf, Elena!" Damon exclaims, "He needs to die!" 

I don't know why that....wow. I am a wolf if you didn't know, and Dames saying that all Werewolves need to die really hit me. I don't know why. I mean, I don't even consider myself a Werewolf anymore. It's a part of me that is long since gone, but it still hurts to know that my brother would hate me if I ever had to reveal that part of myself: another reason I will never turn again. 

"Tyler is different, Damon." I tried to calm the situation, "He's a friend." 

"Not my friend. He is a Werewolf, little sis." he defends, putting his hands on my shoulders, "That means he could kill us! Rose died from a Werewolf bite, and if he lashes out and bites one of us, we're dead." 

"I know, Dames. I just...he was my friend." I replied, sighing. 

"How could you be friends with a Werewolf?" He practically yelled, tightening his grip on me, "Do not be a friend to a Werewolf, Chantelle. It will get you killed! You know it will!" 

Eventually, I'd had just about enough of his nonsense yelling, "You're right, Damon. Okay? You're right. If he picks a fight and one of us get bit, we're dead. You're right. I'm sorry." 

Apparently, that was enough for him to calm down and release his grip on me. 

I just didn't want to argue with him. He's Damon and he can be reckless, dangerous when he wants to be. I don't like it when I am forced to agree with him, but this time I don't have much of a choice. He's going to do what he wants anyway, so I may as well follow his lead if he's going to walk right into a wolves den without any backup on his side. No way am I letting that happen.

"Damon, no, please." Elena sighs, gripping his forearms, "We need to do anything we need to do to get Caroline back, but we also need to leave Tyler out of it, okay?" 

"Why? He's a Werewolf." he says, "He needs to die, I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win." 

"No, Damon, please." she moves her hands to his shoulders, "too many people are dead." 

"You need to stop doing that," he says sternly. 

"Doing what?" she removes her hands from his shoulders, questioningly. 

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy," he says, annoyed, "just because it's you who is asking." 

"Be the better man, Damon." she sighs, 

The door suddenly slams open, banging into my side and I spun around, "Do you mind?" I yelled, seeing John appear, "You just hit me with the damn door!" 

He completely ignores my glare, "What's going on in here?" 

"Nothing." Elena lied. 

"It doesn't look like nothing." 

"Well, guess what John." I said, still irritated he hit me with the door, "Trust works both ways. Get out." 

"Look we don't have time for this." Elena turns to Damon and I, "We need to get Caroline back." 

"We don't need to do anything." Damon says firmly, "Chantelle and I will take care of it." 

Damon walks out of the bathroom door and waits for me by the front entrance, and I stopped to tell John, "First Daddy Duty: ground your daughter, keep her here. I don't need her getting mauled my a wolf added to my list of problems." 

"I'm coming with you." Elena says, attempting to get out of the bathroom, "I'm going!" 

"No, I'm with Chantelle on this one." John says, surprising me, "She's completely right to make you stay here." 

"Uh-uh. Nope," she says, attempting to get passed me before I blocked her way. 

Seeing as John had this handled, I walked away after I heard, "Stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on." 

\-------

"Our brother, the peacemaker." Dames smirked, "Since Stefan got here before we did," he continued, "I'm going to let him try this his way before I resort to--" 

"Our way?" I questioned, finishing his sentence, with a smirk, "And I should warn you: our way is a bit bloodier. So I strongly suggest you give us Caroline before this gets ugly." 

"Not without Tyler." Jules, as I learned her name to be, said. 

"We all know you're no match for us without a full moon." Damon smirked again, being smug, "We'll take you down, sweetie."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." she whistles and nine other Werewolves in their human forms came out of the shadows, holding propane tanks and stakes in their hands. Jules watched as my older brothers' confidence slightly diminished, "Not so smug now, are we? Let's try this again. Give us Tyler." 

"You heard her." Damon says, urging him to go to Jules, "Go, get over there." 

He does what Damon says, walking behind Jules. 

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Their leader, I'm guessing, asked. 

"Uh, yeah, that would be me," Damon said, smirking his face off. 

"Damon!" I scolded, "Idiot. Don't tell them that." 

"Boys... made sure that one suffers." He points at Dames with a stake. 

"We can take them," Damon says, although I could sense his very slight nervousness. 

"I don't know about that," Stefan says, his low confidence showing very clearly. 

"Well, then..." Damon frowned at our brother. 

"Have a little faith, Stef." I said, with a smirk, knowing it was annoying the Wolves, "This is gonna get ugly." 

I had thought about analyzing their weaknesses just to torture them but then gave up. Eventually realizing there are too many of them to do that, finally siding with ripping hearts out: the fun way. 

\------

I was right: it did get ugly and it's only getting worse. 

Stef got staked in the side multiple times, Damon got shot in the chest by Jules repeatedly, and I almost tore her limbs off her body just for shooting my brother but decided to refrain myself from doing so, knowing that karma is a bitch and it will get back to her eventually. 

Jules grabbed a stake and was about to plunge it into Damon's chest, but I grabbed her from behind, swiped the stake from her, and forcefully shoved it through her side instead, making her scream in discomfort, as she tried to get the stake out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, smirking to myself, "Do you need help with that?" 

She nodded frantically, "Yes, please. I'm sorry." 

I faked the act of gently helping her, eventually getting the stake out. I helped her stand up on her own, and when she was okay on her own feet, I smirked to myself before shoving the stake right through her arm and walking away to help Dames and Stef with a very determined wolf, hell-bent on killing Stefan. 

"Hey!" I yelled, which made him snap his gaze to me. As he was looking at me, I spoke calmly, which is never good for anyone, "Don't touch my brother." 

Just as I was about to attack, the wolves started screaming and clutching their heads in pain. I looked up, only to see Dr. Martin, Elijah's Witch who I met at The Grill, with his hand out, him being the cause of the Wolves discomfort. I frowned, as I was totally fine with attacking this wolf and ripping his heart out before he stopped me. I wanted to rip the wolf's heart out of his chest and watch him die, as he was the one who shoved a stake through my brothers' ribcage. 

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld." Dr. Martin says, looking at us, "You need to go, all of you." 

Damon groaned as he got up, Stefan simply stood from the ground, and Caroline recovered from her state of shock at being held at gun-point to a trailer she had just escaped out of. 

"Get out of here," he says. 

Stef and Dames nodded, sauntering away. 

"Thank you," I told the Witch before Caroline grabbed my arm and we trailed behind Damon and Stefan out of the woods and back to the cars. 

\-----

"How many times did she shoot you?" I asked, digging my nails into Damon's chest to get the bullets out, "You're lucky these didn't pierce your heart, Dames." 

"I know I am." he says, "Why didn't you stop her?" 

"I was kind of busy ripping a heart out of a Werewolf's chest and squeezing the blood out of it," I replied, removing the last bullet and withdrawing my hand from his chest. 

"That's my girl," he says. 

I smiled, "Well, I couldn't let a wolf kill you, now could I?" 

He gets up from the couch with a grunt, as the open wounds start healing with the help of the magic in our blood, "I'm going up to bed. Goodnight, Little Sis, love you." 

"Night." I returned, pouring out some Bourbon, "Sleep well. Love you, too."


	6. Elijah

"What are you guys doing?" Alaric asked, walking in the front door of the boarding house. 

"I'm trying to read," I replied, annoyed, "and Damon is flirting with his new lady-friend slash blood-supplier." 

We're in the Boarding House and Alaric has just shown up, therefore he saw that Damon was flirting and I was trying to read one of the books Stefan has collected over the last 146 years when he had gotten into reading. 

"Of course he is." Alaric said, "he's always teasing women and toying around with them." 

"That's Damon for you." I said, turning a page of the book, "Always being...Damon."

"Typical." He replied. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, "Obviously something is wrong, or you wouldn't be here. Unless you want an unlimited supply of alcohol, then please." I held out a bottle of bourbon I had just drunk from, "Help yourself to whatever." 

\------

"So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon says, showing us a dagger and a bottle of ash, "he said you have to dip the dagger into the remains of an old white ash tree, that supposedly dates back to the Originals. If there's any truth to that." He stated, giving the dagger to Ric. 

"So you think it's a setup?" Ric asked. 

"Could be," I said. 

"Could be?" Damon asked sarcastically, "More than likely is. That guy is a weasel. I would not put it passed him. Anyway, what are you up to today Mr. Saltzman?" 

"Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family lake house but somehow we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's." 

"Where Elijah is the guest of honor." 

"Tell me you're not going to kill him at the tea party." Ric groaned. 

"No. That would be stupid," Damon said, "I want to know his end game before I kill him. But I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met. Chantelle! Find a nice outfit, you're coming with me." 

I internally groaned but nodded anyway, knowing there was no sense in arguing with a determined Damon Salvatore who was dead-set on his plans. 

\------

I could not figure out what to wear so I made Alaric help me: finally deciding to go with [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dc/55/3d/dc553dec675cb3410909fc971ef57cc3.jpg), before doing my [eyeshadow](https://makeupjournal.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/best-eyeshadow-for-blue-eyes-upward-eyebrows-black-brown-smokey.jpg) and my [lipstick](https://th.bing.com/th/id/OIP.aeP_FZm-SVmx_uS-zfn4YQHaHa?pid=Api&rs=1). For the last twenty minutes before we left, I fixed my hair by [curling](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/68/52/8a/68528a8b278e81f5371eb5b189e17846.jpg) it slightly, as my hair is already naturally wavy, and jet-black. 

"Carol!" Damon exclaimed as I followed behind him. We had just arrived at this Historical Society Tea Party at the Lockwood House, "Carol!" 

"Damon!" She smiled. 

"I would love for you to meet someone." Damon says, "this is Chantelle Salvatore. My sister." 

"Oh, you are beautiful, Chantelle." She says, "It's lovely to meet you. Please, call me Carol." 

"Of course." I said, "It's wonderful to meet you as well, Carol." 

"I'd like you guys to meet someone too." She says, motioning to a male, "this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Damon Salvatore." 

He shakes Damon's hand and then turns to me as Carol introduced me, "and this is Chantelle Salvatore." 

"Very lovely to meet your acquaintance." He says bringing my left hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of it, "I'm Elijah." 

"Lovely." I said, "I hear you're researching the history of Mystic Falls." I said, knowing that he would know I was subtly asking why he was here, "Good luck. It's a lot of history." 

"I am, yes." He says, barely fazed, "Focused on the smaller regions of Virginia." 

"The Salvatore Family is one of the founding families." Carol states, "they're very helpful. Damon is part of the council. Chantelle just arrived back in town a week ago, Damon told me." 

Elijah looks at Damon and I as we were looking at him, the atmosphere was tense. Before an argument broke out, I had decided to walk away from the tension that could be cut with a knife.

\-----

"Oh, hi." a blonde I bumped into said, "you must be Damon's sister. I'm Andie Star." 

"Ah, you're the news reporter and Damon's new... _friend_." I said, internally rolling my eyes at my older brothers' antics, "I'm Chantelle or Diya. Call me either one." 

"Awesome." she said, "Damon tells me you just got back to town." 

You've only known each other a day and you're already talking about me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked. 

I shrugged, "I guess. In a way." 

"So, why did you just come back?" she asked, "were you traveling?" 

"More like sleeping in a freezer," I said, jokingly. 

I wasn't joking, but she believed I was because she started laughing, "Good one, Diya." 

"Thanks," I said, "No, I've been around, here and there. I guess I just never thought to come back until now."

"How come?" she questioned, "Your brothers are here." 

I don't need her going to Dames and blabbing off everything I say to him, so I spun the truth a little bit, "I know." I replied, sighing, telling her a complete lie, "There was some family drama. I'm sure you can understand." 

"I feel you on that, girlfriend," she held up her wine glass, clinking it with mine, "Cheers." 

\------

Nearly an hour later, I went over to the dessert bar and grabbed a brownie and a few chocolate chip cookies: the soft-baked ones. I love those, along with Chocolate Milkshakes from the Grill, "Hey Ric!" 

I had spotted Ric talking to John. When he heard my voice, he lifted his head and looked my direction before walking towards me, "Hey, Diya. Thanks for getting me away from that." 

"No problem." I said, "I could tell you didn't want to talk to him. Cookie?" I offered. 

"Oh, no thank you. I don't like that guy. He's weird." He tells me, "he makes Jenna tense and nervous all the time. I don't think she is comfortable around him."

"How so?" I asked, "Are they not family?" 

"No, they are. John is Elena's biological father, and my ex-wife, Isobel, is her mother." He says, "I don't think Elena or Jenna likes the fact that those two are her biological parents. It seems to make them uncomfortable, you can visually see it." 

"I can see that." I said, "It's probably true. More than likely, it's a family anger and resentment ordeal. I mean, trust me, I know family resentment very well." 

"How?" He asked. 

I noticed Elijah approaching us and quickly answered Ric's question, "That would be a story for another day." 

He nodded, "oh, there's Jenna. I have to go." 

"No, please." I said, "enjoy the party and the bourbon." He laughed before running off to Jenna and Andie, Damon's new play-toy. 

I turned around and saw Elijah approaching me out of the corner of my eye, "Chantelle." 

I stayed silent for a moment, hoping he would go away but he didn't, "Diya." 

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, "am I missing something?" 

"You can call me Diya or Chantelle." I said, "both of them work." 

"Very beautiful names," he says, "May I speak with you," he paused, "...Diya?" 

I sighed, but put down my cookie, and jumped off the counter I had eventually sat on, "Fine. I have nothing better to do anyway."

\-----

"What did you want to speak about?" I asked as he walked me outside, as I noticed it was now night out, and the sky was pitch black, "It must be important if you took me outside, away from the humans and away from my brother, who has probably gone home by now." 

"I just wanted to speak about you." He says. 

I started slightly panicking, but didn't show any sign of it, "Why do you want to talk about me? I'm not that interesting." 

"That's a lie." He says, "You're very interesting." He starts walking around me in a circle, "Here's what I know about you: your name is Chantelle, which is a very beautiful name, you're the only sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, a friend to Elena, and a Vampire." He says. 

"That's not very much information." I said, dryly, "I mean, anyone could know that."

"Although, what I can't figure out," he says, "is why you're hiding the fact that you're a Witch too."

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious, "You can't be a Witch and a Vampire." 

"Supposedly you can't." He says, stopping his movements, "But you are." He looked directly at me, "Aren't you?" 

"Fine. You caught me." I sighed, "I guess there's no sense in lying because you already know. I'm both." I eyed him suspiciously, "I have not used my powers in quite a while. How did you know?"

"First you tell me how you're both." He asked. 

"That's a long story." I said, "one that I can't tell you." 

"Why not?" He asked, "it can't be that bad." 

"It is that bad." I replied, turning away, "It is." 

"How so?" 

"You don't want to know." I said, humorlessly, "How do I know I can even trust you?" I asked, suspiciously, "I barely know you. You tried to kidnap Elena, you snuck into her house, you're pretending you're here for research, and I don't know how anyone would believe that, and you jammed a pencil into my brothers' carotid artery!"

"I am truly sorry about that," he says, "but he was asking too many questions." 

I rolled my eyes, "since there are no pencils around," I sighed, sitting down on the grass, "what's your story? How old are you?" 

"Old." He says, "A lot older than you." 

"Yeah." I said, "You're an Original. I've heard about you. I've just never known what you look like. If the rest of the Originals are as attractive as you, then I can see why you all seem to get whatever you want, whenever you want it." I rolled my eyes again. 

"Yes, well, your charm seems to work on people too." 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing what he's speaking of, "My charms do not work on people! I don't have charms!" 

"Yes, you do." He says, sitting down next to me, "you may not believe it, but you do." 

"I doubt that." I said, "Everyone here has said that Stefan, Damon, and I have flawless looks, but everyone has flaws. Whether they be physical, mental, or emotional flaws. Doesn't mean I know what they are, but I know I have them." 

"Wise words, Diya." He says, frowning, "Why?" 

"Why _what_?" 

"Why do you say you have flaws?" He asked, thoughtfully, "Because from where I stand, you don't have any." 

"Don't say that." I said, getting up from the dirty ground, "You don't need to lie." 

"I am not." He says, also getting up, "it's the truth, sweetheart." 

"I'm not sweet." I defended, "Trust me, nobody wants to get on my bad side. Just ask Joshua." 

"Who's Joshua?" He asked, his curiosity peeking through, "an ex-significant other?" 

I stayed silent for a long moment before answering him, "He was nothing of the sort." I paused, "He wishes he was." 

I started walking away, but he followed right behind me, "So was he like a man you were supposed to marry when you were a girl?"

"Hey." I hesitated, knowing one simple fact, "who says you get to know my story? I don't trust you, I can't trust you." 

"Yes, you can." He says, an extremely serious expression on his face, "You can trust me."

"My brothers say you're an Original, and Originals can't be trusted." 

"Of course they did." he pondered aloud, "Your brothers do not like me."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I spoke, sarcastically, "And while we're on the subject of trust, you still haven't told me how you know I'm a Witch." I eyed him skeptically. 

"My Witch told me he felt a connection to you. That only happens when the two people are Witches." he says, looking off into the distance for a moment and then back at me, seeming to be genuine, "But you already knew that." 

I took a moment of silence, "Male Witches prefer the term Warlock." 

"So I've heard." he paused, "I can't figure you out." 

"Nobody can," I started walking again. 

He shadowed my movements, "Do you know why?" 

"Nobody dares to figure me out, because if they did, they would be bound to a world of hurt." I halted my walk again, looking right at him, "I am not a good person to know." 

He gazed at me, "That's not true." 

"I have a certain aspect of trust."

"Meaning?" 

"I don't trust easy. The only people I trust are my family and the people who prove I can trust them." I explained, completely truthful, "People should not want to know me, because the only thing that follows is death, and destruction." 

"I don't believe that." 

"Well...it's true." I started, "Believe what you will, but I know the truth."


	7. Fire and A Dagger

It was then that my phone decided to ring, disrupting whatever Elijah was going to say next, "Damon?" 

"Guess again." 

"You little--" I growled. 

"Bitch? I know. I could say the same to you. You may want to get here soon. Your brother is chained to a torture chair and your friend is dead." she says, smugly, "you better hurry, before I rip his heart out." 

I noted the fact that she had Damon strapped to a torture chair and she had killed Ric, but focused on one thing in particular, "Was that your subtle way to call me a bitch?" 

Elijah raised his eyebrow in question, and I just shook my head, turning away from him.

"If you do anything to him, I swear--" 

"Oops." she says "Looks like it's too late for that, sweetie. Do it." 

I heard Damon scream in pain, "Ow! What the hell?" 

This only fueled my anger, "What did you just do to him?" 

"We have him strapped to a torture device." 

"You said that already." I scowled, "The question was, what did you do to my brother?" 

"There's a collar around his neck with wooden nails on it," she says, "we're digging it into his carotid artery," 

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed, very rage-fueled by now, "First the bloody pencil, now a torture chair!" 

"I'm not sure why you're talking about pencils, but he is losing a lot of blood," she said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice. 

I turned around again, starting to pace, "Listen, you little Lycanthrope idiot. If you hurt my brother, so help me, I will--" 

"You'll what?" she interrupted me again, "You're outnumbered." 

Her cutting me off every chance she gets is not sitting well with me. She killed Alaric, she has my brother, she's trying to manipulate me into charging in there with no plan by fueling my raging fire. 

"You'd best remember," I said, dangerously calm, "it's not a full moon." 

"You're still outnumbered." 

"What do you want?" I asked, extremely angry, "Let my brother go." 

"We want the moonstone and we heard one of you Vampires have it." 

"Damon doesn't have it, Stefan doesn't have it," I said, "and I sure as hell don't have it." 

"Well someone does." she says, "I'd suggest you come to get your brother before he bleeds out or gets his neck snapped." 

"Bitch." I muttered, knowing she can hear me, "I'm guessing you brought about three or four other Werewolves with you?" I assumed, already walking to my car and hearing Elijah follow me. 

"Yeah, why?" she asked. 

"Again: you'd best remember," I warned, in a growl, my voice low, "It is not a full moon." 

I hung up the phone, turning my head to Elijah, "why are you following me?" 

"I heard your phone conversation," he says, "I'm coming with you." 

"No, you're not." I said, enraged by Jules, "That bitch's friends are going to die." 

"That's the plan?" he asked, "We take out her friends?" 

I halted again, "There is no we, only me." I said, "I need to save my brother."

"Well if you turn the 'm' upside down and reverse the letters, it is we." he replies, "So, I'm helping. I made a deal with Elena to keep her friends safe and that includes you. I am not going to let you charge in there and get attacked by a bunch of Wolves." 

I gave him an annoyed glare as I got in my car, him getting in the passenger seat, "As I told Jules, it's not a full moon." 

"Doesn't matter." he says, "If you went in alone, it would be four against one." 

"Awesome, fine with me." I said, "I love the fight. Jules knows that." 

"Oh, just drive," he says. 

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry Elijah, but she has my brother and my friend. Good thing Stefan is on a road-trip to some lake house in who knows where." 

\----

"Okay." I yelled through the house, "Where is the party happening?" 

"Chantelle!" Elijah scolded, "Don't start yelling!" 

"Don't scold me." I said, rolling my eyes again, "I've been scolded enough times for Damon, Stefan, and my lifetimes." 

"How so?" 

"If you haven't noticed," I smirked, "I'm a trouble maker." 

\----

"Chantelle." Damon says weakly from the torture machine, "so glad you could make it." he says annoyed and sarcastically before nearly yelling, "Where have you been?" 

"Plotting." 

I ripped the heart out of a Werewolf's chest through his back, squeezing the blood out and casually dropping it to the floor, "Okay, this is fun, who's next?" 

"I hear you're looking for this." Elijah places the moonstone down, "Go on. Take it." 

One of the male wolves went to go for it, but Elijah ripped his heart out. Another two went to go for it, and he ripped their heart out. Jules ran away, and Elijah walked up to the one remaining wolf, "What about you, sweetheart? Hmm?" he questioned, "Are you going to go for it? Is there a problem here?" 

The wolf immediately shook his head, "No, there's no problem. This is a big misunderstanding." he says, "I didn't mean to hurt you man," he puts his focus on Damon, "I mean, I was only--" he got cut off when Elijah hit him, which I believe snapped his neck. 

"Dead?" I stated watching as he fell to the floor. 

"A little help here?" Damon groaned. 

"Sorry," I stated, untying his hands as Elijah tore the chains off Dame's chest and dropped them on the floor. 

"I'm not healing," Damon says, painfully. 

"Here. Drink." I bit into my wrist and fed him some of my blood, which he gladly accepted, and it worked as I knew it would. My blood can heal other Vampires, as I am a 'Guardian' so to speak. 

"Thanks, sis. I don't know why that worked." Damon says, "but thank everything good and beautiful that it did. I thought I was gonna die." 

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life?" Elijah questioned. 

"Well, thank you for your kindness." Damon said sarcastically, "Now please get out." 

\----

I was sitting with Andie, Damon, and Alaric at The Grill. Turns out, Alaric had John's ring and it brought him back. Thank goodness for that!

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls," Damon starts, "did you get anything out of Elijah?" 

"No, it was boring. Of course," he pauses, "Jenna thinks he's charming." 

"Are you jealous?" Damon asked, "Does he sound jealous?" 

"He does," Andie said. 

"I am not jealous!" Ric defends, "I'm not." 

"Face it, Ric." I laughed, "You're jealous." 

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here..." Alaric uses his head to subtly motion to Andie. 

"Don't worry." he replies, "Andie has been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?" 

"Uh-huh." she says, putting her face close to Dame's and puckering her lips, "My lips are sealed." 

"This is too weird," Ric states. 

"More like cringe-worthy." I stared at them from across the table in horror as Alaric agreed, giving me a high-five under it. 

Andie smiles in mock sarcasm from across the table back at us, "You're just jealous because you are kind of losing your woman to another guy, much, much older." she aims her focus on me, smiling, "and you're being more cranky than usual because you don't have a man and you want one." 

"That is not even a little bit true." I defended, "I am very independent if you haven't noticed. A woman doesn't need a man to be happy. All she needs is a body of blood and a beating heart: the rest is up to her to make happen." 

"I just need to find the right time to do it." Damon muttered to himself, though we had all heard it, "Oh, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi!" 

"Hey, guys!" Jenna smiled, happy to see us, "Nice to see you here Chantelle. It's been a while." 

"Hm." I hummed, "Nearly a week." 

"I heard you guys had quite the meeting at the Historical Mines today," Damon said. 

"As much as I'd like to continue this," Alaric paused, "I've got papers to grade." 

"You know, we should continue this." Andie started, "Let's have a dinner party." 

"Ooh, my girl, full of good ideas," Damon says. 

I rolled my eyes. 

I'll be happy to host." Dames says happily, "Say tonight, maybe?" 

"It's good for me. Jenna? Chantelle?" 

"No, I don't know if tonight works--" Alaric gets cut off by Jenna. 

"I'm free." Jenn states with a genuine smile, "Chantelle?" 

"Um," I thought for a moment, "Wait, yeah I did do that. I'm sorry, I was thinking of yesterday." I let out a small laugh, "Uh, yeah. Tonight is totally good for me. Elijah?" 

"It'd be a pleasure." 

"Ric?" I asked. "Good for you?" 

"Uh, yeah." he says, although I could see he didn't want to do this dinner tonight, "Tonight is great for me." 

"Awesome." Damon says, putting his arm around Andie, "So, say around 8:00?" 

We all agreed to the time and Damon spoke up again, "I usually don't care for formalities, but dress nice." 

\----

Damon had asked me to dress nice. I didn't exactly know what he meant by that because I am usually not one for dresses or skirts, but if I like them, I'll wear them. After being in my closet for over a half-hour, Damon sent Andie to help me pick what to wear to this 'dinner party', which I know is just an excuse for Damon to attempt to kill Elijah. He needed a good moment, an excuse to be in the same place as Elijah at the same time, therefore this dinner is the perfect time to do that. 

"Diya, I feel like you wear black a lot," Andie yells, sorting through my stuff in the closet as I was looking through my makeup and trying to figure out what hairstyle I should go for. 

"That's because I do!" I shouted back. 

"I think I found something." she says coming back with something in her hands, "Try this on. I want to see how it looks." 

I had looked myself in the mirror for about five minutes before eventually deciding to put the outfit Andie had chosen on me. It wasn't so bad. 

"Ah, I love it!" she looked me up and down before tossing me a pair of black heels, "Put those on and join us downstairs." 

"Yep, got it." 

I put on the foot contraptions before walking down the stairs slowly, being sure not to fall, "Okay, nice stairs, nobody needs to get hurt." 

"Are you talking to the stairs, Sis?" Damon asked, turning away from his conversation with Elijah at the door, before giving me his hand and helping me the rest of the way down, "Here. Easy, and there we go." 

"Thanks, brother, but I had it." 

"By talking to the stairs?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes." I ignored his confused gaze, "Elijah." I acknowledged his presence, holding out my hand for him to take. 

"Chantelle." he says, with a small smile, taking my hand, "It's lovely to see you again. You look incredible." 

"Thank you. What are you waiting for?" I questioned before gently tugging him in the house, "Come in."

\----

So apparently I was right. Damon did have something devious up his sleeve. Dinner went by fairly smoothly before Alaric came up from behind Elijah and shoved a dagger through his heart. I watched as his skin turned grey and the veins on his body became prominent. Ric left the dagger in for a minute before yanking it out as him and Damon dragged the body down to the cellar. 

Hours later, Elijah's body was gone. He had gone after Elena and Stefan at her family's lake house. What started as only a threat, turned into something more: she stabbed herself in the stomach, forcing Elijah to agree to her terms again before she pretended to fall out the door, only for her to turn around and shove the same dagger Ric had used at the boarding house through his heart again. 

Man, the poor guy has been daggered twice today. 

\----

I had walked through the door of The Mystic Grill, as Matt spotted me and went over to the blenders to make my order. He knows what it is every time because I order the same thing each time I come in here. 

"Thanks, Matt." I smiled, paying for it and taking it from his hands, "You're the best." 

I walked over to Elena, Jenna, Bonnie, and Caroline. 

"What are you guys talking about?" 

"Men," Bonnie said. 

"Oh, the most annoying species in my life." I took a sip of my drink, "Please, continue." 

"We were just saying how Caroline needs to go talk to Matt," Bonnie says. 

"Bon is right, Care." I said, agreeing, "all you do is talk about how much you care about him." 

"But I'm still keeping so many secrets," Caroline says. 

"Alaric is in the same boat with Jenna." I said, over the loud music, "Maybe that's the mistake. Trying to protect the people we love by keeping them out of it, but, in the end, we're just hurting them anyway." 

Care looked like she was contemplating something before she took her jacket off and threw it at me. 

"Hey! Don't throw it at me." I protested, watching as she stormed up to the stage, "What is she doing?"

"Hey everybody!" she yelled into the mic, "Give it up for the band!" the crowd applauded, including Bonnie and Elena, but I stood frozen, wondering just what the hell she's doing. The crowd settled down and she spoke again, "So there's this guy. He told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm talking about," she started rambling and I sighed, doing a face-palm, "Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express my self."

Everyone in the crowd stared at her like she was a crazy person, and that included me. What is she doing? Ugh. One of the band members tried to move the mic out of her reach but she stopped them before they could take it away, "I can sing." My eyes widened, and I looked at Elena, Bonnie, and Jenna before returning my gaze to Caroline who looked mighty nervous, my eyes still wide and confused, "Yeah! Yeah. I can sing. I'll sing. You know what, I'm gonna sing." Okay, we get it, Carol! You said it four times! Just do it already!

She told the band the song and returned to the mic, making her gaze go directly to Matt. Oh, wait, what? Hang on, is she gonna-- "Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling." Damn, I knew it. I knew she was going to do this as soon as she walked on that damn stage. Aw, hell. 

You know, she's actually pretty good. AT the end of the song, Matt went on the stage and kissed her in front of everyone, making the crowd go nuts. 

\----

Luka Martin, the son of Dr. Martin had died earlier today and Dr. Martin wanted vengeance, and he was dead-set on finding Elena and giving her to Elijah, who again, is daggered in my basement. Therefore, because of that, he questioned me and when I didn't answer his questions with the answers he had wanted he set fire to The Mystic Grill, with a bunch of humans and my friends inside of it. But not before he had grabbed me by both sides of my head and I pushed him off me before he could chant any spell to make me weaker or anything like that. 

But that was earlier tonight: it's now two in the morning and I am starting to question id Dr. Martin grabbing me has anything to do with my current situation. There is a candle in my room: I did not, repeat, I did not, light it. Therefore it had to be lit by a Witch, which I was, before I'd decide to keep my magic at bay. It scared me when the flame went up three feet and then went back down. It made me jump and I feel out of my bed before speeding out of the boarding house and over to Bonnie's.


	8. Magic

I knocked on Bonnie's door, still slightly shaken from what I had just discovered: my magic is back.

Bonnie opened the door, with a confused and tired expression on her face, "Diya? What's going on? It's 2:30 in the morning, what are you doing up?" 

"I'm sorry I woke you, Bonnie." I said, "but, um, I have a problem. Well, it's not a problem, but..." 

"Get in here." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her house, looking to be more awake than she was, "Chantelle, what's the matter?" 

"Well, I never told anyone before but I was a Witch before I turned and as a Vampire, I had managed to keep my Witch side at bay, because apparently you're not supposed to be able to be both, but, I am." I expressed, "Remember the situation with Dr. Martin at the Grill earlier?" 

She nodded, "That was intense. Let's go sit on the couch. Keep talking, Diya." 

"Well, he grabbed me." I said, shakily, "and when he did, I think it kick-started my magic." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked, not understanding, "You have your magic back and we can do magic together." 

"No it's very much a good thing," I said, "Problem: I never told anyone, and that includes Stefan and Damon. I don't know how they're going to react to the news of me being a Witch." I explained, "Let alone how it's going to go through their heads of how I'm both Vampire and Witch. It's supposed to be impossible!" 

"Just tell them." She says, "I'm sure they'll understand." She sighed, "How could they not be happy? They'll have another Witch on their side." 

"That's true." I said, finally calming down, "Thank you, Bonnie." 

"That's what friends are for."

\-----

It's the next day: Stefan, Damon, and I are standing outside the boarding house as Elena and Bonnie are inside signing paperwork so she would be named as 'owner' of the house. It wasn't my idea. I made a big protest out of her being the owner of the place that I live. Then pointed out that I would be pissed if she locked me out of my own house and suggested she not try. 

"You think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon questioned leaning on the side of the house. 

"She said she can channel enough dead witches power to kill him." Stefan replies, "Elijah thought it was possible and he was an Original, so." 

"We just need to find him." Damon sighed, stretching his arms out as we had all only woken up an hour ago. 

"Yeah." Stefan says, "Whenever that happens." 

"Can she do one of those Witch tracking spells?" 

"Not without something that belongs to Klaus." Stefan replies to our brothers' question, "Trust me, I already asked." 

"Don't be discouraged, brothers." I laughed, putting an arm around each of them, "Unless he finds us first, we'll find him." 

They both gave me light smiles, "You're probably right." 

"Probably?" 

\----

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked quietly.

"Who?" I questioned, "Katherine?" 

"Yeah," he says. 

"Well, that depends on what she did." I said, "If somebody betrayed me so badly that I had the urge to kill them, I would probably go through with it." I looked at him, "It's not like she didn't have it coming, brother." 

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena says as she opens the door, "Have a nice day." 

Stefan and Damon walked up to the door but were stopped by the barrier, "Really?" 

"Chantelle," she smirked at the boys, "would you like to come inside my house?" 

I smirked at my brothers, "Why, I would love to Elena," I smiled, stepping passed the threshold, "Thank you for the delightful invitation." 

"What are we, 12?" Damon asked. 

He and Stefan were still stuck outside and Elena stared at them, "If I invite you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" 

I widened my eyes, knowing that everything Elena says always ends up putting my brothers and I into a bit of a troublesome situation. 

"No." Damon looked at our younger brother before repeating, "No!" 

"I'm serious Damon." Elena sighs, "No more lies, no more secret agendas and certainly no more dragging Chantelle into your crazy schemes." 

Thank you, Elena! My brothers, Damon specifically, are always dragging me into his schemes and we always get in trouble with Liz, Caroline's mother, and the town sheriff. We always get away with it, but still. I met Liz a few days after I got here, and I think she is a very lovely person. 

"Damon," Stefan says, "just agree with her terms already so we can go inside, please." 

Damon rolls his eyes before huffing out, "Fine. I'll agree, if you promise not to do anything crazy!" 

"I don't do anything crazy." Elena defends herself. 

"I'd hate to break it to you Elena," I took a sip of bourbon, "but you do." 

"I guess you're right, Diya." she sighs, turning back to the boys at the door, "Fine. I agree not to do anything crazy and you agree to obey me, as the owner of this house?" 

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, the younger of the two nodding as a confirmation to the other. Our older brother sighed in annoyance but begrudgingly nodded, "Fine. We agree." 

"Well, then..." Elena paused, "Stefan and Damon, would you like to enter my house?"

"We'd love to," Stefan said, dragging Damon through the door. 

Legally it's her house, but not in reality. She didn't live here for nearly her entire life except for when she was locked in a cooler, did she? I think not. This is only happening because we're using our place, the Salvatore place, which she is not, as a safe house for her. This way, she's the only one who can invite a certain type of person inside. I hate that we had to sign the house over to her to make that happen because she's not one of us, but, that's how it works, unfortunately. 

\----

"Woah, where are you going?" Damon asked. I looked up to see Elena putting on her sweater with Bonnie standing next to her, "We did not just create a safe house for you to leave it." 

"School." Elena says, "Unlike you, I have a life, Damon." 

"Klaus is out there." Stefan reminded, "We known that." 

"Right. But where?" Elena asked, making Damon, Stefan and I shrug, "No one knows. Look, I appreciate what you guys are doing." You'd better, Gilbert. "I'll be able to sleep at night knowing I'm safe here. I'll be in the room right next to Chantelle." What now? "...and she hears everything, so she'll know if someone comes in. I know I'll be safe with you guys, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." 

"Prisoner?" I questioned, humorlessly, an eyebrow raised, "The whole point of a safe house is to keep you safe from Klaus. And now you wanna leave the safety and security that is the Salvatore home?" 

"I just really don't want to feel like a prisoner." Elena says, grabbing her backpack, "That's exactly how I'm gonna feel, if I can't come and go whenever I want." 

Damon clenches his jaw before saying, "Your way, Elena." 

"Don't worry." Bonnie says, "If he shows his face, I'll be able to take him down." she attempts to reassure us, "I know I can. I'm stronger than he is." 

"See?" Elena questions, "The way I see it," she readjusts her sweater, "I'm safest hanging around Bonnie at school and Chantelle here." 

I raised my eyebrow again, "Are you now?" 

She laughed, "Of course, you're one of my best friends." 

I did not know that. 

"Great." I held my breath, looking at my brothers, "Glad to hear." 

"Come on, Bonnie," she said, walking out the door. 

I looked at my younger brother, "Well, what are you waiting for? Move it, Stef. Go with them. I don't trust Bonne's confidence." 

\-----

I had stopped by Mystic High per Damon's request to be sure everything was going alright with Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie. I had barely walked into the door when I bumped into Jeremy. 

"Hey, Diya. Glad you're here." He tells me in a rushed tone, "It's my lunch. Can I talk to you?"

I looked around before nodding, "Make it quick." 

He nodded, leading me to the courtyard, "I'm worried that Bonnie won't be able to do the spell." he sighs, "I think she's being a little too overly confident."

"The spell will kill her." I said plainly, as his eyes widened, and I realized, "She didn't tell you." 

"No, she didn't." he says, looking around before pointing to a bench away from any other people, "Let's sit down. We need to talk about this." 

We are silent for a few minutes, until he speaks up, "You're a Witch, right?" 

"How did you know that?" I asked in alarm, "Nobody knows except for--" 

"Bonnie." he stated, "Don't be mad. She told me." 

"Oh." I sighed, "I didn't think she told anyone." 

"We both know she can't do it." Jeremy states, "Take on Klaus, I mean." 

"Yeah," I said, looking off to the distance, "what should we do? For all we know, Bonnie could be dead by the end of the day." I looked back at the young Gilbert, "I'm sorry, but it's true." 

"It's okay. We just need to convince her not to do it." he says, "I like that she's becoming more confident, but she's too confident if she thinks she can take down Klaus, an Original, without dying." 

I nodded, listening to every word as he talked. 

"Have you told your brothers about you being a Witch?" he asked, "Maybe you and Bonnie can combine powers or something. I don't know! All I know is that we can't let Bonnie die." 

Suddenly Bonnie walked by and I grabbed her arm, "Sit. We got to talk." 

"Have you told Elena about you not being strong enough to do that Klaus spell?" Jeremy asked his 'friend'. 

"No. And you're not either." she looked at both of us, "You can't!" 

"Just like you can't," I remarked. 

"Well, she has got to know you can't do it." the Gilbert states. 

"We don't know that I can't." the Bennett defends. 

"Yes, we do." I stated, "You'll die." 

"Have a little faith in me." 

"I can't have faith in you when I already know..." I paused, "when I already know what's gonna happen and how this is gonna end. It will end with you dead if you attempt to overestimate yourself, which is exactly what you're doing." 

"That's not fair." Jeremy states, looking at the witch in question, "You can't harness the power of a bunch of dead Witches." 

"Shhhh." she says harshly, "We don't know that." 

"Bonnie." I said sternly, grabbing her attention, "If you attempt to take down Klaus, it will kill you." I stated, "Get that through your head. Do not overestimate your powers. You don't have many. Salvage the ones you have left." 

"We don't know that for certain." Bonnie said, "You promised to keep my secret, and so did you Diya, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this, and if you tell anyone, I swear--" 

"You'll what?" I questioned, daring her to do something, "You swear what?" 

I could visibly see her confidence in her empty threat dropping as Elena walked over. 

"Hey, Jer. How are you doing?" she said, "Are you okay? At the house, alone, with John?" 

"It's not ideal." he answers, "I'm dealing." 

"You haven't heard from Jenna have you?" 

"Looks like she's staying on campus. I need to go, I'm late for class." 

As he walks away, Elena sits down and gives us a questioning glance. 

"Bonnie told him he had to dress up for your dance tonight and he wasn't happy about it so he made his escape." I didn't miss a beat and made the excuse for Bonnie, knowing she would stutter and Elena would know she was lying with whatever excuse she was going to attempt to come up with. 

"Hey." a brunette comes up to the table, "Elena there you are. Okay, I just got back from home and this is gonna sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." 

"Speaking of home, time for me to duck out of here." I said, grabbing my phone and getting up from the dreadful lunch table, "I'll see you later, Elena and Bonnie."


	9. The Last Dance

It's now six in the evening and Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and I are standing in the living room, discussing the current predicament.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon says dryly.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Stefan asked, "We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not gonna be sixteen and pimply." Dames remarked.

"He could be literally _anywhere_ at _any_ time." I stated, taking a sip of my milkshake I had stopped for before I came home to have this conversation, "We have to be careful."

"He compelled somebody at school." Stefan says, "Chantelle is absolutely right, we have to be careful."

Ric walked in the door, a little awkwardly, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." I said, "We were just talking about how Klaus was at the school today. He compelled somebody."

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to put Chantelle and I on the chaperone list for the dance tonight." Damon says, "Just an extra precaution. Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm?" Elena asked, "What's our plan of attack?"

"I'm the plan." Bonne says, "He has no idea how much power I can channel." She smirks, "If you can find him, I can kill him."

_That's the thing, she can't channel that much power. She'll die._

"That's not gonna be that easy." Ric states, "He is the biggest, baddest Vampire around."

"Alaric has a point." Damon states, "What if he--"

I used my magic to throw Damon across the room, and nobody noticed it was me. They all thought it was Bonnie, which is a good thing because I haven't told my brothers yet. I'm saving Bonnie from embarrassing herself in front of nearly all our friends.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." I stated, asserting myself into the conversation after only listening and not talking, "I mean, I can take down anyone who comes at me. You all know that."

"I can kill him, Elena. You saw what I just did." Bonnie stated confidently, taking _all_ the credit for _me_ throwing Damon across the room, "Chantelle is right. She can fight off anything, she'll be fine."

_Thanks for taking credit for my work, Bennett._

"Okay, fine. So, we have a plan." Elena says, "Chantelle and Bonnie."

\----

"Sis!" Damon shouted up the stairs, "We have two hours to get ready to go!"

"Seriously?" I yelled back, "Now?"

"Sorry, baba."

I groaned and finally got the motivation to get up, because if I don't Damon will come up here and get me ready himself, as he is one of the most impatient people I know.

I took a shower and went into my closet. I looked around for a minute, thinking of what to wear before I pulled an off the hanger, and threw it on me. After I straightened out my shirt, I went over to my vanity and applied my foundation, eyeshadow, a little bronzer because I'm naturally tan, and lipstick. 

I have been experimenting with a multitude of lipstick colors. Following that, I went on doing my hair. After racking my brain for hairstyles, I just decided to go for the simple aspect of the with some of my hair left down, watching as it cascaded down my back and to my hips.

I double checked my entire look while putting on my red leather jacket and settled with this is a good look, and glancing at the clock that read 8:30pm before rushing down the stairs and nearly falling, as Dames had to help me again.

\----

"That was a lame cheap shot." Damon says. Klaus had just dedicated a song to Elena, therefore he made another move, letting us know he's either here, or messing with us from afar, maybe both. "He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here." Elena said quietly.

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan stated, with a shrug, "He just wants us to believe he is."

"It's a party people." I said, rolling my eyes, "The answer is obvious. Blend in. Let him find us."

"Diya is right." Bonnie says, dragging Jeremy to the dance floor against is protests.

"There's Ric." Damon stated, as I spotted him across the room, "We'll be right back. Come on, sis."

"Special dedication, huh?" he asked as we approached him, "This guy is a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"No?"

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack!" Damon told us over the music.

"Will do, Dames." I said, before turning to Alaric, "That 'special dedication move' was a total bust. Maybe he's not even here."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, one: Elena doesn't like that kind of music. She's more of an R&B, country, and pop kind of girl. You know that, Ric." I looked around, "and two, nobody around here looks to be a thousand year old vampire. Apparently Klaus is the oldest Vampire in the history of time. The oldest Vampire in the history of time who is going after Elena." I rolled my eyes, watching Damon and two other girls grinding on him, "Something about this story doesn't add up."

"How so?"

"Well, this curse." I said, munching on a cookie, "Doesn't make sense."

"Again, how so?"

"The Sun: Vampires. The Moon: Werewolves. That much was obvious." I stated, "What doesn't make sense is how a somebody could be so hell-bent on breaking a curse. Vampires are bound by the Sun, Werewolves, the Moon." I grabbed another cookie and started eating that, "Why can't it just stay that way?"

"Oh, I don't know." he says, "Maybe one species wants to dominate over the other?"

I had thought about it, but then rolled my eyes which I seem to be doing a lot lately, "Possible. But you ask me, the Curse is fake." I added before stealing the small cookie tray, as he watched me, and I looked at him, "Don't tell." I commented, referring to the cookies, before subtly walking away with the tray in my hands.

\----

Bonnie and I were talking in the corner of the gym before Elena charged over to us with determination on her face and she dragged us outside.

"How could you not tell me?" she demanded angrily, gripping onto Bonnie's forearm and my hand.

"I expected this reaction from you." I answered, "You really should calm down. You're making a scene and I don't like attention being drawn to me, Elena."

She immediately let go of our limbs, before giving us a non-intimidating glare, "Why?"

"I knew you would react this way." Bonnie said.

"No way!" Elena exclaimed, "It's not an option."

"It's our only option." Bonnie said, in all seriousness, "I have the power to save you. If I don't use it, it will kill me more."

"Elena!" Ric ran over to us, "Bonnie, Chantelle." he took a second to regain his breath, "He has Jeremy."

"What?" I asked, perplexed, "What are you talking about?"

"It's Klaus, he...." he paused, "Klaus has Jeremy."

Bonnie and Elena gasp in horror. I wasn't exactly horrified, more so not really surprised. In order to get to Elena, why not kidnap her brother? It's actually not surprising. So, instead of freaking out, and making a big deal out of the situation I stayed calm, my eyes only widening slightly as I sighed, "Lead the way,"

\----

"Something's not right." I muttered to myself, as Bon, Elena and I were following Ric down an vacant hallway, "This doesn't feel right at all."

"Ah, I just had to get away from that dance." Ric groans, stretching his arms out, "The sixties were not my decade. Who's call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties."

What is he talking about? Isn't he like 35, at most?

"Ric?" Elena questioned, confused and very nervous for our friend at the same time, "Are you on vervain?"

"Now why would you ask me that question?" he answered with a forming smirk.

"He's being compelled." Elena told us.

"I don't think so, Elena." I replied, subtly backing away slowly as he came towards us.

"Try again." he stated.

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded, "Where's Jeremy?"

"I'll give you a hint." he said, with a smirk, " _I_ _am_ _not_ _Alaric_."

He and Elena stared at each other for a minute before she came to a realization, "Klaus."

"Bingo!" he exclaimed, "We have a winner!"

"No," she muttered to herself, as the witch got ready to fight him, "It's not possible." she whispered, putting herself behind me, "No."

"Just relax, Elena." Klaus, who we now know is in Alaric's body, said with an annoyed tone, "I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." he adverted his gaze to Bonnie, "But you are."

She widened her eyes as he charged at her, before throwing him back. He smirked as he got up, "I have a Witch on my side. You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."

She hit him again, this time towards the lockers, and he got up again, "Try again, sweetie."

"Run. Elena, run, now!" I yelled, as I widened my eyes and grabbed onto Elena, "Now!"

'What about Bonnie?" she exclaimed, running in front of me.

"Don't you worry." I replied seeing her following, "She's right behind us! Run ahead, get my brothers!"

\----

"Chantelle, I don't know if I can do this." Bonnie whispered to me, gripping onto my hands as we stood, just the two of us, in an abandoned hallway, "I know it was you that threw Damon across the room earlier. I'm sorry for taking the credit, I was just embarrassed that I was trying so hard to do it and I couldn't. So I didn't fess up to the truth and tell them it was really you. I'm sorry."

"I did that for you, Bonnie." I sympathized, "I didn't want you to be embarrassed so I did it for you, therefore they wouldn't think you were weak. I know you're strong, Bon. But you're not strong enough to channel the power of a bunch of dead Witches from your family."

"What do you mean from my family?"

I gazed at her before speaking, "As in, you can only channel the dead Witches from your bloodline. You can't channel anyone else. I'm sorry if they didn't tell you that, but it's true."

"That makes this more complicated." she uttered as she leant against the lockers, "What am I gonna do? I don't want our friends to think I'm weak."

"What's going on?" Damon asked in a hushed-whisper as he ran up to us, "What the hell? Bonnie you were supposed to kill Klaus! And why are you talking about Witchy stuff, sis? You're not a Witch."

I looked at Bonnie and she was giving me the look that said, 'you didn't tell them?' I gave her the 'I didn't know how' look and she replied with the 'tell him. right now!' look.

Damon noticed our secret exchange and questioned me, "What's going on here, baba?"

"Dames, um," I nervously glanced at Bonnie and she gave me an encouraging smile and nod, "There's something you should know."

"You can tell me anything." He grabbed a firm hold of my hand, "Sis, what's the matter? You're scaring me."

I sucked in a breath again, turning away before looking back at him, "I'm a Witch."

He looked like he didn't believe me, but I stopped him before he could say anything, "I know, I know. You're not supposed to be able to be both, but somehow I am."

"What?" he asked in confusion, still holding my hand, "That's impossible."

"Connectiosa." I whispered, tightly gripping his hand, and making it so he could feel my power coarse through him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, letting go of my hand, "What the hell was that?"

"Me." I stated, shyly, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I just thought you and Stefan would hate me."

"We could never hate you!" he exclaimed, pulling my body into his chest, "Me especially."

"Still, I'm sorry." I added, "I'm sorry, Dames. What I kept from you is a big secret to keep, I don't see how you're okay with it."

"You're my little sister." He puts his hand on the side of my face, "I love you and so does Stefan. He'll be fine with it." he slides his hand down to my shoulder, "My sister is a Witch and I'm happy to know. Thank you for telling me." He hugs me again, "It'll be okay, baba."

I nodded with a small smile and put my head on his shoulder as he turned to our friend, "Bonnie, what happened? You were supposed to kill Klaus. What stopped you?"

"He's in Alaric's body." I defended her, taking my head off his shoulder, "If we kill Alaric's body, he'll just jump into another one."

"She's right. It's like Klaus has possessed his body or something." Bonnie says, "He has a protection spell on him."

"You have the power of a bunch of dead witches." Damon reminds, "Break it."

"I'm trying. If I kill Alaric, he'll just find somebody else to possess." Bonnie panics, "He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"No." Dames clenched his jaw in annoyance, "No, Klaus does _not_ get to win tonight." he looks at me, " _What_ can we do to stop him?"

I contemplated our options for a minute, before adverting my gaze back to her, "Are you still willing to do _whatever_ it takes to get this done?"

"Yeah, _anything_." She nodded, "What did you have in mind?"

I grabbed her and Damon's hands and dragged them into a vacant room, "Follow my lead."

\----

"There you are." Damon says as Stefan and Elena approach him.

"What are you doing?" Elena interrogated, "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's doing what she needs to do." Damon said, putting his hand up as a way to calm the situation, "She knew the risks."

"What?" Stefan demanded answers, "What did you do?"

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon said as our younger brother got in his face.

"Damon is right, you know." I stated, walking up to the group, "Bonnie knew the risks when she decided to attempt taking on Klaus. Now she has to embrace the consequences of her choice."

"Diya!" Elena exclaimed, in confusion and frustration, "What did you guys do?"

"What we had to."

Stefan and Elena glanced at each other in alarm and ran in the other direction.

"At least they'll be happy later." I stated, as Damon gave me a small smile.

\----

"Stefan get Elena out of here." I walked into the cafeteria ready to get my friend out of here.

"NO!" Elena yelled, "It's Bonnie!"

"Stefan get her out of here." I stated firmly, " _so I can clean this up_."

"What do you mean 'clean this up'?" Elena stomped towards me and got in my face, "It's Bonnie! We have to bring her back!"

"Stefan." I whispered, "Now."

He nodded, grabbing a distraught Elena by the waist and carrying her out of the building. I used my hand to close Bonnie's eyes, and heard Damon come in as he picked up Bonnie, carrying her outside and to the trunk of his car.

I sighed and get up from my kneeling position on the floor, before walking outside and going to my car to drive home so I could be there in time to save Damon from Elena.

"Hey Chantelle! I got your message, I can't find anyone." Jeremy shouts, "Where's Bonnie? Where's Elena?"

I paused, "Jeremy," I turned my body to face him, before smiling softly, "Get in. We need have a little talk."

\----

I walked in the door and Elena spotted me, immediately storming up to me and getting in my face. "What did you do with her?"

"Can you please calm her down?" I looked at Stefan who was getting up from leaning by the fireplace, "She's being dramatic."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right in front of you!" she whimpered, a teary eyes mess.

" _Please_ calm down."

"You _knew_. You knew didn't you?" she cried, "You knew that if she harness all that power, it would kill her, didn't you?"

"Yes." I said plainly, with no expression on my face, "Yes, I did know. Now I have--"

"Gaah!" she groaned and punched me in the face.

I was silent for a moment, before staring at her with an amused smirk, showing my Vampire face, "The thing about humans, they can _easily_ be killed." I pondered aloud, darkly, before returning my face to normal, "I don't care if Stefan and Damon will hate me for it, you'll be one of them if you _ever_ try that again." I warned as her eyes widened. " _Nobody_ hits _me_ , and gets away with it, _Gilbert_."

She backed up slightly but I grabbed her arm, "Understood?"

She nodded her head frantically and I spoke up, still fuming that she had the nerve to punch me, "Now _listen_ , for _once_ in your life, Gilbert. Don't _talk_ , just _listen_. Bonnie _had_ to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. None of us expected it." She breathed out as I started explaining everything, "She wasn't _prepared_ for that. He wasn't going to _stop,_ and _we_ weren't gonna be able to stop him until he _knew_ she was dead. He _had_ to believe it." she looked at me with teary eyes, "I casted a spell. One that would bring her back following death." I rolled my eyes and scoffed at Stefan and Elena's quick move to doubt me, as I heard Damon walk in the front door, "Bonnie's okay." I looked at Stefan, "Don't ever doubt me again."

\---

"You know, you could've told me." Stefan says following after me.

"Well how am I supposed to know when you're gonna go blabbing off my plans to your girlfriend." I scoffed, "I _couldn't_ tell you, because you _can't_ keep any _secrets_ from her. You're a love-sick puppy when it comes to _her._ You would've blabbed off my plan to her as soon as I told you what it was. Dames and I couldn't have that."

"Not only that." he says, "You could have told me you're a Witch."

"Yeah, well." I went to climb to stairs to my room, but stopped and sat down on them, "Another one of my secrets has come to light."

He sat next to me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Afraid of what you and Dames would think." I whispered, so Elena wouldn't hear our conversation, "I didn't want either of you to hate me."

"We could never hate you." he said, "I could never."

"That's what Damon said." I told him, playing around with my bracelet, "Thanks for the reassurance."

"You realize what you put her through today." he said, "You didn't have to threaten her the way you did."

"Yes I did." I groaned at the fact he's trying to chastise me, "She wasn't going to learn if I just simply told her not to do it again. She's Elena, she doesn't listen to softly spoken requests." I rolled my eyes, "That's why I didn't tell you. You _never_ would have been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stef, I don't mind being the bad guy here. Damon and I make all the life and death decisions, meanwhile you're busy worrying about collateral damage."

I got up and fixed my shirt, "We'll even let her hate us for it, but at the end of the day, it will be _us_ who actually keep her _alive_ while you are too busy worrying about her emotional state. Pathetic." I looked directly at him, "You wanna _protect_ your girlfriend? Stop worrying about how she'll _feel_ at the end of the day and start worrying about her _life_ and how much longer she'll be alive if you continue to go on like this. Brother, don't fret about her emotions. You can worry about her tears when this is all over."


	10. Brotherly Fight

I woke up to the sound of Stefan shouting for Elena, and figured they must be playing some childish couple game of hide and seek. I groaned, realizing he's not gonna stop yelling and decided to get up from my comfortable blankets and get in the shower.

I washed my hair, and put coconut oil in it, because it gets dry sometimes. As I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and ventured to my closet, looking for an option for today. I finally found an outfit before doing my usual makeup routine by applying my foundation, bronzer, and eyeshadow before doing my hair and walking down the stairs to see what my brothers were up to.

"Stefan!" I yelled, "Damon!"

"In here, sis!"

"Where?" Stefan asked somebody over the phone, "I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan." I heard Elena say on the other line, "Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me." Stefan warns, "You can't trust him, he'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man Stefan, he lives by a code of honor, I can trust him. He knows I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan, please respect it." I could still hear her over the other end of the line, "And make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch."

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon questioned from the other couch, "She's lost it."

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

"She daggered him." I scoffed, "I'm sure he's not happy about that."

"Bonnie is the way to kill Klaus." Damon says firmly, "He thinks she's dead, we have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process." I said, rolling my eyes, "If she can even do it."

"Right." Stefan says, "Elena is looking for another way."

"Another way is gonna get her killed." Damon said, "So we need to find her and stop her."

I had walked away before I heard anything else.

\----

"Hey Care." I whispered as I walked up to her, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she says, "Just let me grab my jacket."

We're going on another shopping spree today and the for lunch at the Grill. I just had to get away from the drama of my brothers for a minute. I know that they both love Elena, and I also know that she's Katherine's doppelganger, therefore she looks exactly like her but you can tell the difference, sometimes. I know the difference in the way they talk. Katherine's voice is more flirtatious, deeper, like mine. Elena talks like Elena.

Caroline and I got in the car, before she pestered me with questions: "What's going on? Have you figured out where Klaus is? Have you killed him yet?"

"We're shopping." I answered, "Yeah and no. And final answer, no."

\----

At some point in the four hours we have been out, we had stopped at Sally Beauty, Walmart and Ulta Beauty because Caroline was running low on makeup, as was I, so while we were in those places I grabbed a few things too. Next was Aerospostale.

I contemplated for all of twenty minutes before deciding to buy a variety of lazy day clothes just in case. Nobody ever know what could happen. I could be put on 'Babysitting Elena Duty' one of these days, therefore, it would be a good idea for me to grab a couple things now while I'm here.

Caroline walked up to me, "Ready to go for lunch?"

"Yep." I replied, grabbing one more pair of sweatpants, the nice ones, "Let's go pay."

\----

"So, about this Klaus business." Caroline said as our food was delivered by Matt, "Thanks, Matt."

"Yeah?" I asked, sipping on my chocolate frappe, "What about it?"

"I mean, is he really a thousand years old?" she pondered, "Wow. He's old."

"Who knows?" I pointed out, shoving a fry in my mouth, "He could look it too."

She laughed, "That's true."

I was nearly done with my frappe, and Matt must've noticed because the next thing I know, a chocolate milkshake is placed in my other hand, "Thanks Matt."

"He's so sweet." Caroline says with a loving smile while looking at him, "He's amazing."

"Hey, Care!" I exclaimed, "Back to reality."

"Right, sorry." she finally snapped out of her daze, "So, Klaus."

"Yeah. I don't know. This curse doesn't make sense to me." I said, finishing off my fries. Ugh, they're so good. "I mean, if you were to ask me, this curse is fake. I do believe there's a curse, just not a sun and moon curse. Maybe it's one placed on this Klaus character himself. I don't know."

"That could be possible." Caroline uttered, "Maybe it is true. Do you want to come back to my house for a bit? My mom is home so she can invite you in. We can watch a few horror movies. I know you like horror and comedy."

"Cool. I'd love to." I replied, "It'll be nice to see your mom again."

\----

"I can't believe she just did that." Caroline throws popcorn at the TV, "Idiot. I never would've done that. I would've ran away."

I hummed in agreement, "She's crazy if she thinks she'll escape him."

"Exactly." she sighed, "How long have we been watching Netflix?"

I looked at my phone as it lit up, "Five hours."

"Awesome." she says, as I flipped upside down on the couch, "What are you doing?"

"Experimenting." I slightly slid off the couch and pulled myself back up, "Trying to see if the screen looks any different if I'm upside down."

"Does it?" she asked as she got in the same position I was in, "Oh, it does."

We watched the next two movies in the upside down position on the couch, as we are Vampires and it won't effect us. We were half way through our eighth movie when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled it out of my jeans and looked at it, Caroline looking over my shoulder at the message. I have nothing to hide so I don't mind her looking too.

The message read: Are you free to come home right now? Emergency! -Stefan

"I've been here a good seven hours," I said, putting my cell back in my pocket, "Mind if I go, Care?"

"Nah, go right ahead." she says with a yawn, "I'm about ready to pass out."

"Awesome." I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the front door, "Call me if you need anything!"

\----

It was around four in the afternoon when I had arrived back at my house, and the first person I spotted was Stefan, talking on the phone. When he spotted me, he dismissed himself from the phone call and came towards me.

"Hey, Chantelle." he says, "We have a problem."

I immediately got very concerned at his tone of voice, "What is it?"

"Klaus pretended to be Alaric and attacked Jenna at Elena's." he said solemnly, "Jenna is completely freaking out. She's in the living room."

I looked at him weirdly, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You have a way with words that I don't have," he says, grabbing my hand, "She knows about us. I had to tell her after he attacked her. I was wondering if you could try talking to her."

"Not saying it will be easy, but," I paused, "I'll try."

"Thank you." he hugged me before guiding me to the door Jenna is behind, "In here."

"Jenna?" I knocked on the door, speaking softly, so as to not startle her, as I slowly pushed the door open, "I'm coming in."

She shot up off the couch, teary-eyed and scared, "No. No, stay over there."

"It's okay, Jenna." I put my hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk. It's okay."

She stiffened up, tears still streaming down her face, "How can I trust you?"

"I know I can never truly relate to how you feel." I stated sympathetically, "It's like you're lost. You thought everything was fine, and all of a sudden, your entire life changes. You were just an innocent person, minding their own business and being lied to by the one you love." I softened my eyes at her state, "The one you love turns out to be crazy and now your questioning all your life decisions."

I slowly put my hands down and hesitantly walked closer as her shoulders started to untense. Her tears stopped flowing but her eyes were still teary, and she slowly sat back down on the couch, grabbing my hand. I took notice that she was calm now, and continued talking, "Someone I used to know told me I would encounter some strange people in my life, and I would soon realize what exactly he was talking about. Little did I know, he wasn't kidding." I sighed, "The next day, I woke up in a dazed state with no idea where I was. At first, I didn't know what was happening to me."

I took a breath in before continuing the story, "I had this weird crave for blood, and fought against it as best I could for as long as I could. Eventually, I gave in to the craving." I told her, "I didn't want to, but it was too strong." I stared directly into her eyes, "This," I slowly let the veins under my eyes appear, showing her my Vampire face, "is controllable if we try hard enough." she tensed up again, "Hey, hey, hey. Jenna, it's okay. It's totally fine. I am not going to hurt you. That's not what I'm here for." she relaxed again, hesitantly reaching her hand up to my face and feeling around under my eyes, "The hunger is controllable." I explained, as the veins on my face disappeared. "As Vampires, we have to want to fight our craving and we have to want to control our hunger. If we don't we could turn into monsters, and that's not saying we're not already."

She was silent for a moment, before saying something that very much surprised me, "You're not a monster."

I looked up at her, and softened my eyes, "Thank you for saying that, Jenna." I gripped her hand back, "At Elena's house, it wasn't Ric."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion, "Isn't he a Vampire?

"He was a Vampire Hunter," I stated, "Who you encountered today was not Ric, but an extremely old Vampire named Klaus. He's inhabited Ric's body to get to Elena and the rest of us."

"So, this Klaus guy, is going after Elena, and thought he could already have our trust because he's in Ric's body?" she asked, "That's a ridiculous plan. What if one of you automatically knew it wasn't actually Ric?"

"He probably would've jumped into another body." I said, "if one of us automatically sensed it wasn't Ric." I paused, "He has a Witch on his side, so he could easily jump from body to body."

"Stefan said you're a Witch." she says, "Is that true?"

"Yes, Jenna." I said, with a small smile, "I'm both Vampire and Witch."

"That's really cool." she says perking up with a smile, "Does that mean you can do spells and magic even though you're a Vampire?"

"That's exactly what it means." I said, getting up from the couch and offering her my hand, "I don't know how long you've been crying, but your bound to have a headache by now. You've had a long day. Come on," I pulled her up, "I'll drive you home."

\----

"You done with your play-thing already?" I heard Stefan ask as I walked in the door of the boarding house, before walking to where my brothers were.

"Don't start with me Stefan." Damon said tiredly mixed with a hint of annoyance, "She's just my distraction."

"She's a person." Stefan scoffed at our brother, "You're victimizing her."

"You should be thankful she's here." Damon remarked, making Stefan stop in his tracks and notice me standing in the room, "She keeps me from going for what I really want."

"You're right. Thank you." Stefan adverted his gaze back to Damon, "Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend."

Damon slammed his bourbon glass down on the table next to him and got up from the couch, "And there it is."

I grabbed a book from the shelf and pretended to read it, sitting on the couch where I could still see them.

"There it is." my younger brother repeated, "You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want, if it means that you'll protect her." he paused, with a smug smirk, "But I have the one thing that you'll never have."

"Oh yeah?" Damon questioned with a smirk, "What's that?"

"Her respect."

"Oh?" my older brother questioned, "Is that it?"

"Her love."

That was all it took for Damon to throw the first punch, knocking Stefan to the floor. Great.

"If you two are gonna fight," I paused, "keep it away from the TV."

They both looked at me before pouncing on each other again, as I rolled my eyes at their childish act of fist-fighting over a girl. It's one girl. There are many girls in the world, plenty of whom are Vampires and not a weak human. Elena is weak, compared to a Vampire. We're 162 year old Vampires, if she tries to take one of us down, me especially, she's done, she's out. I would hate to say it if it wasn't the truth, but it is.

\----

You know when you get when you so desperately want to help, but you know you can't? It's been over two hours, the clock has just struck 11:59pm and my brothers are still rolling around on the floor, breaking glass tables, tumbling down the stairs and making each other bleed, all the while throwing insults at one another.

I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it, "Oh, great, you're here."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I turned to Elijah with a smile, "I'm sincerely sorry for you getting daggered. I had no idea Damon was planning on doing that. I knew he had the dagger, to tell you the truth, but did not know he was plotting to kill you on that night."

"Get in here, Elijah. Why do you sound so annoyed that I'm here, Chantelle?" Elena asked, pushing passed me and walking in the door, interrupting whatever Elijah was going to say next, "I'm always--"

She got cut off by a loud crash from the other room, and I glared at her, "That's why."

She widened her eyes and ran, very slowly if you ask me, ahead of Elijah and I to the noise.

"What are you still doing outside?" I asked, with a laugh, "The door is open, get in."

"Thank you." He smiled and accepted my invitation, "And to reply to your apology, I never blamed you."

"I'm still soryy." I said, smiling softly, "It must suck being dead for all intensive purposes."

"It's okay." He smiled softly at me, "Are your brothers fighting?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "if you haven't noticed."

"What about, may I ask?"

"Who else?" I replied in an irked tone, "Elena Gilbert."

"I'm sorry." he says, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." I replied, beginning to walk to the location my brothers were, "And don't be sorry, it's not your fault they are deciding to be petty and childish by fist-fighting over a girl."

"It still must be horrible." he says as we arrive to the room. My immediate sight is Stefan trying to stake Damon.

"Oh, hell no." I snarled, getting pissed at their petty fight, speeding forward and pinning him to the wall, "What's wrong with you, Stefan? Idiot. You are not allowed to kill my brother."

I let go of him, ripping the stake from his hands, and walked over to Damon, holding my hands out to help him up from the floor he was still on, "Here, Dames. Careful."

As I got him up, I glared at Elena, "I'm not normally one to pass the blame," I paused, glaring harder, "but I blame you."

Damon notices Elijah, "Now you've invited him in?"

"Damon." I scolded, "Be nice. You plotted to kill him, remember?"

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah says, "That includes you, Diya."

"You're letting him call you Diya?" Damon exclaimed, dropping his glass of bourbon, "I thought onlt family and friends could call you that!"

"You know I respect everyone until they give me a reason not to. I respect him, Damon." I stated, taking a short-lived glance at Elijah, and then back to my brother, "He hasn't given me a reason not to respect him."

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena says, "The deal is renewed."

"Have you?" Damon questioned sarcastically, "He wouldn't be here if something wasn't going on. That much was blatantly obvious, Elena, you didn't have to tell us!"

"The sacrifice is happening, Damon." Elena replies tiredly, "Bonnie will kill Klaus, I'll be sacrificed and come back to life." She sighs, "And if Bonnie can't harness the power, and if there is even the slightest sign it will weaken her, we have Chantelle. I know she can do it."

My brothers looked at me, and Stefan was quick to question Elena's words, "Can you?"

I let out a huff of annoyance, "What did I say about doubting me?"

"Not to do it."

"And you just did." I rolled my eyes, "Thanks. That's so encouraging, Stef, thank you."

"I don't doubt you, sis." Damon says, which surprised me, "I know you can."

"I know she can do it too," Elena sighs, "but we use her as a last resort." she says, moving to sit on the couch, "I want to try with Bonnie first before we have Chantelle do anything."


	11. Klaus

I've just woken up and now I am rummaging through my messy closet. I really need to clean this some time this week. This is a total mess. I got out of my thoughts, before finally finding an outfit, doing my and hair and putting on my shoes before going to see who else is awake.

"Good morning." I said to Elijah, walking down the stairs to get to the study, "Sleep well?"

"Yes." he says, "It's very quiet near your room."

"You clearly didn't hear Damon grumbling about how I invited you to stay in the room next to mine." I laughed, "Yeah, he wasn't happy. But I don't really care." I shrugged, "He's just being a baby. He knows that just as well as I and the rest of the people in this house do."

"It's more like a mansion."

"There are seven bedrooms, three study's, and nine bathrooms in this place."

"Wow." he says, looking around, "Big house."

"I'm sure you've had bigger houses." I replied, with a smile, "Would you like a blood bag?"

"Yes, please." he said, "Thank you."

\----

Elijah, Stefan, Elena and I are in the living room, plotting. Elijah and I were standing, I just didn't feel like sitting, and he's free to sit if he wants but he hasn't. Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch in front of us.

"The full moon is tonight." Elijah says, leaning his hands on the back of a chair, "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the Curse.

"So Elena says that the curse is fake? that it's actually just a curse paced on Klaus." Stefan says, "Is that true?"

I knew it! I had a feeling there was no Sun and Moon Curse. I had a buzzing feeling it was a Curse placed on this Klaus character himself, as I've mentioned to my brothers and Elena many times before.

"Klaus is a Vampire, born of a Werewolf bloodline." Elijah answers, with hand gestures, "The Curse has kept his Werewolf aspect from manifesting. But, if he breaks it," he paused, looking at me, "he'll be a true hybrid."

"That could get dangerous." I said in response to his look, "We don't know what could happen. If he breaks this Curse and becomes a true Hybrid as Elijah says, he could become the most dangerous Vampire-Wolf breed the world has ever seen. You also mentioned something about a sire line, Lijah?"

He lightly smiled at the nickname, "Yes, if allowed he would sire his own bloodline of Hybrids to..."

"Do his bidding?" I finished for him,

He nodded, looking down, "Yeah, to do his bidding."

I nodded, thinking about what we could do before hearing Damon walk into the room, "Then why are we letting him break it? We can kill him today. With Bonnie and our sister." he expressed to Stefan.

"Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Stefan says, "It's not an option."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena scolded, "It's not happening."

"I checked in with Bonnie last night: she's weak." I told everyone, as all their attention went to me, "She's losing her connection, slowly but surely. I can try and see what we can do with out her. I was going to suggest combining my power with hers, but there would be no point, because she's so weak right now. Even if it did work, it wouldn't do much."

"Exactly." Elena says to my words, "It's not an option, Damon."

"All right, how do we break this Curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients so to speak. You already know."

"The moon stone." I mentioned, "The spell is bound to the stone."

"Correct, Chantelle. A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that," Elijah paused, "...Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

"Where do I fit into it?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual." He grabs a box from the corner of the room. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger...to the point of your death." Stefan grabs Elena's hand, gripping in tight.

"And that's where you come in." Elena says to Elijah.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So, I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan? A magical Witch Juju potion with no expiration date?" Of course. Sarcastic Pouty Damon just had to put his 'sense' into this. "You want to come back to life, how about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah answers.

"The doppelganger is a Supernatural occurrence. Meaning not completely human."

"She's right." Elijah mentioned, "Odds are, the ring won't work." he said.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir."

"Damon, please shut up and let Elijah talk."

"What if it doesn't work, Elena?" He totally ignored me, "What then?"

"I guess I'll just be dead." she says, sadly.

Damon stutters for a few seconds, looking at Stefan, who shrugged and them me, as I shrugged and looked down as if to say, 'don't look at me, apparently she has a death wish. if she wasn't a doppelganger this wouldn't be happening and if you two hadn't fallen for her, we wouldn't be in this mess,' he scoffs at my reply and then walks back upstairs. We all look at him, knowing that he'll be no help to this conversation right now.

"Do we know is Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked.

"Does he have a werewolf?" I added, "A Vampire?"

"Klaus has seen waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years." Elijah stated, solemnly, "If he doesn't have one by now, my guess is by tonight, he will."

\----

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, it's me!"

I looked at Stefan before we both rushed out of the living room and to the main entrance of the house.

"Guys, it's me!"

I looked at him suspiciously, "Prove it."

"Um, the first night Jenna and I spent together, Jeremy walked in just when I was about to--"

"It's him." Jenna yelled before any of us could find out what Jeremy had walked in on. I can only guess it's not appropriate for children.

"All right." I sighed, "That's settled. How are you here?"

"Klaus sent me back to you guys." Ric told us, "He let me go."

"That's it?" I inquired, "He just let you go? No questions asked?"

"He does have a message for us."

"Which is?" I asked.

"The sacrifice happens tonight."

Everyone except for Elijah and I visibly tensed.

\----

"Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery. You'll thank me for saving you eventually." I heard Damon say.

I spotted Alaric and Jenna and they saw me too. They must've heard the ruckus, as did I. I looked at them, wondering if they knew what was going on, only receiving a shrug and worried looks from them before we turned the corner into Dames bedroom, to see a very tense situation, "What's going on in here?"

"He fed her his blood." Stefan growled angrily, glaring at Damon, "She's gonna come back a Vampire."

"That's not true, Stefan." I stated, "It might be out of her system by then, if she's lucky."

"Admit it." Damon growled, "You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself. I did."

"Stop riling him up, Damon, you're--"

Stefan ripped a piece of wood from the wall and jammed it into Damon's stomach.

"Seriously?" I yelled, fuming, "This is the second time in twenty-four hours that you've tried to kill my brother." I glared at Stefan, helping Dames get the stake out, "Just stop. Get out!"

Alaric rushed over to me and helped me get Damon to his bed, "Jenna, downstairs in the basement are blood bags in a freezer, get them, now!"

She disappeared and I turned to Alaric, "I am really starting to hate Stefan."

"He's your brother." Ric replied, pushing Damon further on the bed so he wouldn't fall off, "He needs you."

"He needs a reality check."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenna asked, rushing back with the blood bags, "He doesn't look so good."

"He should be fine." I said, still fuming at Stefan, "My idiotic younger brother didn't get his heart, so he'll live, fortunately."

"Does this happen a lot?" Jenna asked, helping me up from the floor, "I've only seen it happen once, I can't imagine what it must feel like to witness your own brothers trying to kill each other so much."

"It happens on a daily basis as of last month." I said, "But, who knows? It could've been happening before then, I wasn't here to find out."

\----

At some point Damon disappeared somewhere, so Ric and I set off to find him. Eventually we did: at the Grill.

"I screwed up." Damon grumbled, sitting on a stool at the bar.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric sighed, "But you were just trying to protect her."

"Just because you messed up, doesn't mean it justifies the fact that Stefan nearly killed you and I'm pissed about it!" I exclaimed, "That little bitch."

"Gentleman." a new voice called, "and beautiful young lady. Why so glum?"

Ric sat up straight, watching whoever was behind me very carefully. I rolled my eyes and huffed before turning around, and becoming extremely annoyed, "Klaus, I presume?" I have to say, this Klaus character doesn't look a thousand years old like I thought he would.

"In the flesh." he mused, before glancing at Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" I asked, getting up from my chair.

"Well I hear your brothers fancy my doppelganger." he mentioned as Damon smirked, "I just thought I'd stop by and remind you all not to do anything you'll regret."

"Right." I scoffed and chuckled at the irony, before rolling my eyes again, "Thanks for your advice, sweetie."

"I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement," Damon spoke, "by any chance?"

Klaus looked down with an amused smile, before looking back up, "You are kidding." when Damon's face didn't falter, he put his now serious gaze on he, "He is kidding, right?"

"My brothers don't kid when it comes to Elena." I rolled my eyes, talking a sip of my usual order, "Damon, especially."

"I mean come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked, light-heartedly.

I just stared at my brother. Is he really trying to make a thousand year old Vampire angry? He's a lot stronger than we are. I am a Dhampir, but that does not mean I can match up to his abilities.

"Let me be clear," Klaus started, "I have my Vampire, I have my Werewolf. I have everything I need," He continued, getting very close to Damon, "The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

He sauntered away, and I dragged myself back to Dames and Ric.

"You're gonna--" I rolled my eyes again, seeing Damon plotting something in his head, "You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?"

"You think if I took his Werewolf out of the equation she might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a Vampire?"

"I think it won't matter." Ric put his sense into the conversation, taking the words right out of my mouth, "Because you'll be dead."

"But without the Werewolf he cant preform his ritual tonight, meaning it'll have bought her one month until the next full moon."

"And you'll, still be dead." I said sternly, "No."

We were silent for nearly thirty seconds before he asked me the inevitable question, "Are you gonna help me or what?"

I sucked in a breath and downed the rest of my drink.

\----

I used my power to get Klaus' Witch off Damon. My brother was struggling against the Witch. Originally, I had said no to his plan, then truly contemplated the consequences of saying no, finally changing my mind and trailing after him, without his knowledge, through the woods. My power worked, I got the Witch off Damon, and suddenly Matt appeared, holding a gun and pointing it at my brother and I.

"Dude, we're just trying to save Caroline?" I exclaimed, making it seem I was afraid, though really, I'm not afraid of the gun, "Put it down, Matt."

"Where is she?"

Damon came up from behind him when he was focused on me, and grabbed the gun, hitting him in the head with it, and we watched as he passed out right in front of us.

"I thought you said no to my plan."

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I let you wander off alone on a dangerous mission?" I smirked, "I will never leave you to fight these battles alone, Damon." I looked directly at him, "I'll always be there."

He smiled and we ventured off into the tomb, finding Caroline and Tyler. Damon rushed to unchain Caroline while I looked around the tomb for a minute. This is where Katherine was trapped? Slightly creepy, but not horrifying.

"No, wait." Caroline said, firmly, "I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"It's almost dark." Damon groaned, "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"My family's cellar." he said as I unchained him, "I can lock myself up."

"I'll help."

"Great." I said, "Plan is settled, let's get the hell out of here."

\----

"Why are you guys back so soon?"

"Chantelle, good. You're here." Stefan says, "Klaus took Jenna."

"Why did he take Jenna?" I almost yelled in alarm.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah infers.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. When you and Damon rescued them, none of us knew he had a backup plan which was apparently Jules and Jenna." Stefan explains.

"Then we need to go. Now." I say, knowing that it's the only option. We cannot let Jenna die, "Before Jenna has been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

"Chantelle, no, if you use that much power, you'll be dead." Stefan says, "We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"I'm still mad at you for trying to kill Damon." I said, with a glare, "Don't you start telling me what to do."

"You doing a spell that powerful is out of the question." Stefan says, "We've been over this four times already. Stop arguing with us. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Stefan would agree with you."

"We're going to offer up another vampire." Stefan says to me, slowly getting closer which got me concerned, "One that he'll definitely want more: me."

All I could do was look at him with wide eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to offer myself to Klaus," Stefan says, his hands on my shoulders, "so we can save Jenna."

"Fine, be an idiot. You clearly were one when you tried to kill our brother." I pushed his hands off my shoulders, "Speaking of, how do you think Damon is going to react when he finds out about this?"

"He's gonna have to deal with it." Stefan says, "We don't have a choice."

"Oh, there's choices." I replied, grimly. "You just always choose the stupid option when it comes to her. But since she's my friend, I'm gonna save her anyway."

\----

I had twenty minutes before we left for Steven's Quarry. I had done a locator spell to figure out where Elena was, and found out they were not very far away. We're just running around the boarding house and grabbing things before we leave, otherwise, we would've left a half hour ago. I changed my outfit and fixed my hair while I still had time.

I changed my outfit and fixed my hair while I still had time. 

I just sat in my room, nervous about the spell I was about to do. It's a lot of channeling.

\----

We got to Steven's Quarry and I felt a pang of sympathy for Elena now. She and Jeremy are now all alone. At least they'll have my brothers and I, plus Alaric. Elijah said I had to stay hidden, so Klaus didn't suspect anything. Klaus knows I'm alive, but thinks Bonnie is dead, so I don't exactly, completely understand why I have to stay hidden. Jules is dead, her heart was ripped out of her chest, Jenna had been staked, her skin totally greyed, and Stefan is on the ground with a stake partly lodged into his back, looking to be in a lot of pain. It's nearing the end of the ritual, and Elena is the final part.

I watched as Klaus walked over to her and offered his hand, which she stubbornly rejected, walking over where Jenna was lying dead. I would have do the same thing: reject his help. You kill my family, you mess with somebody I truly love, you suffer the consequences.

"Thank you." he whispered, making her look at him, before sinking his fangs into her carotid artery from behind.

I found it hard to watch, but knew that it, Elena's death, had to happen if we were gonna stop him. I grimaced as she dropped to the cement grounded alter with a thud. Klaus looked dazed for a minute before walking down the stairs of the platformed area he and his Witch were standing on. I knew the Vampire Blood was out of Elena's system by now, therefore she may not come back. She most probably won't come back. Unless the spell we did actually works.

Klaus came out of his daze and muttered to himself, "I can feel it. It's happening."

I could hear his bones cracking and him quietly groaning in pain.

I turned at the feel of a hand on my shoulder, "Now, sis. It's time."

That was the signal, so I made my presence known, walking down the pathway to the Vampire-Wolf Hybrid, chanting the Latin spell that would channel my ancestors and hopefully take him down, "Tuas sayus manyatta subset tox, jeda su teya tryas malle revertas vas ex un victas se lama."

As I was fighting Klaus, Damon picked up Elena and carried her over to where Stefan was, trying to help him up. Our younger brother rejected the help, saying he wasn't leaving until Klaus was dead. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness that Damon and I also have and my focus went back to the now Hybrid.

"Un cavia ex victas un rabia." he was visibly getting weaker, the spell was so powerful it was blowing the trees, and raising up the flames lighting the path to where he was, it was so loud, I had to yell and my hair blew violently in the wind, "Un rabia. Fas un victas. Deverous malle. Tuma la con ehsta subste tox." It was getting louder with the harsh wind blowing through the trees, "Rabia fax un malee ras te un cabara es ta me sala!"

Elijah appeared, just as I stopped channeling, and Klaus looked happy to see him, "Elijah?"

"Brother." Elijah greeted before reaching into Klaus' chest, feeling around for his heart, "In the name of our family, Niklaus..."

I could smell my younger brothers' scent and partially turned to see him and Bonnie approaching me.

Before Elijah could rip his heart out, Klaus managed to choke out, "I didn't bury them at sea." he sounded to be in pain, I can understand, somebody has their hand around your heart, you're gonna be in pain, doesn't matter who you are, "Their bodies are safe. I can take you to them."

Elijah looked unsure, but Klaus managed to convince him, "I give you my word, brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both down." Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die." Elijah reminded, "You weren't strong enough to take Niklaus down yourself."

"I don't care." she said.

Quite honestly, I'm not mad at the fact that Elijah is starting to not want to kill Klaus. I'm really not mad about it. He understands the importance of family. He seems to only be letting him live, if he does, to get his siblings back, but still, I feel like he is also doing it because he loves his brother and doesn't really want to kill him. I still think Klaus is a homicidal maniac, but hey, family is family.

Elijah gave an uncertain look before putting his eyes on me, "Diya?"

I contemplated his offer, looking around and noticing my older brother had left, and Stefan and Bonnie were standing tensely behind me. I mean, Elijah is my friend....

"All right." I sighed, walking down the little hill to get to him, "But do not expect me to get along with him."

He nodded, taking his hand out of Klaus' chest, and grabbing me on the way before vamp speeding out of there.


	12. Bite

"You know," I groaned, falling to the ground, "You could have just told me where we were going and I could've ran here myself." I completely laid on the ground, "I much prefer to run places myself, not be carried. I hate being carried, Ah, cold ground is much better."

"Okay, I'm all right now. Ah, that hurt." He put his hand out and helped me up, "Hold up, where did this Klaus character go? Is he always disappearing like this?" 

"He's running around in the forest somewhere." he told me, "as a wolf. He transformed when you dropped to the ground." 

"You're not going to let him eat me," I paused, "...right?" 

"I'm not going to let him eat you." he stated with an amused smile. 

"Oh good." I stated, "You're lucky: a werewolf bite isn't gonna bother you." 

He was silent for about five minutes before I started talking, "I don't blame you." I spoke, his gaze snapping to me, "It's not your fault. Jenna died, and that sucks, it does, but death is a big part of life. For every death, comes a new life." I gave him a nudge with my arm, "Family is extremely important." I looked him in the eyes to let him know I was being completely serious, "I really want to kill my brothers sometimes and lately it seems to be on a daily basis, but, family is family. We don't get to pick who we're blood related to." I put my hand on his arm, a friendly gesture, "Klaus, your brother, may be your only chance at reuniting with yours." 

"You seem to be the only person around here that understands that." he sighed, disappointed in himself, "And now I've ruined the one and only chance I had to kill him." 

"The special sacred bond of family is extremely important." I reminded, "Out of love, there is no shame in doing what you have to do to get them back. I have mad respect for you because of that." 

"I'm happy you agreed to come with me," he paused, "or, us," he smiled, "everyone should have someone like you around them. A light." 

"I'm no light." I said, rolling my eyes, "I can tell you that right now." 

"You don't realize it now," he says, "but you will." 

We heard a howl off in the distance, making me freeze.

Elijah looked at me weirdly as I climbed up a tree and sat on a sturdy branch, "What are you doing?" 

"Safety precaution." I looked around in alarm, "You promised not to let him maul me to death."

\----

"Elijah!" I shouted, "This is so not funny!" 

He was trying very hard to hold back his laugh, but he couldn't, "Yes it is." 

"No, it's not." I replied, hanging like a koala off a tree branch, "Get me down from here! This is--oh, god! Klaus is indecent!" I yelled tightly squeezing my eyes shut, "Elijah make him be decent!" 

I guess I was hanging for too long because the next thing I know, my fingers are slipping off the tree branch and I'm falling towards the ground, although, before I hit it, someone caught me as I had sincerely prayed they would. 

My eyes were still shut, "Elijah?" 

"Yes?" 

"Please tell that was you whom caught me and not your indecent brother." 

"Um, it wasn't." Klaus' voice rang out, "That would me, love. I caught you." 

I shrieked, "Elijah!" 

"Okay, enough Niklaus." He held back a laugh before putting his arms under my knees and taking me from Klaus' arms, and saving me from being disgusted any longer. 

I hid my face into his chest and mumbled, "Make him put some bloody clothes on!" 

"Are you completely sure you don't want to take a good look?" Klaus asked, touching side of my face that was visible, "I won't mind." 

"Oh, I'm sure." I said, my face still in Elijah's chest, "Hell to the freaking no!" 

"How long has it been?" 

"Almost two days." Elijah replied, "The full moon came and went, you remained a wolf." 

"I can change at will then. That's good to know." I could practically hear the smirk in Klaus' voice, "I remember every single kill." 

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah said. 

"Just like old times brother." I could hear the smirk in his voice again. 

"Enough. You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." 

From what I could hear, Klaus was putting his shoes on, I'm not looking, I don't trust that he's decent yet, "Right. What was it again? Oh, I remember now, you wish to be reunited with our family." 

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." 

"And what kind of brother would break his bond?" the now Hybrid mused, "Even though you did try to kill me." 

"I could have." Elijah sounded unamused, "But I didn't." 

"Now no one can. Not even you." The Hybrid stated, "Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven." he went silent and I could feel his eyes on me, "You know, you can look now." Klaus says, seemingly amused, "I'm wearing clothes." 

I frowned in suspicion at Elijah, "Is he not only crazy but a liar too?" 

He nearly snorted, "No, Diya, he's telling the truth. I promise." 

"Why would you do that?" I screeched, turning my head to look at Klaus, "Disgusting!" 

"You would've fell." 

"I would've preferred to fall on a stake and die," I scoffed, "...instead of you getting within a foots distance of me!" I noticed Elijah was still holding me in his arms, "You can put me down now, Lijah." 

He chuckled and put me down, "That was a bit of a dramatic reaction to him being indecent," 

"It was not!" I exclaimed, "Why would anyone want to see his junk?" 

Elijah shrugged in agreement.

Klaus on the other hand, was offended, "I'll have you know, plenty of women would love to see it." 

"Good for you." I hid any annoyance on my face, and walking away from the two brothers, "I'm not one of them." 

"She doesn't much like you, brother." I heard Elijah say, "If I were you, I'd be cautious of what I say and do. She can be quite violent when she wants to be." he paused, "Where are they?" 

"You need to lighten up." 

We finally arrived back at the car, and I noticed it was mine, "Lijah, did you get my car from the Quarry?" 

"Yeah, when you were in the tree, I did." he says, "You dropped your keys." 

"Of course I did." I groaned at myself, "I'm always losing my keys." 

Klaus went to take my keys from my hands, but I pulled them away from him, "No! Lijah drives, I don't trust you, Klaus. Who knows if you're a crazy driver? I'm not willing to find out!" 

\----

We had just finished the funeral for Jenna and John. I have yet to see Elena. I guess she didn't come back. Damon and I eventually wandered away from the rest of the group. 

"We're gonna go back to the house." Stefan walked up to Damon and I, "Are you guys ready?" 

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Dames replies. 

"She need us." Stefan sighs, "All of us." 

"Then what's the plan, Stefan?" Dames questioned, playing with his sleeve, "The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all powerful wolf-vamp, and his two faced older brother?"

"I have no idea." 

"We we need to get a plan, Stefan." Damon said, "And fast." 

"I'm not gonna let us lose anybody else." 

"I wouldn't make any promises brother." I said sadly, looking down at the ground. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked, looking at me. 

I walked closer to Damon, and gently rolled up his sleeve, examining the bite, "Tyler Lockwood bit him." 

"Actually it was more of a nip, really." Damon said, "But there it is." 

"We'll find something." Stefan's eyes widened in alarm, also grabbing Damon's arm and examining the red, dry, irritated skin around the bite. The wolf venom is spreading, fast, "A cure, something." 

"There is no cure, Stef." Damon says, sure of himself, "There just isn't." 

"The venom is spreading..." I sighed, "We don't have very long..." 

\----

"That looks like it's getting worse, Dames." I said, sympathetically while opening the door to the cellar, "Ugh. I wouldn't want one of those." 

"It feels worse." he groaned in pain, "Did Stefan send you for suicide watch?" 

"He's just being cautious." I replied, squatting down to be level with him, "You know our brother. He always has to be the hero. He told me not to open the door, but he knows I don't listen to him." 

"That's Stefan." he says, in a groan, "Always trying to right the wrongs of the past." He groaned again, speaking in a hushed tone, "Ah, that hurts." 

"Double shot?" I offered, filling an alcohol glass with bourbon, "May help your pain...or not, but you look like you need alcohol." 

"Yeah, that's good." he groans, sitting up from his slouching position, and taking the glass from my hand, "good enough for me." 

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this brother," I said, sighing in despair, "Come here." 

I opened my arms, seeing as he willingly climbed into them, putting his head in the crook of my neck, "I'm sorry you have to witness this, Chante. You shouldn't have to." He says, breathing heavily. 

I stayed silent for a moment, listening to his shallow breath. 

"Your blood has healed me before," he paused, getting closer to my neck with a dazed look in his eyes. 

"Damon," I sighed, "My blood isn't going to help this, brother." 

"We could always try..." he whispered.

I felt his lips touch my neck and his fangs pierce my skin, as I let out a breath of sympathy. He is dazed and doesn't know what he's doing. My blood healed him once before, but this, this it just won't do anything. But, to ease his suspicion that it would, I just let him drink from me for a few moments. 

"I told you it wasn't going to help, Dames." I sighed as his fangs came out of my neck, and he looked at me, "I'm sorry." 

"It's helping for now." he mumbles, his voice very slightly stronger, but still weak, "I'm gonna die, Chante. I'm scared." 

"I know, big brother." My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I looked at Damon before answering it, 

"Yes, brother? I'm kind of busy." 

"Hey, sis." Stefan replies, "I'm with Klaus, trying to strike a deal right now. How's Damon? Is he okay?" 

"In bad shape." I said, my hand still to my neck as it took longer than usual to heal, "He's slipping in and out of consciousness." 

"Klaus is making me call you." he replies, letting out a shaky breath at the new information I gave him, "He wants to speak with you." 

"Put him on the stupid phone, then." 

I could hear them whispering to each other, but didn't much pay any attention to what they were saying, instead opting to watch Damon who was still suffering. 

"He doesn't want a phone conversation." he says, with a hint of annoyance, "He wants to speak to you here." 

"I can't leave Damon." I replied, looking at my brother, "He's slipping, Stef, you know this." 

"Klaus told me he would help Damon if you agree to talk to him." he answers, solemnly, "Not on the phone, but here." 

"Fine." I groaned, "Where are you?" 

"Ric's apartment." he says, "You were invited in, right?" 

"Yeah. I was." I said, worried for the life of my older brother, "I'm on my way." 

I hung up the phone, turning to Damon who wasn't where I had left him. I looked around the room, feeling a presence behind me, which slightly freaked me out until I heard his voice, "Sis." 

I turned, "Dames. You need to get some rest." 

"I need--I need blood." he states, breathing uneven and his heart racing. 

"Okay, I'll get you blood," I said, trying to hold him up right, "Just stay here, sit down and relax. You need to rest, brother." 

I wasn't paying attention, as I thought I heard something, until I felt a pinch in my neck. I internally sighed: Damon bit me again. I understand his need for blood, and I can handle the blood loss, but he's slipping and it's so hard for me to watch.

"You need to rest, Dames." I didn't want to hurt him, so I waited until he pulled away from my neck before I softly spoke to him, coaxing him into sleep, and I gently helped him laid him on the floor, "I love you, brother."


	13. Solemn Day

_Meanwhile in Alaric's Apartment..._

"I heard about this one Vampire and his sister." Klaus said, walking around the apartment as Stefan listened from the floor, "Always on and off the wagon for decades with her following right behind him. He once wiped out an entire migrant village...a true ripper. And his sister was nice enough to clean his messes up for him. She must've really cared for him deeply." he smiled to himself, "Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a _very_ long time." Stefan replied, kneeling on the floor, "And she only came back a month ago."

"Well that's the Vampire I can make a deal with, and that's including his sister, I want her too," The Hybrid said as Stefan finally gathered himself and got off the floor, "That is the kind of talent I can _use_ when I leave this town. The enchanting _, goddess-like_ _beauty_ of the Salvatore woman is _needed_." He smirked, "Katerina. Come here."

Katherine got up from lounging in boredom on the couch and slowly walked to the Hybrid and Stefan. She couldn't have Klaus knowing Damon had slipped her vervain when he was out. Little did she know, he already knew. In turn, when she was close enough, Klaus grabbed her wrist and bit into it. He didn't drink her blood, no, he just bit her, as she squirmed in his hold to get away. He finally let go, and bit into his own wrist, shoving it into Katherine's mouth, forcing her to drink his blood, which she struggled to get away from to. He pulled his wrist away from her mouth and the bite of Katherine's wrist disappeared.

"You want your cure?" Klaus asked, with a serious expression, "There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan came to the realization, clenching his jaw.

"Got to love Mother Nature." The Hybrid smirked, putting his arm around Stefan, leading him to the kitchen, away from Katherine, "Now, let's talk: you and I." he sat down on one of the bar stools, and Stefan leant on the sink, "I want you to call your sister."

"Why do I have to call Diya?"

"Diya." Klaus mused, "Lovely nickname."

"Why do I have to call her?"

"I want to speak with her." Klaus said in all seriousness, "And to witness this deal between us being made. She is a part of it, after all."

"How is she a part of it?" Stefan felt worry for his sister, "She doesn't have to be in this."

The Hybrid smirked, "Oh, but she does."

"Why?"

"You've asked me that question about four times already." Klaus was unamused, "Call her."

Stefan stiffened before he pulled out his phone, dialing his sister number and listening as it rang.

Klaus was also listening in, waiting to hear her answer to her brothers' call, "I want that on speaker phone, Stefan."

Stefan sighed before pressing the speaker button as it rang a few more times,

" _Yes, brother? I'm kind of busy_." her voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey, sis." Stefan replies, "I'm with Klaus, trying to strike a deal right now. How's Damon? Is he okay _?_ "

" _In bad shape_." she said, her voice slightly wavering, " _He's slipping in and out of consciousness._ " 

"Klaus is making me call you." he replies, letting out a shaky breath at the new information his sister had given him, "He wants to speak with you."

" _Put him on the stupid phone, then_." she grumbled.

Stefan looked at Klaus and offered him the phone, to which he shook his head.

"I want her here."

"She's not gonna want to leave Damon."

"She'll have to." Klaus said, "If she doesn't show up, I can't help you."

"He doesn't want a phone conversation." he says, with a hint of annoyance, hearing her shuffle around somewhere, "He wants to speak to you here."

" _I can't leave Damon_." she replied, looking at her suffering brother, " _He's slipping, Stef, you know this_."

Stefan looked at Klaus, who shrugged, "Get her here."

"Klaus told me he would help Damon if you agree to talk to him _._ " he answers, solemnly, hoping she would agree, "Not on the phone, but here _._ "

" _Fine_." she groaned out, " _Where are you_?"

"Ric's apartment." he says, "You were invited in, right?"

" _Yeah. I was._ " she said, growing increasingly worried for the life of her older brother, " _I'm on my way_."

Klaus and Stefan hear the beep, signaling the end of the phone call: Chantelle had hung up the phone.

"Let's hope she shows up." Klaus smirked, "Fast."

_Twenty minutes later...._

Klaus could smell the raven-haired beauty from down the hallway and smirked, "She's here."

Stefan perked up, "How do you know?"

The Hybrid's smirk just got wider, "I can smell her."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows at the Hybrid's blunt way of telling him how he knew she was there, "How?"

Klaus just smirked again.

"All right. What do you want _Klaus_?" the only female Salvatore asked angrily as she burst into Ric's apartment, nearly tripping over Elijah's daggered body. She froze in her spot at the sight. Stefan watched her carefully, as she finally snapped out of it, "What the hell you bloody idiot? You practically just murdered your own blood!" she yelled, "I have a _dying_ brother on my hands and you are disrupting me from taking care of him! So what could _possibly_ be so important that you had to tear me away from my dying _blood_?"

"Relax, love." Klaus tried to soothe, angering her further, "I just wanted to speak with you." He motions to the chair next to him, "Have a seat. And Stefan give us a minute." She watched her brother leave the room, and harshly glared at Klaus, "What's the matter, love? Why so hostile?"

"I have a _dying brother_ I should be taking care of." she grumbled, "And instead I'm _here_. Why is that?"

"I heard of this one Vampire." he says, "She was always one step ahead of her brother to clean up the messes he left behind." he mused, watching her glare at him harder, "She was a smart one, for sure. I would love to see what she was like alongside her little brother, in person."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Oh, she just seems... _interesting_." he smirked, getting closer to her.

"I know who you're talking about." she frowned, "she _left_ a long time ago."

"Is that so?" he walked around her, sensing no fear or hesitation, "Why?"

"She was no longer _needed_." she said, "So she left."

He smirked, barely a half foot away from her, "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. Not that you need to know." She rolled her eyes, "I tried to kill you." she stepped closer to him, and he smirked at her bravery, "Why haven't you returned the favor yet?"

"Always so brave." he stated, confusing her, "Let's just say, I have big plans for you and your brother." he looked her directly in the eyes, "You, especially."

"Are you gonna try turning me into a Ripper?" she questioned, an arched eyebrow raised, "It's not gonna work."

"Oh, I know, love." he stated, taking a glance at Stefan before his eyes went back to her, "Your brother, you and I are going to have some fun."

"How so?" she again raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough, love."

She gave him her famous 'Salvatore Glare' and walked over to Stefan, "Are you okay?"

"Did he bite you?" Stefan demanded answers from his sister, "Did Damon bite you?"

Klaus perked up in his spot angrily at the new possible information, getting up and walking closer.

"No." she attempted to cover for her brother, "Of course not."

"Then why is there blood on your neck? I _know_ you didn't feed before you came here." her brother questioned with a scowl, "He bit you didn't he?"

"Maybe..." she drifted off, as Stefan moved to go out the door, "Stefan! No, No! He's not himself! Stop!"

Klaus followed the two siblings over to the door, where Chantelle had mustered up the strength to stop Stefan from storming out. He walked closer to the Salvatore in question and lifted her hair off her shoulder, she was too engrossed with trying to calm a raging Stefan to notice his moves. He widened his eyes at what he saw, lowering his face close enough where she wouldn't feel him trying to smell her to see if that was the scent he couldn't get enough of for the passed four days, growing curious as it started to heal. He removed his nose from her neck, and the raven-haired female still didn't notice he had sniffed around her neck, still preoccupied with her younger brother.

The squabbling siblings settled down when Klaus yelled, "Guys!"

They turned their heads to the Hybrid, "What now?"

"I want you," he pointed to Stefan, "...to join me for a drink." he pointed at Chantelle, "You, sit next to me."

She was about to sit down, just so he wouldn't get angry or throw a fit that she didn't listen, when her phone buzzed. She froze in her spot, knowing that Klaus and Stefan heard it too. She looked at Klaus, knowing he was in control of the situation here.

"It's your phone, not mine." he said, sitting back, "Answer it."

She pulled it out of her pocket and pressed the answer button, not bothering to look at the caller ID, already inferring this was regarding something to do with Damon, "Hello?"

" _Please tell me you're with Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline?"_

"No, Ric, I'm with Stefan." I stated, seeing the two male Vampires in the room staring at me, "And Klaus."

" _Damon just escaped and the cops are out for him_." he sounded panicked, " _Listen, Chantelle, your brother is in bad shape, so if you can get out of there and find him, get him somewhere safe, okay? Love you_."

"Love you too, Ric." she sighed, "I'll try."

" _Good,_ " he says, " _Let's just hope we find him before the entire police force does. Who knows what they'll do to him?_ "

I pushed the power button to hang up the phone, sighing and closing my eyes.

"You obviously heard that," Chantelle opened her eyes, Klaus was staring at her with a smirk, "Can I go?"

"No."

"Why not?" she remained calm, despite how much she hated the Hybrid.

"I fear you won't come back," he says, filling a glass with blood, "Given the choice, you wouldn't."

"My little brother is here, and you think I'd leave him here with _you_ for too long?" she rolled her eyes at his assumption, "Please. Like that would _ever_ happen."

He got up from his chair, walking towards her, halting his steps when he was a few feet in front of her, "Why should I let you go?"

She stared at him, somehow managing to keep her rage in check, "Look," she stated, "I know you technically just murdered your brother for all intensive purposes, but I have a brother who may actually die." she paused, not noticing the Hybrid was listening intently and admiring her, "I don't want his death to be at the hands of the freaking cops." she sighed, finally looking us, "Please, just, let me go help my brother. I know you _hate_ all of us, but please, I can't let him _die_ without at least _one_ member of his _family_ around."

"I can understand that." he got closer, barely a foot away, "How do I know you'll return?"

"You'll have to take my word for it." She took a half step closer, "Us Salvatore's live by our word. We don't break them." she hesitated for a second before speaking again, "Well, Stefan and Damon have quite a few times, but me? Never _once_ have I went back on what I said I would do." she paused, the man in front of her still listening. "So if I _say_ I'll come back, I _will_."

He was going to let her go anyway, he would truly feel horrible if he ripped her away from her older brother without giving her the chance to say goodbye. He hasn't been in town very long, but he could tell she was very close with Damon by the way she acted at the Grill. She may of not noticed she was being extremely _cautious_ and _protective_ of him but he sure did. He was definitely going to let her go, he just wanted her word.

"Give me your word you'll return with _two_ hours," he says, "...and I'll let you go."

"I'll return in two hours," she stated, not missing a beat, "You have my word."

"All right. Go," he said, "When you return within the two hours, we'll be waiting here."

The Salvatore Woman looked down with a sad feeling that she had to leave her brother here with Klaus, but with an understanding that she was also having a part in saving Damon's life, before giving the Hybrid a nod of her head and disappearing out the door.

Klaus turned back to the youngest Salvatore with a smirk,, "As for you.."

\----

**Chantelle's POV**

I was roaming the town, looking helplessly for Damon. I have a _time limit_ on my hands! I _need_ to find him, now! If I don't find him, Liz will kill him. I will lose _all_ respect I have for her if she kills him. I'll be pissed and take my vengeance out on the town: the place she is supposed to protect.

"Ric?" I questioned, "Have you found him yet?"

"No, I haven't." he replies from the other line, "Jeremy just called. He said he was going to take Damon The Grill and keep him safe." he sounded like he was running somewhere, "How far from them are you?"

"A minute." I said, "If I vamp there."

"Do it." says, "We can't let him die."

I hung up the phone and vamped to The Grill just in time to see Liz about to shoot Damon, but he fell, nearly unconscious, making the bullet go through Jeremy instead of him. Thank goodness! Not that Jeremy is about to die, but that Damon may live to see tomorrow.

"Liz!" I yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't mean to!" she defended just as Bonnie and Caroline came bursting into the room, "I didn't."

"What about the ring?" Caroline asked.

"She's a human," I sighed, slightly shaken up, "...the ring won't work for this."

I was about to bite into my wrist but Caroline beat me to it, shoving her bloodied limb into Little Gilbert's mouth. He didn't respond and Caroline bit into her other wrist, as she kept trying to get him to wake up.

"It's no use, Caroline," I realized, "He's dead..."

"I know what we have to do." Bonnie shakily got up from the floor, "You need to take him with us."

"You cant move him." Liz panics, "This is a crime scene!"

"Because of _you_." I stated in rage, "If _you_ hadn't of been trying to kill Damon, my _brother_ , this _never_ would've happened! What were you thinking, Forbes?"

"I'm sorry." she let a tear slip.

"Save you apology for somebody who cares." I said, "You tried to murder _my_ blood, that's _all_ that matters to _me_."

"Enough guys," Ric stated running in and picking up Jeremy, "Let's go. Diya get Damon home, take care of him."

\----

"Are you getting headaches yet?" I couldn't help but ask my currently dying brother.

"Yeah, along with extreme pain," he says.

"You were poisoned with Werewolf Toxin." I said, sadly, rubbing his arm while sitting down next to him on his bed, "It would be strange if you felt any different."

"How did you know a wolf bite involved headaches?"

"I've heard legends." I told him, not missing a beat. The Arsenal injected us with a bunch of weird concoctions that make us immune to certain things for a certain amount of times. One of those things included Wolf Bites. I don't want Damon to know I've been bitten before, so I had to spin the truth. There is a limited number of times we, the Guardians, can be bitten without dying. I've been bitten five times, if I get bit two more times, that's it: Chantelle Salvatore _out_. "I've been around here and there, hearing all the legends that go around about Werewolf Bites and the toxin they contain."

"Well, aren't you a smart one," he finishes his bourbon, "I need more double shots."

"Anything you need." I said, "hopefully Stefan can get Klaus to give up this miracle cure," I'm annoyed with myself, "which so happens to be, the one thing I can't give you."

"It's okay, Chante. It's not your fault." he says, moaning in annoyance at his constant, never-ending pain, "My subconscious is haunting me, Chante."

"I know." I whispered, "Shhh."

"It's using Katherine against me." he says, breathlessly, "It hurts."

"I know, I know." I feel for him, but to say I was about to cry, would be an overstatement: I do _not_ cry. Not after what _he_ did. He completely ruined me, and after his indiscretions, I've learned not to cry, and my self-taught 'don't cry' method is helping immensely as of right now, "Tyler went for me. It should've been me, Dames. You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way."

"You're my little sister," he mumbled, his head on my chest tiredly, "I'll always protect you."

"Damon..."

"Diya! Good, he's still with us." I looked up to see Katherine, "I brought the cure."

"Oh, god." I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as she fed him the cure. It seemed to have an almost immediate effect, "You look better, Dames."

It looked like blood. Wait, is Klaus' _blood_ the cure? Wow. Why am I _not_ surprised his blood is the cure?

"Why are you here?" Damon asked, sitting up, partly glaring at Katherine.

"I owed you one."

"Thanks, Kat." I stated, and she smiled, walking over and giving me a hug, which I didn't feel the need to return, "I didn't think you would actually come _here_. I thought you'd just run off when Klaus let you go."

It was then that Elena walked into the room.

"I thought you were dead, Elena." Katherine turned back to me, "I owed both of you." she stated, tossing me the glass bottle of blood, which I caught, "Now, I've got to run. You'll see me soon though. Oh, and it's okay to love them both." she smirked at Elena, "I did."

\----

I had arrived back at Alaric's apartment just in time for the clock to hit ten, exactly two hours since I left. At least I made it in time. Stefan must have had over thirty blood bags by now, and I could tell because they were all spread out on the floor, like he had just carelessly tossed them there, and his face was covered in it.

Klaus looked shocked that I kept my word, "You're back. Right on time."

"I always keep my word."

Stefan was chowing down on a blood bag and I grimaced at what Klaus is making him do, before deciding to leave him be and not stare at him in sympathy because he probably doesn't want that, instead opting to sit on the couch and watch their interaction.

"Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked, amused, "You wouldn't be here if she didn't, so I can only assume she did."

"You know she's on vervain." I said, "She's not coming back here."

"I know, she won't get very far." he smirked, "Stefan and yourself will help me see to that."

I had no reaction to his statement. Stefan looked like he was starting to enjoy the blood. I peered over Klaus' shoulder and the Hybrid must've noticed my movements because he also turned his head before grinning, "Okay. Now we can go. He's ready." he grinned, beckoning us to follow him about the door and outside, which we did, "The two of you don't need to worry about clothes, I'll buy you whatever you need."

"Go where?" I asked as I heard the sound of a car unlocking and adverted my eyes to a black car parked next to us.

"Your brother has agreed, for you as well, to accompany me on a little road-trip, love." My eyes slightly widened, "Relax, sweetheart. I'm simply looking for your companionship."

"Companionship from two Salvatore's?" I scoffed, "Right. Good luck with that." I mumbled, knowing he heard it.

"I'm not actually all that bad, love." he says, "You'll soon realize that too."

"I _highly_ doubt that."

"I'm going to need your phones too."

I glared at him, "I am going to go insane without my phone and stuck with Broody Stefan for who knows how long, and trust me, you don't want that."

"Fine." he stated, "But I'll need to see every text and call you send out and receive."

"I don't care." I pulled my phone out to see if I had any messages, "As long as I can keep my phone."

_Damon is going crazy looking for you, Diya! Where are you?-Ric_

_Just me?-Diya_

_Yes! He took the cure and fell asleep, by the time he woke up you were gone! Where the hell did you go?-Ric_

_I'm carrying out a deal. Tell him I love him, and not to look for us. It's too dangerous. Love you all. Bye. -Diya_

"Who is that?" Klaus asked.

"Ric." I said, "You know, the guy whose body you inhabited."

"What did he say?"

"Damon woke up and freaked out trying to find me." I said, "And I replied, 'tell him I love him and not to look for us,' and he hasn't said anything back yet."

"All right." he said, "Just don't tell them where we're going."

"Wasn't planning on it."

I tried to get in the back with Stefan, but Klaus grabbed my arm, opening the front passenger door, "Nope. You're up with me, love."

I groaned in annoyance that I had to sit in the front with him, but begrudgingly climbed into the front after he handed me the keys to start the car. I'm not exactly sure why he gave them to me to start the car, but I wasn't going to question him right now: I just didn't care to, it's been a long day, my brother almost died. Klaus finally walked back over from a phone call he took and got in the drivers' seat as he slammed the car door shut.


	14. Hotels

_MONTH ONE_

Klaus had apparently titled me as shotgun rider of the car for this entire 'road-trip' as he likes to call it. Stefan was smart, unlike me, and immediately rushed to the back seat of the car, and before I had the chance to follow him, Klaus told me I had to sit up front with him, unfortunately. But that was a little over a month ago. So far we've been all around Florida, including Jacksonville, Miami, Orlando, Tampa, and we're just leaving Pensacola. I would much rather be in the back with Broody Stefan than up here with Klaus.

"So, where exactly are we going now, Klaus?" Stefan asked from the back seat, "We've already been all around Florida, what could possibly be next?"

"Tennessee."

 _Florida is 717 miles from Mystic Falls, Tennessee_ _is 645 miles away from Florida and that's if we don't hit traffic._ I internally groaned but made no outward sound.

We have been traveling nonstop for the past month and a half. Stefan, on the other hand, made a bold move of complaint, "Seriously? Why Tennessee? It's too may roads!"

"I wouldn't go trying to piss him off, brother."

"It all right, my love." Klaus says, "My friend, we're going to Tennessee to find wolf packs."

Stefan ignored nearly all of his answer, "I'm not your friend."

"I'm not your love." I said, following my brothers' answer while messing with the air conditioner, "And I'm not your friend."

"You will be." he replied, smiling like he knew something we didn't.

I rolled my eyes, "Again, I _highly_ doubt that, and it's very _highly_ unlikely."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix the air conditioner."

"Why?" he asked.

"If you haven't noticed it's damn hot in here and it's probably because we're still in Florida." I finally fixed it, hearing Stefan sigh in relief, "How much longer until we're out of Florida?"

"Around eight hours." he smirks, "Relax, love."

"You clearly don't know me that well."

\----

I hadn't noticed I'd dozed off, but by the time I had woken up, I noticed it was dark outside. As I stretched my arms and rolled my neck around, I could feel Klaus' eyes on me, and not where they should be. They should never be where they were, _ever_. I wish he didn't look at me at all, "Keep your eyes north of the freaking equator, Klaus."

"Sorry, love," he stated, taking his eyes off me and back on the road, "You're a true beauty."

"Sure." I dragged out sarcastically, "Where are we?"

"Tennessee, my love."

"I'm not your, 'love', stop calling me that." I rolled my eyes, "And why exactly did you pick Tennessee of all places to look for packs?"

"I'm looking for a wolf."

"An alpha, I'm guessing?" I shifted in my seat.

"How did you know?"

"Simple." I said, looking back at a sleeping Stefan, "If you find the alpha, you'll find the pack."

\----

Stefan complained that he was tired and not wanting to sleep in the backseat of a car anymore. Klaus looked at me, trying to find out if I had the same complaint my brother did. My only reply was, "My brother isn't exactly the easiest to get along with when he's broody and doesn't get what he wants."

He sighed and pulled into a hotel, listening to my subtle suggestion that yes, he should pull in somewhere, therefore I won't have to listen to Stefan's complaining for the next four days.

Stefan and I waited by the car while he went to register and pay for a room. Hopefully it's two beds, I'm _not_ sleeping in a bed with Klaus, I'd much rather sleep in a bed with Broody Stefan than with Klaus, and Stefan is my brother so it makes more sense.

"Okay." Klaus came back down the stairs leading to the office, "235."

"Great." I said, "Mr. Broody over here," I pointed at him, "...needs to get sleep as soon as possible." I rolled my yes, "I don't want to deal with a cranky and broody Stefan Salvatore in the morning. I will freak out because that would be double bad."

"I'm not that bad." my brother defends.

I glared at the ground, as Klaus opened the door, "Yes you are."

"A bit plain for my taste," he rolled his eyes, "But plain will have to do for now."


	15. Tennessee

MONTH TWO

We were all getting ready to head out. Where, I'm not sure, and neither is my brother.

"Can you quit being broody?" I asked Stefan as Klaus was in the shower.

"Well, it's hard not to be 'broody' as you seem to like to put it, when you are taking the seriousness of this situation like it's nothing!" my brother nearly yelled, "Stop being an idiot and start being cautious."

"I am cautious." I said, barely fazed, "I'm just trying not to go insane with you being an ass and breathing down my neck every two seconds. It's pestering."

"Klaus!" Stefan pounded on the bathroom door, "I'm going for a bite!"

I rolled my eyes. Did he really have to yell?

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you, idiot," I said, "He's not deaf, he's a Vampire-Wolf Hybrid, who can hear things, such as this idiotic and dense conversation and you shouting at him from the other side of a plastic door."

My brother could only roll his eyes, and grunt, trudging out the door, "Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Grouchy Pants."

I heard the door slam closed and the bathroom door opened, "Is he gone yet?"

"He left fifteen seconds ago, so yes." I replied, reading an article of our latest kill, "I guess we're giving the reporters some stories to write. Not that they really have anything better to do."

When I looked up at him, I rolled my eyes, "Really?"

"Sorry, love." he says with a growing smirk, "I forgot to grab my clothing on the way in there."

"Sure." I dragged out, before sighing, "At least you're wearing a towel this time. I still very much hate you, just so we're clear."

He let go of the towel wrapped around his waist, though it still stayed on him, as he smirked in amusement at my words, "Is that so?"

"Stay away!" I yelled, backing up, "Put some clothes on!"

"I don't think I want to."

"My brother will be back any minute!"

"He left barely a minute ago," he replied, chasing me round the room with a laugh, "He won't be back any time soon. I'd give it an hour, maybe two."

"Stop it!" I shrieked, although he didn't seem to care and it hyped up his amusement more and he continued to chase me, "This is only making me hate you more! Get away, stop. No, no, no, no, no! Stay over there!"

"But it's so much fun." he smirked, "Come on, love."

"You need to put some clothes on." I exclaimed, very unamused, nearly running into a wall, as I had my hand over my eyes, "Put that thing away!"

"No," he laughed, "You don't need to cover your eyes."

"Yes I do!"

I heard movement and froze for a minute. I felt a breeze and a presence behind me. And me, thinking it was my brother, turned around. Let's just say: bad idea.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"What do you want now?" I questioned, "You've already annoyed me. What could you possibly want from me now?"

"You know, since your little brother has gone out for a bite, I was hoping you'll let me have one too." he stated, as I felt his head dip down to my neck, "I'll gladly return the favor, my love."

"I'm not your love, stop calling me that." I was still shielding my eyes from his indecency, "I'm not sharing blood with you."

He grabbed my hands and removed them from my eyes, "No need to cover your eyes, love." I looked at him and noticed he was wearing pants and I would hope underwear. Although, he was shirtless, and I was still unamused. He must've noticed my expression, "Awe, don't tell me your brothers or any other male hasn't walked around without their shirt on in front of you."

"I live with them," I said, turning away, "Of course they do, though it's mostly Damon who does it, because he's very open." I rolled my eyes, muttering to myself under my breath, "They wouldn't like it if I did it to them."

"My blood offer still stands," he came up from behind me.

"Nope, I'm definitely good. Don't want your blood, never want it." I said, "I know what blood-sharing means, Klaus. I'm not an idiot or a newbie to the supernatural."

"I know." he murmurs into my neck, "If you get bit by a wolf, you'll need my blood."

"Yeah? Well," I backed away and sat on the bed, "we'll see about that."

\----

Klaus pulled into a side road and stopped the car before cutting the engine and he flicked Stefan in the ear, which I found funny but kept quiet, "Wake up, my friend."

Stefan groaned, pushing his hands away and sitting up, "We're not friends."

"Okay, here's the story." Klaus said, ignoring my brothers' comment as we got out of the car and started walking the path to what is supposedly a ranch house, "We are a young couple, very much in love, and extremely lost."

"You and Stefan are a couple?" I burst into amused laughter, "That's hilarious!"

Stefan glared at me, "Really, sis?"

"Not Stefan," Klaus smirked.

It was then I noticed he was looking at me and I immediately stopped laughing, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I huffed, "If this is just an excuse to get your slimy hands on me, I will hate you more than I already do."

"You don't hate me."

"Well, you wouldn't know, Mr. Hybrid Asswhole." I stated, walking passed him, "You're not me."

"Ouch." he mocked offense, "That wasn't a very nice name to call me."

"It's certainly an appropriate name." I remarked, with an amused smirk, "You're an annoying little weasel."

"Well, a weasel is better than an asswhole."

"It wasn't meant to be better."

"Here it is." he says, wrapping his arm around my waist and putting his hand on my hip, "Now remember sweetheart, we're in love."

"I have a name you know." I grumbled in high annoyance, "I think this is just your very obvious excuse to be able to touch me."

"Maybe it is, my love." he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to my neck, which I rolled my eyes at, "Although, you aren't exactly protesting to my touch, are you?"

I try to squirm out of his hold, but he's too strong. The only thing he does is tighten the grip his hands have on my waist, continuing to kiss my neck repeatedly as I squirmed away as much as I could. Every time I got a little bit away from him, he pulled me back into his side, wrapped his arm around me, put his head in my neck and incessantly peppered kisses there. He could only smirk at all of my pathetic attempts of getting away from his strong grasp, "Sweetheart, young lovers do not protest to kissing their mate."

"Yes they do." I whispered harshly, "When they're in a fight."

"We're not in a fight."

"Yes we are."

"Even if we were, which we're not," he paused, kissing my shoulder, "I wouldn't protest to kissing you, ever."

"I would." I grumbled, "Fortunately for me, we're not lovers. We never will be."

"You're very wrong about that, darling." he whispered, "But for now," he trailed his lips up to my jawline, annoying me further, "...we are playing the part."

"You said we're supposed to be lost, Klaus." I rolled my eyes, finally getting away from his pestering hold he had on my waist, "You certainly don't look lost."

Before I can get too far ahead of him, he pulled me back and grabbed my hand, gripping it tight so I couldn't walk away. I glared at him, because he knows I don't want him touching me, and he does it anyway.

"Excuse me?" I said to the woman who had just walked out of her house, yelling for her dog, "Can we borrow your phone? Ours died and we broke down a few miles down the road."

"Hang on, both of your phones have died?" she sounded suspicious, and it was good she was, she's smart.

"Well, this idiot right here," I motioned to Klaus, "dropped his in his drink," I rolled my eyes keeping up the 'couple' act in front of the stranger, "So it doesn't work. Mine, on the other hand, has actually died on me. It has a bad battery. I should really think about getting a new one."

"In my defense," Klaus says, with an amused smile, "My enchanting fiancé is a very good distraction,"

"Dude!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry, sweet pea." I addressed the woman, "Clearly this one hasn't learned proper manners yet. You're a pig, Boo."

"Hmm." he hums, "That wasn't what you were telling me last night." he says, 'I believe it was 'you're amazing', 'I love you', 'I love--"

"As you can see, he can be a pig, and very inappropriate at times as well." I smiled, "I can assure you we're not serial killers, we're just extremely lost and we need to call a tow."

"Okay." she smiled "I'll get the phone and bring it out to you."

When she disappears behind the door, I make my move to punch him in the arm really hard, "Fiancé? Good distraction? What the hell is wrong with you, Klaus? You are absolutely revolting. Get away from me. If you ever say all that nonsense again, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you! I'm not kidding."

He laughed loudly, making it very clear he was enjoying and relishing in what seems to be true amusement at my extremely unamused state.

"Here you go." The woman said, holding out a cell phone.

"Thank you." I replied, as she looked at Klaus. I'm just going to say it now: that was a bad idea.

Her looking at him was an extremely bad idea on her part, "Show us a little southern hospitality." 

"You can come in." she replies, fearfully.

I sadly smiled at her fear, "Thank you, sweet pea."

"What she said." Klaus grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her in the house behind us, making me walk in the front, "Let's see, where is your friend?"

"Kitchen." she let a tear slip.

"Wonderful."

As we got closer to the kitchen, I heard another woman shout, "I bet you a hundred bucks that dog ran off to a house with actual air conditioning!" she froze in her spot when she saw two strangers, Klaus and I, along with her fearful friend, standing in the doorway of her kitchen, "Who are you?"

"Please, excuse the intrusion." Klaus said, "I'm looking for one Ray Sutton."

"Who?"

"Let's not play dumb here, ladies." I spoke up, startling both of them, "No need to piss this guy off." I used my hand to motion to Klaus, "He can get pretty angry."

"Ray is never home." she stated in fear, "he's always on the road."

"I mean, surely he gets the chance to come home at least once a month, hmm?" I questioned, getting closer to the human, sensing her fear, "He can't be so bad a husband that he never visits, can he? So, where is he, honey?" I brushed some hair out of her face, physically seeing her tense up, "If he has to make you tell him, it will only be infinitely more painful for you, darling."

That was the chance she took to run away, and I rolled my eyes, "I guess you really do have a death wish!"

Klaus smirked, still hanging onto the other girl, and beginning to walk to where she ran off to, "I love it when they run."

"It's kind of pathetic." I said, with my own smirk, "they think they can out run two Vampires and a Hybrid."

"He's in Tulley." the woman gave up, "It's near the border. In a bar called Southern Comfort," she was tearing up, "it's off Highway 41."

"Thank you, love." Klaus stated, before turning to the girl he had a hold of, "Can my friend come into your home?"

"Yes." her voice cracked, as she was crying.

The other woman looked alarmed, panicking, "What?"

Stefan came through the door, with a solemn expression laced across his features, looking at Klaus for directions. The Hybrid pointed to the blonde, "Kill this one quickly." he motioned to the curly-haired girl, "And that one, she tried to lie: make sure she suffers." he smirked in amusement, "We'll be in the car."

He grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door, which had me protesting, "Klaus!"

"What my love?"

"I'm not your love," I repeated.

"If you only knew the truth." He muttered to himself.

"And can you please stop tugging me?"

"Would you rather me carry you?"

"Neither!" I yelled, "I don't want you touching me at all."

I heard screaming from inside the house, and can infer that Stefan had killed one of them by now. He does kill quickly, if you ask me.

"Why must you make him do this, Klaus?"

"I'm not forcing him to do anything, love." he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "You should understand, sweetheart." he strokes the side of my face, and I flinched away, "The basic nature of a Vampire. This is who he is, who you can be, who we are."

I backed up a few feet, stopping him from touching me and running to the car.

\----

Klaus, Stefan and I walked into Southern Comfort. I had driven here and I was also the first out of the car. I was the first to spot this Ray Sutton character at the bar, and immediately walked over to him, before Klaus and Stefan came in the building and realized where I was going. I sat down on one side of the Werewolf, who again, thought he was safe, and they sat on the other, quietly talking.

"Hello." Ray said, getting closer to me, "You are gorgeous."

"Why thank you, sir." I said, "You aren't so bad yourself, darling."

"What's your name?"

"That depends." I replied, a flirtatious tone of voice, "What's yours?"

"Ray."

"Diya."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I let out a fake giggle, "You're funny."

"Say, hot stuff, are you looking for some fun, by any chance?"

"I mean, fun is my middle name, honey."

"Wow." he smirks, "so is mine." He puts his hand on my waist, "Wanna go back to mine, pretty face?"

"She's taken mate." Klaus glared.

"No, I'm not." I said, as Ray slid his hand down to rest on my bottom, "Oh, I would love to go with you, Ray." I faked a sad expression, "If you weren't a mutt."

"Excuse me?" he growled, his eyes flashing yellow, "Watch your mouth, bitch!"

All of a sudden his head was slammed into the bar, and Klaus growled angrily, "If you want to live, and if you know what's good for you, you will not threaten her, you will not insult her, and you will not violate her again!" he was still pissed, even after threatening him, "Now, I want you to tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

"No. You can't compel me, it won't work."

I grabbed his head and smashed it against the bar top really hard, "There's this game we sometimes like to play..." I whispered, with an amused smirk, "It's called Truth Or Wolfsbane." I smiled happily, "Wanna play?"

\----

Stefan was the one doing the torturing because I've seen this happen before and it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable to be a witness to. Although, it is fun torturing people, I just didn't feel like it, so I made Stefan do it this time.

I eventually joined Klaus in watching him. Mostly because the bartender would not stop staring at me, he grabbed my ass, and I'm bored. I have been violated twice tonight. Three times if you count Klaus incessantly kissing me on the neck and gripping my waist against my very clear protests that screamed 'no! get away!'.

"Hello, love." Klaus smiled when I sat next to him, "What has you joining the fun?"

"The bartender grabbed my ass and he won't stop staring at me," he immediately went to attack the guys, but I grabbed his arm, "And I'm extremely bored. This kind of torture is no fun. Amuse me, please. This is boring."

\----

Klaus had went to go after Damon after he got a tip from a random girl who walked in, saying that our brother was tracking us all around to our different locations. Stefan stopped him and somehow convinced him to let him go deal with our brother, so Klaus wouldn't kill him. I'm actually surprised he agreed, as I know Klaus hates Damon, and Damon hates Klaus.

\----

"It's a three step process, Ray." Klaus said as our Werewolf 'friend' was laid on a table. "One: you need to drink from my wrist." he says, and the Werewolf's eyes widened as Klaus shoved his wrist into his mouth, "Two: I snap your neck." which he did, causing the wolf to pass out, "and three: you wake up and complete your transition to a Hybrid."

"It's actually a very simple process, Ray." I said, with a roll of my eyes, "Not that you can hear me, because you're technically dead. But, still, that's how this works."

Klaus laughed, throwing the transitioning Werewolf over his shoulder, "She is right, you know." he motioned me to follow him out of there, and I did, reluctantly.

I cannot wait until I can go back home, as in The Arsenal, and not deal with this regularly scheduled drama of my immortal life.


	16. The Hybrid

MONTH THREE

Klaus, Stefan and I were walking through the woods. I was lagging a little behind, as I really did not want to deal with Stefan and his cranky, snarky attitude today. I don't know why, I really don't, but I have an itching feeling we're going to get in a fight later. It's practically inevitable at this rate.

The last few weeks have been horrible, and let me tell you why: Stefan continues to be broody and not care about anything, though I know he still has his humanity. I know he does. He's still in there somewhere, he's just mad at himself for doing this, agreeing to go back to his Ripper ways, and I have been doing what I used to do in the twenties when he was this way: following and fixing.

To add to the list of reasons why these passing days have been so horrendous for me: Klaus keeps trying to talk to me. I've been avoiding him and I don't think he's noticed. I don't completely ignore him when he talks, I just nod or him give short answers, kind of like I have been since this trip first started. He just continues to talk, and I just don't care what he has to say to me. He is a crazy, impulsive, annoying weasel Hybrid.

"You okay?" Klaus mused to Stefan, "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." my brother grumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus asked, with an amused look in his eye, "We've been walking for quite some time now. If you need a little sit down, or some water..."

"You know, I get that we're kind of, uh, you know, stuck together," Stefan rolled his eyes, "But that doesnt mean we have to talk." he readjusted Ray on his shoulders, "So if we could cut the chit-chat, that would be great, Klaus."

Klaus looked back at me, "Is he always this grumpy?"

"His entire life?" I asked, "Obviously. He's so serious."

Klaus chuckled, "Your self loathing is suffocating you, my friend."

"We're not friends." he said back, "And maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting Werewolves. I mean, come on, we have been at this all Summer." he grunted, "I'm surprised one of us hasn't gotten bit yet."

"Don't jinx it, Stef." I muttered, knowing they could hear me, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, thanks to Ray, we've found ourselves a pack."

I looked up from my interest in the dirt covered ground and at the pack of Werewolves, seeing that there were about fifteen to twenty of them.

Stefan went ahead with Ray on his shoulders, and I went to follow suite but Klaus held me back from doing so, "Hang on, my love. We get to make an entrance."

Stefan dropped Ray on the ground in front of the wolves, which grabbed everyone's attention. A woman sprinted over to him, "Ray!" she looked him over for a minute before looking at my brother, "Who are you?"

Klaus walked out, going next to my brother, "I think the more important question is who I am." he says, with a small smirk, "Please, excuse the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The woman got up from her crouched position on the ground, "You're the Hybrid."

"Good. You've heard of me." he smiles, "Fantastic."

"What I'm quite surprised about is the fact that you haven't attacked him yet." I revealed my position and walked towards the group of scared Wolves, my brother and verbal torturer, "I mean, I have wanted to kill him countless times, and it's only been three months."

The Wolves looked at me like I was crazy for disrespecting the all powerful Hybrid. I rolled my eyes at their horrified expressions, "Oh, I would love to really insult him, but I fear I wouldn't be able to insult him more than nature already did. Although, I am amazed that this ones head hasn't yet exploded due to all the egotistical thoughts he must have floating about in there."

They all gasped, and started whispering around to each other, 'Is she crazy?' 'Maybe she's mental.' 'She's gonna die if she keeps talking.' 'I think she just signed her own death certificate.' are just some of the things that were said.

Klaus chuckles and flashes me a smile, "Oh, sweetheart, always so truthful. One of the things I adore about you, my love." I rolled my eyes and his smile got bigger before he adverted his attention to the wolves, "Okay then. Shall we get started? Who's first?"

\----

"It's fascinating, actually." Klaus muses, "A Werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a Vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true Hybrid." suddenly Ray shot up, "Excellent timing Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's going on?" he mutters, "What's happening to me?"

"Stefan." Klaus encouraged my brother to ask for a human, and Stefan grunted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes stubbornly.

"Hello, my lovelies." I rolled my eyes at his childish way of saying no, before I got up from my spot between Stefan and Klaus where we were sitting on a giant rock, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to a Vampire. And if he doesn't get it, he'll die anyway."

"It doesn't take much." Klaus said, "Just a sample." when nobody answered, he also got up, "Anyone, a boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?" he paused and looked around, "You." he realized, looking at a blonde haired, blue eyed male. He sped over to him and bit into his forearm to draw blood out.

"No!" the woman yelled and went to attack him as he threw the male to the ground, but was stopped by Klaus himself.

Stefan tackled the blonde to the dirt and held him there, "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is: I don't know how to stop."

"It's the new order," Klaus said to the female, "Join us or die."

"I'd rather die than be a Vampire." she whispered and grunted as he had a hold of her hair.

"Wrong choice." he bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth, forcing her to drink his blood. Following that, he snapped her neck, "She'll thank me for that later. Okay, who's next?"

\----

"They're dead." Ray mutters, as Klaus was busy compelling the human and Stefan was a few feet away, pouting to himself. Ray was shivering, "They're all dead."

"You're through your transition. Seems like it worked for the most part." I said,

"You should be feeling better soon." Klaus said, as he got off the ground.

"So this is your master plan?" Stefan asked, "Build an army of Hybrid Slaves?"

"Not slaves', no." Klaus corrected, "Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?"

"You don't build an army after war has been declared." Klaus said, "You build an army so big, no one ever dares pick the fight."

"What makes you so sure they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not hard to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus mused, "That's something you'll understand when you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

I was listening to the conversation, but crawling around on the ground, checking on the dead bodies and being certain they were really dead and not just faking.

"That's why you're keeping us around?" Stefan asked.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided I want you to know why."

I finally made it back to Ray and the very first thing I noticed was he was still shivering, "Hey, Ray. Still not better?"

"No." he says, shakily, "It's cold and hot at the same time, my body feels like it's on fire."

"And bleeding from your eyes." I muttered to myself.

I looked over and noticed Klaus and Stefan were engrossed in a conversation to notice what I was doing. It looked tense to me, but I didn't much care. Whatever Stefan has said to Klaus, he probably deserves the scolding he's getting right now.

I took his face in my hands and wiped under his eyes, to get the blood off, only to find out it just keeps flowing out of his tear ducts, "I doubt this should be happening. What the hell?" This got me concerned and I thought to myself for a minute before interrupting Klaus from scolding my brother, "Klaus."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm not sweet." I glared, "Come over here for a second, please."

"What's the matter?" he walks over and crouches down next to me, not even looking at Ray as I still hand my hands on his face.

"Look at this." I stated, seeing as he tilted his head to look at Ray, "He shouldn't be bleeding from his tear ducts. Something went wrong."

"Some master race you've built." Stefan remarks.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said at the same time I said, "Don't piss him off."

The moment Klaus stepped away from Ray, the Wolf ran off. I reacted and chased him, totally ignoring Klaus shouting for me to come back and that Stefan would chase him down.

"Love, get back here." he yelled, not angrily, "Stefan will get him!"

I didn't much care for his request for my return. I need something to do anyway, as I am completely bored right now and I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something other than sit and wait for a bunch of wolves to wake up. Eventually Stefan caught up with me and we nodded at each other, tackling Ray to the ground together.

He wrestled with us, and I tried to get my brother off so only one of us had to get hurt, but it was too late to save him from it. He bit Stefan as he threw him off him after taking a chunk out of his arm. When he managed to wrestle my brother away, he went for me. He bit me in the shoulder, after I nearly wrung his neck for biting Stefan, drawing a lot of blood. I rolled my eyes as he ran away, before crawling over to my brother to help him up.

"Come on, Stef." I groaned, pulling him up, "You have to get up, brother."

He moved my shirt sleeve off my shoulder with a worried look, "He bit you too."

"It's fine." I said, "I'll be all right. Now listen."

We both focused our ears and heard Damon, Ric and Elena.

"I thought you told them to stop looking for us!" I whisper-yelled, "What the hell?"

"I did!" he defends, "My guess is Elena somehow managed to drag them out here with her."

"Of course, because she's an idiot."

"She's not an idiot." he defended her, "She's just worried."

"Worried," I pondered, "...or stupid?"

That was when he attacked me. Since he attacked me, I felt justified by attacking him back. I threw him off me before tackling him to the ground as we rolled around on the ground, extremely angry at each other. Him: because I insulted his precious girlfriend, Elena. Me: simple. He attacked me, nobody attacks me and gets away with it. I always get my revenge.

Many words I do not wish to repeat were traded for an agonizing twenty-five minutes and I eventually got him pinned to the dirt. I was sat on his back, and twisted his unbitten arm behind him in a very painful manner, just to warn him, "You know what you said, Stefan. If you ever say it again, I will tell Klaus that little secret you've somehow managed to keep all summer." I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to get me off of him. I'm stronger than he is. "You know, if you keep attacking Damon and I, you won't have any siblings left." I pulled his arm back more and he groaned in severe pain, "Remember that, brother."

I got off him and walked away, trudging my way through the woods. You know what? Stefan can deal with Elena by himself. I don't care anymore. He does not have the right to attack me, we're blood. I could feel my bitten shoulder very slowly start to heal. Stefan really needs to get out of his Elena funk. It's actually very depressing and someone is eventually going to notice how much of a bad mood he's constantly in. I am extremely tempted to tell a certain someone a certain other persons secret if you know what I mean. Stefan really does need to lighten up. He's going to get drowned in his own sorrows if he continues to go on like this.

"Sweetheart!" I heard from behind me, "Did he bite you?"

"No." he gave me a look, "Maybe?" he looked at me sternly, "Oh, fine, yes." I finally answered barely fazed by it, as I knew it would heal, it may take a few minutes but it will, "I'll be fine."

He bit into his wrist and held it up, "You need to drink."

"No, no, no." I said, walking away feeling dizzy, "I don't need it. I don't want it."

"You need my blood to heal your shoulder." he said following right behind me and grabbing a firm hold on my arm, "Drink."

"No, I don't." I replied, with a roll of my eyes, "I'll be fine."

"That is a Hybrid bite my love." he nearly yelled, "You need to drink."

"No, I don't." I started feeling like I was going to faint so I backed up a little and sat against a tree, "I'm not your love." I whispered, "I'm fine." I spoke normally feeling weaker but knowing that this all has to happen before it heals, "You should go check on Stefan. He got bitten too. He'll need your blood."

"I'll ask how that managed to happen later." he muttered, before speaking up as I started feeling the sweat coming on, "For now you need to let me heal you." I shook my head, clenching and unclenching my fist in pain from my shoulder slowly healing itself, "You'll die if you don't let me help you. I don't want that."

I shook my head again, putting my hand up to keep him away, "No. Stay away, stay over there." I groaned at the final pain in my shoulder, "I'm fine. Go take your blood elsewhere, please. Like to my brother, he needs it."

He bit into his wrist again, "Don't make me force it down your throat, love."

"I'm fine, Klaus." I sighed in relief as the bite on my shoulder closed up and healed itself completely. Whatever The Arsenal injected me with works very well, "See? I told you, I'm fine." I got up and walked away and I could physically sense his confusion of how I just healed without his blood, "Are we gonna look for Stefan or what?"


	17. Chicago

"Welcome back to Chicago, my love," Klaus told them as they got out of the car, "...and Stefan."

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Well, I know how much you liked it here." Klaus smirked, "Bringing back the good old Ripper Days." 

"I told you." Stefan rolled his eyes, "I blacked out most of them." 

"As did I." 

"A lot of blood, a lot of partying." Stefan's voice sounded off, "The details are a blur."

"That's a shame." Klaus said, "The details are what makes it legendary." he smirked, "Word on the street was the Ripper of Monterey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." 

In the 1920's, Chantelle Rosaria Salvatore-Ramirez, though everyone knew her as a Salvatore and nothing else, was a beautiful young lady that had men pining after her around every corner. They wouldn't stop. 

They stared after her as she trailed into The Speak-Easy, better known to her as Gloria's Bar. As soon as she made her presence known, Gloria had pointed her out, "Well, ladies and gentlemen. Look who I've just spotted." she teased with a smile, "Hello, Miss Salvatore, here for some amusement tonight?" 

"You're funny, Gloria." The raven-haired beauty called out, "Get back to your beautiful singing!" 

"Thank you, darling!" 

Chantelle just smiled and walked over to the male at the bar, known as her little brother, "Hello, brother." 

"Sister." he mused, "What brings you here?" 

"Can't a girl visit her little brother?" 

"I guess so." 

A woman suddenly bumped into him, and he looked shocked at the appearance of her, "Who are you?" 

"Careful, Mr. Salvatore." she whispered, "You're still wearing your date." 

"What's your name?" 

She put a finger up to her lips, "Shhhh." 

"Chicago was magical." 

"Well I'm just gonna take your word for it," Stefan sounded bored, "Like I said I don't remember most of it." he said, "I blocked it out." 

"As I said, I did too." Chantelle stated, "Not a good time." 

"Down to business then?" 

"Why are we still with you?" Stefan questioned in a snarky tone, "I mean, really, we've had our fun: your hybrids failed, majorly. Don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite Witch," Klaus mentioned, "If anyone can help us with our Hybrid problem, it's her." 

\----

"So a Hybrid walks into a bar and--" 

"Shut up." Gloria stated, "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." she adverted her gaze to the raven-haired female, "Chantelle Salvatore. You look incredible." she looked at Stefan, "I remember you." 

"You're Gloria." Stefan pointed out, "Shouldn't you be--" 

"Old and dead?" she nodded, "If I die, who's gonna run this place, huh?" 

"Gloria's a very powerful Witch." Klaus mentioned. 

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells help, but it'll catch up with me some day." 

"Love." Klaus called, and the raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes knowing her was addressing her, "Go on and drag your mopey brother to play pool. Gloria and I need to have a chat." 

The Salvatore gripped her brothers' hand and literally dragged him over to the pool table, "You didn't have to actually drag him!" 

Chantelle ignored him and grabbed two pool sticks and racked up the balls, before she tossed one of the sticks to her brother, "Here." 

"Who's first?" 

"You." she rolled her eyes, "I bet you'll hit stripes." 

Stefan rolled his eyes and lines up before hitting the ball, "I bet you're wrong." 

She looked back at the table just in time to see two striped balls go into the corner hole, "Am I?" 

"Damn it." 

"She still doesn't know?" Gloria asked Klaus as they sat down at the bar. 

"No, Gloria, it's not time yet." he replied with a sigh, "I have to become her friend first and gain her trust, then I will tell her." 

"She won't forgive you." 

"Yes she will." he was sure of himself. 

"She might." Gloria's voice was full of doubt, "But not completely." 

"How can you not forgive someone completely?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow, "She will forgive me, it will just take time." 

"She will hold onto the fact that you did what you did and she will always have it in the back of her mind, waiting to shoot it back at you in an argument or something." she explained, "Let me tell you something, that girl, as the only female Salvatore, has many secrets, but one thing about her that isn't a secret is that she is known for holding grudges." she said, "For very, extremely long periods of time." 

Klaus sighed, "Can we go back to my Hybrid problem?" 

The two Salvatore's finished playing pool at Vampire speed and put the sticks away. Stefan went over to the bar and spotted a very interesting picture, "Hey, sis, come look at this." he said in a normal voice, so as to not draw the attention of the other two people in the room, "This is cool." 

"Is it that photo of me and you at the sign outside?" she questioned as she walked over, "It would be so cool if she still had that--" she cut herself off when she saw what her brother was staring at. 

The picture of Stefan and herself is, in fact, still up, yes. Along with another one; him and her sitting at the booth, him with an arm around her shoulders, both wearing smiles. 

Although there is also a variety of others; Klaus and Stefan, which neither Salvatore could remember, and Chantelle knew she had to of been there because she was with her brother in the twenties. Klaus, Stefan, Chantelle, and a blonde woman around her age. They looked like they were all friends. Klaus was staring at Chantelle with what could be seen as love, and it was, in his eyes, though as she stared at the photo she didn't notice. She just saw him staring at her. His arm was wound around her waist, tightly. Chantelle was watching her brother pull a weird face as the blonde woman laughed at him. Chantelle tried so hard to remember that moment in the picture she was looking at, but she couldn't. She adverted her gaze to another; it was of her and the same blonde woman in the other photos. They were smiling and laughing, looking to be the best of friends. 

"Look." Stefan mouthed, and pointed her gaze over to two, much more interesting ones; a man and a woman were sitting in a booth, she was laughing at something she was seeing across the room, he was smiling at her happiness. His arm was around her waist, her leg was draped over his. The second; yet again, a man and a woman, smiling at each other, his arm around her waist, her arms around his neck. They were on the dance floor, and they looked to be happy. Third; a woman was sitting on the bar, a man on a chair next to her. She was leaned down and he craned his neck up as they kissed. 

The man and the woman? Klaus and Chantelle. 

Chantelle snapped out of it and held back a gasp, as she took the photo off the board, "Oh my--"

"Who's in the photo, sweetheart?" 

"Me." she said, her voice flat, "And you." 

His face visibly paled and he slowly approached her, "Look, love--" 

"What the hell, Klaus?"

He flinched, "Love--" 

"No!" she yelled, "Don't call me that, just tell me what the hell is going on here!" she noticed Gloria giving him the 'I told you so' expression, "If we knew each other in the freaking twenties, then why the hell haven't you said anything?" she freaked, "If we knew each other then, we certainly don't now." she couldn't take it any more, she just dropped the picture on the floor and stormed out of there. 

Klaus moved to go after her, but Gloria stopped him. 

"Don't." she warned, "Let her cool off." 

"I can help soften the blow of what you did," Stefan mentioned, "help you explain why you did it, but you need to start talking." 

Klaus sighed, "You were dating my sister in the twenties." 

"What, so, I knew another Original Vampire?" 

"If you can't handle it, don't ask." 

"Okay, fine, what else?" 

Klaus sat down at the bar, "I'm giving her a half hour, maybe forty-five minutes, then I'm going after her." 

"Fine." Gloria sighed, "She just needs some cool off time." 

"I'm going to go get Rebekah." Klaus said, "Come on, Stefan." 

\----

"I don't recognize her." 

"Don't tell her that." Klaus mused, "Rebekah has a worse temper than mine."

"Klaus?" Stefan exclaimed, "Hello? The story." 

"What?" The Hybrid questioned, "Oh, right." he said, as he started walking, Stefan following at the same pace, "As I was saying, you have many useful talents, as well as your sister. You know, I learned some of my best and favorite tricks from her." 

"Like?" 

"Well, we were here in the 1920's and some guy walked up to the booth we were in and asked where his wife was...." 

Chantelle, Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan were sitting in a booth at the Speak-Easy. 

"So, Stefan, enlighten me." Klaus mused, "What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister?" he asked, "She's pure Vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." 

"Don't listen to him, Stefan." Rebekah smiled, "Nik is an elitist."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed, "While we're on the subject of sisters, what makes you worthy of mine?" he questioned. 

"Oh, Stef, always so quizzical." Chantelle smiled, "So unlike Damon." 

Stefan reached across the table for her hand and held it tightly as he directed the following question at Klaus, "And where's the rest of your family?" 

"Well, let's see, I killed most of them." 

"But not all." 

"Oh. And you're okay with that?" Stefan was genuinely curious, "Really?" 

"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side." Rebekah said, reaching across the table for her brothers' hand, "I chose, eventually, the right one." 

Suddenly a male stormed up to them, "Where the hell is my wife?" 

Klaus leaned back in his seat and put his arm around Chantelle as a safety precaution, Rebekah grew curious, leaning into Stefan. Stefan and Chantelle subtly smirked at each other. 

"I don't know." Chantelle exclaimed, "I give up." she smiled, "Where is she?" 

"You think you're so tough, hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor?" the guy asked frustratingly, "A telephone call to Chicago P.D might set you straight."

The Vampires could only laugh. 

"Is that a threat, my darling?" Chantelle teased. 

"Damn sure it is." 

"Mmm." Chantelle smirked, "I don't believe you." she shrugged Klaus' arm off her shoulders, "Lila! Hey, Lila, come sit with us. Your husband is here." 

Lila smiled and walked over, sitting next to Chantelle, who was pulling a pocket knife out of one of her boots, "Hi." 

"Hey, no, what are you doing?" the guy panicked, "No, no, don't do that!" 

"Relax," Stefan compelled, "Sit." 

Chantelle pulled a drink glass forward and cut into Lila's wrist, the vampires watching as the blood flowed into the glass like a river. Rebekah curious, as she has never seen her best-friend do anything like this, in person, except for in stories Chantelle has told her. Stefan happy because he was for once a part of his sisters' plans. And Klaus was only growing even more curious by the second, because his girl was in the act of subtle torture. Even he had never thought of this form of torture for somebody, nor had Rebekah. 

"Drink." Chantelle pushed the glass of blood towards him. 

"Lila, why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan suggested. "Go on." 

The woman nodded and left to bandage her wrist. 

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" 

Stefan leaned forward, "I believe she said to drink." 

Klaus watched extremely curious and with his lips slightly parted as the guy slowly raised the blood glass to his lips, taking a small sip. 

"Oh, darling, I never caught your name." 

The man glared at Chantelle, "Go to Hell." 

"Already going." she smirked.

"Liam Grant." 

"Liam Grant." Chantelle mused, "You know, "I think I knew a Grant a few years ago, now he was a tasty little thing." 

Stefan smirked at his sisters' antics, "Have another sip, Liam." 

Liam slowly took another sip of the blood, "There. Happy?" 

"You're gonna need to finish that." Chantelle smiled, "Seriously. Finish it." 

The Vampires could only laugh as Liam Grant continuously gagged as he gulped down the blood of his wife. 

"Wait, so you enjoyed the way my sister and I tortured innocent people?" 

"Well from what I gathered, it was mostly your sister and you were a first timer to her plans." he said he walked up to a guy, "When she wakes up tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar and let her feed until you die." 

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan demanded as he and Klaus started walking again, "Where are we going?" 

"You think I'm lying Stefan. We knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you. We're going to your old apartment."


	18. Chicago: P2

When Chantelle knew that Klaus and Stefan had gone elsewhere, she made her way back to Gloria's. 

"Is it true?" 

"Oh, gosh!" Gloria flinched at her voice, until she turned around, "Chantelle. Yes. It is true." 

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Chantelle asked, "I thought we were friends." 

"We are." Gloria sighed, "I'm sorry, but I knew I couldn't tell you because you never believe anything without evidence and I didn't have the evidence." 

"Couldn't you have done one of those spells to get inside my head and show me what you knew?" Chantelle sat on the bar, "You couldn't of done that?" 

"I could've." Gloria stated, "But even with what I know, I can't get inside your head. You're a Guardian, a Ramirez and an Original Tribrid. It's nearly impossible to get inside the head of you or your other siblings and I'm not talking about Stefan and Damon. You're extremely stubborn and I didn't know much so you wouldn't have believed it." 

"Whatever." Chantelle rolled her eyes, "I need alcohol." 

Gloria sighed, "Do you want me to tell you what I do know?" 

"Well, since we're here." 

"You hated Klaus when you first met." 

"I can't imagine why." Chantelle stated sarcastically. 

"You hated him, but he liked you from the second he saw you. He followed you everywhere." Gloria explained, "Klaus was never one to pine after women, women are usually the ones to pine after him. You were different." 

"I am _very_ different." 

"Yes you are," Gloria stated, "Again, you hated him, he liked you, I mean, he was even in love with you for a nearly two months before you decided to give him the time of day and the slightest sliver of your attention." 

"Is that so?" 

"Fast forward a few weeks later, you showed up here, late, when you promised you would help me clean up, and I would've yelled at you, had I not noticed the paint all over your clothes and your face."

"Why did I have paint all over me?" 

"You were happy." Gloria smiled, "You told me Klaus and yourself were arguing and you threw paint at him, in turn, causing a paint fight, which also created a beautiful canvas painting from the flying colors you two were throwing at each other. I've seen it and it's absolutely beautiful." 

Chantelle stirred her drink, "That doesn't seem like something I would do." 

"There was some kind of explosion a month later." Gloria said, "But that's all I know." 

"Right." Chantelle sighed, "Thanks, Gloria." 

"A brutal self-analysis lies at the heart of all despair." 

Chantelle just nodded, "That's certainly true." 

\----

"I thought I would find you here." 

"Go away, Klaus." Chantelle rolled her eyes, "I'm not in the mood." 

"Chantelle, please, let me explain." 

"I already told you," she growled lowly, "I am not in the mood to listen to you try and explain yourself." 

"I know you said that, but if you just--" 

"No!" she yelled, "You took my memories away and left." she defended her anger, "We had _something."_ she pointed out _,_ making a very valid point, _"_ and now we have absolutely _nothing_." she was completely serious, "I don't want to know what we had. I want to forget it completely. For good." 

"You don't mean that." 

"Yes, I do." 

"No, you don't." he refused to believe her, he was set on the idea that her hostile responses were her anger talking, not her, "Believe it or not, we used to be _something_." 

"Well, whatever _something_ we were, it's long since over now!" 

"It doesn't have to be!" 

"Yes it does!" 

"Why?"

"Why?" she asked, "Why?" she was shocked at his question, "Because you took my memories away Klaus! I was starting to think that you were redeemable, that you had some good in you, but compelling me.--" she cut herself off, "Compelling me crossed the line." 

"I was trying to protect you, love."

"Protect me?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Protect me?" she couldn't believe he had the nerve, "How could you think _I_ am the one who needs protecting?"

"Being associated with me, and dare I say it: _friends_ with me, is a danger to you!" he exclaimed, "I had to compel you, to keep you out of harms way! I had good intentions, love."

"Good intentions?" she questioned with an exasperated expression, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't! Explain it to me." he said, throwing his hands up, "Explain to me how compelling you to keep you safe from my enemies, who would do anything, and I mean anything, to get back at me for the things that I've done, and that includes hurting you. Believe it or not Chantelle, you're important to me."

"Well I shouldn't be important to you!" she yelled, "The best thing for you is to stay the hell away from me!"

"I could say the same to you! Which is exactly why I compelled you! So you would stay the hell away from me." he matched her tone, "So you would be safe!" 

"You don't understand, Klaus!" the fire raging inside of her was only getting hotter, "I have secrets! Secrets of which you absolutely cannot know or even begin to understand!"

"Everyone has secrets Chantelle." he stated, "Everyone has their demons! But at least I'd try to understand."

She was trying so hard to keep her anger in check, and suddenly the bush they were standing next to lit on fire, "You can't!"

"Alright love," Klaus stared in shock, "I think you need to calm down." He warns holding up his hands. 

"I can control myself," The fire in the bush next to them immediately went out, "but you infuriate me."

"All right, now let's calm down, and talk about this. Okay?" He barely remembers what they were arguing about.

"Fine." she sighs, "But the answer is still the same. And it just comes to question: what are you hiding? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks unless you're running from somebody." she says, "And I would know." she whispers to herself.

"And how would you know that?" He asks leaning forward slightly in curiosity. 

"I can't tell you, Klaus. I wish I could," she turned to walk away, "but you wouldn't understand..."

He grabs her wrist, spinning her around to face him, "I'm sure I'd understand perfectly. After all, I am running myself. Did you not just point that out?"

"No, you wouldn't." she looks down at his hand on her arm and then to the floor, "Nobody could but me and--" she cut herself off, sighing, "Nobody could but me."

"Why?" he asked, "There has to be a reason for--"

"--Shhh."

"Do you hear something?"

"How do you not?"

"Maybe because I wasn't trying." he said, "I was listening to you." Klaus glances around, on edge, leaning forward slightly.

"Is that--" she cut herself off. 

"I think we should go?" Klaus suggested in a whisper. 

All they saw was a mop of blonde hair before Chantelle was tackled to the ground. 

"Chantelle!" 

"AH!" she screeched as she fell to the floor, "I don't know you!"


	19. Rebekah

"What do you mean you don't know me?" The blonde immediately got off of her, "It's Rebekah, Becky, Bex." she tried to remind, "Your best-friend." 

"She doesn't remember, Rebekah." 

"Why not?" she gasped as she realized, "Nik! Why did you compel her?" 

"It was to keep her safe!" 

"We could have brought her with us!"

"Well you chose Stefan so you got daggered!" 

"So what?" Rebekah demanded, "We could have brought them both with us!" 

"Guys!" Chantelle nearly yelled, "Stop arguing. Klaus, you have a hybrid problem, remember?" 

"Right." Klaus sighed, "Rebekah. Gloria says you have something she needs to contact The Original Witch." 

"The Original Witch?" 

"Yes," Klaus said, "So, what is it that she needs?" 

Rebekah reached up to her neck, and then ran over to the coffin she was previously in and rummaged through it, immediately knocking it over with a loud yell. 

"It's gone." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"My necklace," Rebekah explained in a panic, "It's gone!" 

"Rebekah, chill!" Chantelle exclaimed, "Maybe we can get Gloria to find it?" 

"How? You can't track a necklace!" 

"She can use you." Chantelle suggested, "You only wore it, what, a thousand years? What better connection than you?" 

"Okay, then let's go." 

"She can't go into town like that, Klaus!" 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rebekah was genuinely confused. 

"It's now the twenty-first century." Chantelle explained, motioning to her own outfit, "The style is so much different now than it was in the twenties." 

\----

"Please tell me there is more to this dress." 

"Unfortunately not." Chantelle called through the door, "Women wear things that are a lot shorter now, they basically wear nothing." 

"This looks your style, Aria." Rebekah replied as she opened the door, "Try this on." 

"No, we're not here for me." 

"Oh, just try it on, love." 

"Don't eavesdrop!" she scolded, "Stay out of my business, Klaus!" 

"Seriously, try it on, girly." Rebekah grew curious, as Chantelle nodded and she helped her with the zipper of the black and material, "You're really mad at him, aren't you?" 

"I guess," Chantelle muttered, "That's just me, though." 

"That's understandable." Rebekah sighed, "Oh, I have to pee, but I'll be right back." 

"Have fun." Chantelle called, "The bathrooms are also different." 

"Oh, great!" 

"Stefan!" Chantelle called after looking at herself in the mirror, "Stefan!" she heard movement and a knock on the door, "Stef?" the door cracked open and she pulled it open more, "Klaus? I called my brother, not you." 

"He stepped out for some air." he explained, "Allow me?" 

Chantelle hesitated, but slowly turned around, "Sure." 

Klaus ran his hands up her waist until they landed at the zipper and he easily pulled it down, "Why are you so mad at me?" 

"I just need time." she explained, as he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, "I'm not cool yet." 

He leaned down to her ear, "Take all the time you need." he whispered, "I'll be here." 

Chantelle sucked in a breath as he exited the room. She paused before she started changing back into her regular clothes. She had her jeans on and was just finished pulling off her shirt when the door opened again. 

"I heard your conversation with my brother." Rebekah sat down on the bench, "Why are you really so mad?"

"I have a very short fuse if you haven't noticed," she replied as she fixed the strap of her bra, "and I have no patience for people who lie to me." 

"I know," Rebekah smiled, "You used to blow up on people all the time." 

"I still can't believe that we knew each other." Chantelle huffed, as she pulled her shirt over her head and adjusted the bottom of it, "I'm sorry, but, I just don't believe it." 

Rebekah looked to be in deep thought before she perked up, "You trusted me with one of your secrets." 

"I highly doubt that." Chantelle raised her eyebrow, "I tell no one my secrets. No matter how much I trust them, my brothers don't even know and I trust them with my life. And I highly doubt I trusted you because I doubt we even really knew each other." 

"You also told me that," Rebekah said, "You said you were making an exception for me." 

Chantelle scoffed, "Okay." 

"Nik!" Rebekah called as she grabbed the raven-haired woman's hand and pulled her out of the room, "I need to take Chantelle somewhere. She still doesn't believe us and I need to prove that it's true."  
  
"Where are you going to take her?" Klaus asked, suspicion written across his face as he glanced between his sister and his raven-haired beauty.

"Please, Nik." Rebekah pleaded, "I need to make sure my best-friend knows that we're telling the truth!"  
  
"I understand that, I don't understand why I can't join the both of you." He hummed, looking at his sister in question.  
  
"It's a secret!" Rebekah reminded.  
  
"Families don't keep secrets Rebekah. Need I remind you what happened the last time you kept secrets from me?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
"It's not my secret," Rebekah huffed, "It's Aria's!"  
  
"She's family too, is she not?"  
  
"Am not!" Chantelle protested, "I am a Salvatore!"  
  
"We loved each other Chantelle, of course you're family." Klaus pointed out.  
  
"Again," Chantelle sighed in annoyance, "I don't believe you."  
  
"You should love, I wouldn't lie to you." He said stubbornly.  
  
She was consistent in her mindset, "I highly doubt that."  
  
Klaus huffed, "Fine, but you're not taking her without me." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Why not?" Rebekah huffed.  
  
"Because, for all I know, you could both run off into the sunset together, leaving me stranded with a broody Salvatore."  
  
"That's not gonna happen." Rebekah argued.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?" Klaus asked cautiously, "I still want to come."  
  
"It's Chantelle's secret." Rebekah argued, "She is a fairly private person."  
  
"I still want to come." He repeated, uncrossing his arms and stuffing them into his pockets.  
  
Rebekah noticed that Chantelle was distracted and wasn't paying any mind to their conversation, "Why do you want to come so badly?"  
  
"Because I don't trust you Rebekah." Klaus said, "No offense."  
  
"What do you not trust me with?" she demanded, "I'm your sister!"  
  
"I don't trust you with Chantelle!" He argued.  
  
"She's my best-friend!" she was fairly offended by his statement, "Why don't you trust me with her?"  
  
"I'm sorry Rebekah, I can't risk losing her when I just got her back." He replied quietly.  
  
"There are things you don't know about her, Nik." Rebekah sighed softly, "She's stronger than anyone would think."  
  
"How about we let Chantelle decide." He said eyebrows raising slightly as he turned to the Salvatore.  
  
"She's talking to the store clerk." Rebekah said.  
  
"Well we'll go get her then. I think the person that this is all about, deserves to decide what she wants to do with her life, does she not?"  
  
"Fine." Rebekah smirked, "I already know what she's going to say."  
  
"Do you now?" Klaus asked rhetorically making his way over to the Salvatore girl.  
  
"Yes." she replied, "Yes I do."  
  
Chantelle turned around after she had heard the last few words of their bickering, "What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"You, my love. Would you rather me go with you and Rebekah, or stay with your brother?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm not your love, we've been over this." Chantelle was confused, she had forgotten that Rebekah mentioned taking her somewhere, "And where are we going?"  
  
"A place that only you and Rebekah need to know of." Klaus rolled his eyes, "Or so she says."  
  
"Oh." Chantelle only grew curious, "Um, where is it?" she asked, "You know what? Don't tell me." she paused, "Just take me there. I doubt I ever told you about anything, just so we're clear."  
  
"So I can come?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No." she paused, " _If_ it is true, and I doubt it is, it's one of my secrets that I don't want Stefan knowing about and--"  
  
"And me." He finished, sighing softly, "Alright, go ahead, take her." He said turning to his sister.  
  
"Ugh, finally!" Rebekah yelled excitedly, "Come on, Aria!"  
  
Klaus huffed rolling his eyes at the two.

\----  
  
"Why are we running?" Chantelle huffed as Rebekah dragged her across the streets.  
  
"Can I not be excited?!" Rebekah laughed pulling her across the town, "Hurry!"  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Chantelle didn't exactly understand what the blonde was so chipper about, but she followed anyway with a confused smile, "What's going on?"  
  
"You're going to see! That we're telling the truth! That we did know you!" The Mikaelson girl smiled widely.  
  
"I don't know what I could've possibly told you, but you seem certain of yourself!"  
  
"I'm one hundred percent certain!" She grinned, continuing to drag her along.  
  
"Apparently!" she paused, "Why does this place have so many roads?"  
  
"Uh, to stop traffic? I don't know, I've been in a box for a while."  
  
"You and me both." Chantelle muttered.  
  
"You've been in a box?" Rebekah asked, coming to a stop "Here we are."  
  
"Ah." Chantelle hummed, pretending to be oblivious, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"  
  
"This is your secret, this is what you told me about, with complete and utter, trust."  
  
She wiped off the wall where the key to entering the perimeter was, "Peligroso." she muttered as she pressed the palm of her right hand to the scanner, "3-11-1838." It opened, revealing a long hallway that they immediately walked down. Chantelle knowing her way and Rebekah following. Chantelle had taken the blonde through here one other time and that was when she told her of this secret.  
  
"See? You know me, or, you knew me. I could never figure out why you wanted Liam Grant's name." she paused, "Until you showed me this." Rebekah said as she grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the wall, "How else would I have known about your family's wall?" she motioned to the wall with names all over it, "El muro de los asesinatos."  
  
"The Wall Of Murders." Chantelle paused, "Pain travels through the family line until someone is ready to heal it in themselves. By going through--"  
  
"--The agony of those in the process of healing, render in the power of those who have passed. " Rebekah recited, "That's what you told me when you first told me about this."  
  
The blonde noticed Chantelle drag her finger along the side of the black wall behind her, "Now do you see? We knew you Aria." Rebekah said gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you did." Chantelle sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it was just a lot."  
  
"I get it, I'd be the same." Rebekah nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder gently as they walked outside.  
  
They heard a bang and a shot went off, hitting the blonde in the shoulder, and Chantelle reacted immediately, putting her arm around Rebekah's shoulder and forcing her down to the pavement with her.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Rebekah groaned as she collided with the cement.  
  
"Wooden bullets." Chantelle whispered in alarm, "Laced in vervain." She widened her eyes, "They're here."  
  
"Who are?" Rebekah asked, hissing in pain as she tried to pull the bullet out, "Who's here?"  
  
Chantelle tensed up at her questions and reached over, pulling the bullet out, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Don't worry about it?!" Rebekah whisper-yelled at the girl, "They just bloody shot me!"  
  
Chantelle sighed, "I can trust you, right?"  
  
"Yeah." She perked up slightly, her words being genuine, "I know you're wary of my brother, but you can trust me."  
  
The Salvatore hesitated before she leaned over and whispered in her ear the secret she had kept for so long.   
  
Rebekah gasped at the whispered revelation, turning back to look for whoever had shot her, a glare on her face.

And now the only ones who know Chantelle's big secret are those involved, and Rebekah.  
  
"Listen, Rebekah, I'm trusting you, and I mean really trusting you," Chantelle paused, "not to tell anyone."  
  
"I won't, I give you my word." She said, crossing her heart, "It's not my secret to tell, Chantelle."  
  
"Good." she sighed, "If anyone found out about this, Klaus especially--"  
  
"He would explode?" the blonde inquired, "Don't worry, he won't find out. Not from me."  
  
"Exactly." Chantelle lightly smiled back, "Klaus would freak." Then she remembered, "Crap, they're still here, run!"  
  
Rebekah jumped up with the Salvatore woman's help and the two girls bolted from the scene, not really watching where they were going, causing Rebekah to crash straight into the Salvatore brother, and Chantelle into Klaus, who instantly stopped her from falling.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Chantelle stuttered, "Were just running from...air."  
  
"Yeah, scary thing you know, terrifying, it's this huge ball of...nothing." Rebekah said, steadying herself.  
  
"Really? The air must be pretty fast judging by how fast you were running." Klaus crossed his arms.  
  
Chantelle glanced over at Rebekah for help, "Uh--"  
  
"Yeah! Quicker than any vampire I know Nik, would you believe it?" Rebekah asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chantelle paused, "It was probably faster than all four of us combined..."  
  
Stefan looked at her like she was crazy, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"We were running, playing hide and seek with a group of kids, we had to escape before it got too lethal." Rebekah mumbled.  
  
"Hide and seek?" Stefan questions with a raised eyebrow, "I used to play that with my dead girlfriend and Chantelle used to yell at us for it." He looked at his sister, "You hate that game."  
  
"Anything for the kids." Rebekah sucked in a breath, "...am I right?"  
  
"Yep." Chantelle have her best fake smile, which actually looked fairly real, "Anything for the children."  
  
The two males glanced at each other, knowing that neither of them were convinced but brushed it off anyway,  
  
"Where were you going?" Rebekah asked.  
  
"We were going to try and find you." Stefan said, "You've been gone for two hours."  
  
"We-- oh, I suppose we have." Rebekah muttered, before smiling "She trusts us now Nik! Aria trusts us!"  
  
"Hey, I said I trust you, Rebekah." Chantelle paused the blonde's excitement, "I didn't say anything about him."  
  
"Rebekah, a word please." Klaus said, not waiting for a response before dragging his sister across the street, "What the bloody hell is going on?" He hissed.  
  
"Nothing!" She replied defensively, "We told you already. We were playing hide and seek with some random kids." She fake smiled, making it look real, "Anything for the children!"  
  
"I'm not buying it. Something happened, and I want to know what." Klaus glared harshly at his sister, "Now."  
  
"Nothing." Rebekah insisted, "Nik, it's nothing."  
  
"Nothing, really? Exactly how fast were you both running? Why were your smiles so obviously fake? Why weren't you watching where you were going?" He asked question after question, "Hm?" when he didn't get answer, he spoke again, "Fine, I'll just have to talk to Chantelle about it." He muttered.  
  
"What?" She panicked, "No! Don't do that! Do not talk to her!" She nearly yelled.  
  
"Why not?" He asked innocently, "I don't see the problem, unless...you're hiding something from me." He suggested, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, no..." Rebekah muttered, "We're not hiding anything."  
  
"Then I should be able to talk to her, should I not?" He asked, smirking at her.  
  
"Yeah," Rebekah sighed, "Yeah, I guess you could..."  
  
"Fantastic, be a dear and grab your friend?"   
  
"Fine." Rebekah huffed as she dragged her feet over to the Salvatore's, "Aria!"  
  
 _MEANWHILE_  
  
The Salvatore's watched as Klaus dragged Rebekah across the currently vacant road, before looking at each other.  
  
"Okay, they're gone!" Stefan sighed in relief, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Why would you think something is going on?"  
  
"Oh, great." Stefan huffed, "The old answering a question with a question strategy." He rolled his eyes, "I'm serious.  
  
"So am I." She shot back, lips curving upwards in amusement.  
  
"Chantelle, answer the question!" Stefan groaned.  
  
"I did!" She defended, "I just told you. When Klaus was over here. Rebekah and I told you guys that we were running from a game of hide and seek with a bunch of random children."  
  
"You hate hide and seek, you wouldn't play it, even if it was for a group of kids!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You don't know that!" She raised her eyebrow, "Maybe I decided to be nice to children for once."  
  
"I know my own sister, Chantelle, I'm not an idiot." Stefan frowned.  
  
"I don't know." She had doubt in her voice, "Do we really know each other that well? I mean, we were separated for over ninety years." She said, "Before I came home, the last time I saw you was in the twenties."  
  
"I still know you, we had all those years before then didn't we?"  
  
"There were still separations of you, Damon and I of over ten to fifteen years." She reminded.  
  
"I know, but if I didn't know you, how would I know you were lying?"  
  
"That's a fair statement." Chantelle noticed the look her brother was giving her, "Look, Stef, if something was going on--I would tell you." She said, "You know that."  
  
Stefan sighed, "Promise?" he asked gently.  
  
"Of course." She hated that she had to lie to her own brother, her blood, but truly it was for his own good, "You have my word, brother."  
  
"If you're sure." He murmured.  
  
"I am." She said, "Always."  
  
"Okay, fine." He sighed, "But why did you look so panicked when you two crashed into Klaus and I?"  
  
"We were running from children." She smiled, "Those suckers are faster than I thought."  
  
He lets out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess they are."  
  
"Aria!" They heard as Rebekah dragged her feet over to them.  
  
Chantelle turned her head at the blonde's voice, "Yes, Bekah?"  
  
"Klaus wants to speak with you."  
  
Chantelle tensed up slightly, "Why does he want to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know." Rebekah shrugged nonchalantly, "But I'm sure it's nothing major."  
  
"Okay." She sighed, "See you in a minute, Stef." She hesitated as she walked across the street, "Klaus?"  
  
"Hello, love." He greeted.  
  
"Hello." She mumbled, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Just curious, what exactly were you doing?"

"Just now?'" She asked, "I was talking to Stefan."

"No, I know you were lying to us about the hide and seek game, you may have gotten away with it with your brother," he paused, "but I know you better than that Aria."  
  
"You don't know me." She insisted, "You really don't."  
  
"Oh but I did, I knew you Chantelle, hell I even loved you, so yes, I do know you." Klaus replied softly, "Now please tell me what's going on, you're worrying me."  
  
"It's nothing, Klaus." She said, "Truly."  
  
"Give me your word." he said crossing his arms.  
  
She looked across the street, "Fine."  
  
"No, I need you to say 'I give you my word.'" He said stubbornly.  
  
She frowned, "You have it."  
  
"Chantelle, I will cease to believe you until you say it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! I want to know that your being honest with me," he looked directly at her, "give me your word."  
  
"I already told you," she huffed, "you have it."  
  
"I want you to say that i have your word, specifically," he said, "It's easy, 'you have my word', just say it."  
  
"Why do you need it so badly?"  
  
"Because then I'll know if you're really being honest, or just bluffing."  
  
"So basically, you're saying you don't trust me?" She asked as she ran her newly manicured hand through her long hair and looked across the street, "Good to know."  
  
"Oh, come on love, you don't trust me either." He fired back, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.  
  
"For good reasons, am I wrong?"  
  
"No, but I don't trust you for a pretty good reason either." He said taking a step closer to her.  
  
"Trust works both ways, Klaus."  
  
"Then trust me, and I'll trust you." He pleaded with her.  
  
She turned around slightly to look at her brother, who was listening intently to the blonde next to him.  
  
Klaus waited for her reply, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
  
She took close to twenty seconds looking at her younger brother, "You have my word." She turned back around and looked at Klaus, sighing, "But know this: trust works both ways. I don't trust you. You don't trust me." She reminded, "We should probably keep things that way, because it's what's best for you and what's best for me."  
  
Klaus swallowed, sighing softly, "It's what's best." He repeated dejectedly.  
  
"Glad we can finally agree on something." she whispered harshly as she walked back across the street to join her brother and the blonde.


	20. Our Spot

Stefan stared a harsh glare at the wall of pictures curiously, "Even if I did have my memories, I don't think I'd want to be your friend." 

"Oh, Stefan, don't be like that." Rebekah sighed, "I was mad at first as well, but then I came to the understanding that he was only trying to protect you." 

"Thank you, Rebekah, but he can choose if he wants my friendship or not." Klaus stared out the window, "Does anyone know where Chantelle went off to?" 

"Oh, Nik, I meant to tell you this earlier," the blonde Original straightened up, "She needed an outfit change so she went to some store called Akira." 

"Did she take my credit card?" 

"No, she left yours here." the blonde swung her legs around, "She took her own." 

"I told her she didn't have to pay for anything." he groaned, "What about the car?" 

"She has cars in Chicago apparently." she smiled, "She took one of those because yours is still here, and I saw her leave." 

"She could've taken mine." he huffed, "She is a stubborn woman." 

"She's hurt." the blonde frowned, no longer kicking her legs, "Just like every time I get daggered, and you take it out years and years later, it's going to take time." she paused, "She won't be able to forgive you just like that. Time heals." 

Klaus nodded, going back to staring out the window, "I just wish she would understand." 

"Take her somewhere that will make her want to remember," Rebekah suggested as she recognized the car that just pulled up to the curb outside, "Maybe she will be willing to listen." 

\----

Chantelle sat alone in the car, parked on the side of Gloria's Bar after coming back from her shopping trip for a new outfit. Rebekah, Stefan, and the man she was supposed to love were still inside. All she could think about were the bad thoughts. 

Her thoughts go as follows: If he compelled me, he doesn't love me. He clearly lacks the basic knowledge of how to keep a woman. I'm supposed to hate him, why do I feel this way? I know I'm supposed to love him, but why do I hate him? So many conflicting feelings, pick one already! 

That was the question she had been asking herself for the past three hours before she drove back here. She didn't move from the car for three hours, just thinking about her life choices. 

She heard a knock on the glass of the front passenger window, "Chantelle!" 

She looked up, spotting Klaus. She was so not in the mood for this right now. Chantelle groaned, but reached over and pressed the unlock button on the control panel. 

He opened the door and got in next to her, "Start driving." 

She put her head back on the seat, "Why?" 

"I'm taking you somewhere." he paused, "Please drive, love. Trust me." 

She looked at him suspiciously, but put the car in drive and pulled down the road, "Where are we going?" 

"Our spot." 

She spoke in an amused tone, "We had a spot?" 

"As did Rebekah and Stefan." he nodded, "After we would leave Gloria's, they went one way, we went the other." 

Chantelle slowly nodded, "Which way am I going?" 

"Just go straight, love, then it's a right."

She nodded, "So what is this little sort of road trip supposed to do? It won't change anything."

Klaus knew she was wrong, "We'll see." 

She made the right turn, "Now what?" 

"Straight." he pointed, "Right up ahead on the left." 

"Alright." she drove further down the street and parked by the curb before stopping the car. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and waited for him to start talking. 

"Look, love, I know I messed up, but you have to believe me when I say, I did it to protect you." he sighed, "I loved you, I still love you." 

"I'm willing to listen, Klaus," she cut off the engine by pressing the same button that starts the car, "but you need to start telling the truth." 

"I will." he nodded, relieved she was willing to let him explain, "I am." 

She opened the car door, "Off we go then." 

He opened his side and got out, and she hesitated sighed before getting out too. He started walking up a flight of stairs, and she followed, genuinely curious as to what he was talking about when he called this 'their spot'.

"You hated me when we first met." 

"So I've heard." 

"Instead of going to Gloria, you should have come to me to tell you our story." he sighed, "She doesn't know everything that happened, love." 

"She told me about the explosion." she halted in her step, "That's when you compelled me." 

"Believe me, I didn't want to." he looked down, as if holding back his sadness, "But you left me no choice." 

"What do you mean I left you no choice?" she crossed her arms, "It's not like I wanted to be compelled." 

"You're right, you didn't." he sighed, "But you also refused to come with me." 

"That doesn't mean much," she shrugged, "I'm always hesitant to go anywhere if I don't know where the person asking is taking me." 

"That makes sense. I wish you would've, though." She smiled sadly, "You wouldn't be going through this right now if you had." 

"I'm not going through anything." 

"You are having conflicting emotions." he insisted, "I know you." 

"Maybe," she waved off, "But I don't know you." 

"You will eventually." he was sure of himself, holding his hand out, "Come." 

She eyes him suspiciously before slowly taking his hand. He locked their fingers together and gently tugged her down a hallway. 

"Where are we going, Klaus?" 

He ignores her question, only to stop at a door, "Go ahead." 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before turning the handle on the door and pushing it open, "What's this supposed to--oh my God, this is beautiful." she stated as she walked in, him following right behind her, "We used to spend time here?" 

"Time we weren't with your brother, and Rebekah, is time we spent here," he nodded, "We tended to go to Gloria's every night. Rebekah and Stefan loved to party, so they begged us to go with them, and we eventually gave in, and after we went our separate ways from the bar, we would come here." 

"This is so pretty." 

"We spent a lot of time here," he mentioned, "...together." 

"All of this, you could've had, and you chose to erase it," she hummed, "Good to know." 

"Mikael showed up."

"Your father." she tilted her head, "Yeah, I know about him. You told me, didn't you?" 

"Yeah," he nodded, "I did." 

"Funny how that's the one thing you didn't deem necessary to erase." 

"I kept him, the stories I told you about him, in your head, because I knew that he might come for you and ask if you had ever met me, so I wanted you to be cautious." 

"I'm cautious around everyone." she shrugged it off, "Which you would know, had you actually paid attention."

"I did pay attention." he got closer to her, "I noticed how you loved to dance, you loved your brother even throughout his Ripper binge, which is most likely why you stayed for so long. I noticed how you refused to not wear makeup in front of me. I noticed how bright your eyes got when you made someone happy. And you made me happy a lot. I never found someone who could make me as happy as you when I had to flee. Not that I was trying, but still, you should know. I loved you, and you loved me." he stroked the side of her face, "I still love you." 

"I have to go." 

"Why?" 

"I need a minute." she rushes out before speeding away. 

\----

"Rebekah!" Chantelle yelled, "I don't usually need what people these days call 'girl talks', because I usually fix my problems on my own, but I think I need one right about now!" 

"Right here." the blonde's voice came from behind her, "What's the matter? You look like hell." 

"I know." the Salvatore huffed, "That's because I just got back from some trip down memory lane with your brother, with him trying to convince me that we had something. And I believe it because everything he said is true, but I don't know if I want to remember!" she exclaimed, falling onto the couch in the bar, "What do I do?" 

"I think you should do it." the Original stated with a nod, "It's better to remember now, than not know anything somewhere down the line where you have to know something, but know nothing." 

"I know it would be better to get it over with now, but I just-- don't want to be compelled again." 

"I know I can't be compelled, but I do understand how you feel." Rebekah got up from the bar and put her hands on the raven-haired girls' shoulders. "But if you let him do it, you will remember me, you'll remember him, you'll remember all the dark holes that your memory has from the twenties," she explained, "You and I can be best friends again, you and Nik can fix things between you, and the dark holes will be clear." 

"I know all the reasons I should. And I do want to remember you, Rebekah, I really do." she sighed, "But I also dread the thought of what I'm going to feel when I do remember everything I had with him." 

Rebekah tilted her head, "What do you mean?" 

"In the seconds after I find out, what is the very first thing I'm going to do? Am I going to suddenly love him again? Am I going to hate him more? Am I going to be happy that I remember? Am I going to want to forget all over again?" she listed all the questions circling in her head, "I don't know. And that's what scares me the most. Not knowing the answers." 

"Chantelle," the blonde sighed in sympathy, "I know it's hard. But think of what could happen when you get passed all of that. All those fears that are holding you back from wanting to remember, forget them. They don't matter. What does matter is your life. This is your life, your past, which is something I know you want to remember." she paused, "Think about your future. You can either remember and move on, or go through your life never knowing the truth. It's your choice." she slid her hands down to hold Chantelle's, "But, please, I really do want my best friend back. It's been too long without her." 

"I know," the Tribrid said, "You're right. You're right about everything." she sighed and looked at the floor before looking back at the blonde in front of her, "I have to go talk to Klaus..."


End file.
